Quand il pleuvra en Enfer
by Laemia
Summary: Suite aux derniers évènements, Vanitas décide de rejoindre Kairi et les autres au Jardin Radieux. Et si, contre toute attente, il parvenait à s'y trouver une place? Séquelle de "Si les étoiles fusionnent". Yaoi.
1. Se décider

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance (un tout petit peu, mais tout de même xD)  
**Pairing :** Surprise! =P C'est du yaoi, en tout cas!  
**Disclaimer : ** J'ai toujours pas obtenu les droits d'auteur... Visiblement, le tribunal ne me prend pas au sérieux. 8D  
**Rating :** K+, voire T... Entre les deux

**Notes:** Hum... Par où commencer...? Ah, alors, déjà cette fanfiction est une suite directe de "Si les Etoiles fusionnent", une fic yuri (Kairi/Naminé) qui prenait place après KH2. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous risque de ne pas comprendre le contexte de celle-ci. Vous pouvez essayer, mais je ne vous conseille pas! xD Au pire, si vraiment la première partie ne vous tente pas ou que le nombre de mots vous fait peur, je peux vous faire un résumé concis, mais bon. 8D

Ah, oui, et il y aura de **petits spoilers sur KH3D**, même si je n'en reprend pas vraiment la trame. Ah, et je posterais un chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanches, sauf cas exceptionnels, je pense.

Hum... je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**1. Décider**

Il hésitait encore. Même à deux pas de la ville, il hésitait. Ça lui arrivait si rarement … Maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et si Ventus avait tort ? Néanmoins, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il errait sans but depuis son retour des ténèbres. Que lui restait-il à faire, à présent, sinon disparaître ou… suivre la voie de la rédemption ?

Le voulait-il vraiment, cela dit ? Il se posait la question depuis trois semaines, sans trouver de meilleures réponses qu'un immense point d'interrogation.

Il fallait qu'il essaye, autrement il allait finir par devenir fou à force d'ennui.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il vit une fumée noire s'échapper de lui, et une créature aux yeux rouges apparut à ses côtés. Il soupira avant de sortir sa Keyblade et de détruire le Nescient, ignorant la douleur qui se propagea dans son corps à ce geste. Décidément, ces choses l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose… En général, il parvenait à les contrôler, mais parfois ils avaient tendance à se libérer n'importe quand. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser pourtant. Il s'agissait de ses émotions et ils faisaient partie de lui.

Pas tout à fait décidé, Vanitas s'avança néanmoins d'un pas ferme vers le Jardin Radieux.

Ventus avait dit qu'il y trouverait des personnes prêtes à tenter de l'accepter. Ventus avait dit… Depuis quand écoutait-il sa moitié lumineuse, au juste ?

Il arriva enfin dans les rues animées et l'envie de faire demi-tour le prit. Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation, cette fois, juste du dégoût. Tous ces gens, toute cette foule, ces pathétiques personnages pris dans leur vie ordinaire et sans saveur… Vanitas n'avait jamais aimé les êtres humains, ni les êtres tout court d'ailleurs.

Le seul qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté, bien qu'il l'ait méprisé et jalousé, ce fut Ventus. Etonnant, lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait passé le début de sa vie à tenter de le détruire. Il n'était jamais parvenu à le haïr totalement, bien qu'il s'y soit employé corps et âme.

Bon… à qui fallait-il qu'il s'adresse dans cette fichue ville, au fait ? Il savait de mémoire que Kairi et sa Simili se trouvaient dans le coin… Ventus avait également mentionné un certain Léon. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Eh bien, ça s'annonçait laborieux…

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à chercher qui que ce soit. On vint à lui directement.

« Tu es Vanitas, je me trompe ? »

Il se retourna directement, méfiant, jaugeant l'inconnu du regard. Celui-ci était grand, avec de longs cheveux châtains, une cicatrice lui barrant le front jusque l'arête du nez et des vêtements de cuir.

Vanitas ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer en silence. Comment savait-il cela, au juste ?

« Ta tenue ne passe pas inaperçu, expliqua l'autre devant la question silencieuse. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Sora et ses copains doivent vous l'avoir dit, non ? » répliqua le brun, pour qui la réponse semblait évidente.

Après tout, que ferait-il dans ce monde minable autrement ?

L'inconnu hocha la tête, arborant un regard aussi méfiant que le sien.

« En effet, mais j'aimerais l'entendre venant de toi. »

Vanitas aussi un sourcil. Quel intérêt ?

« Je m'ennuyais, annonça-t-il désinvoltement. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'irais pas voir comment c'est de l'autre côté... Chez les guerriers de Lumière. »

La réponse ne dérida pas son interlocuteur, qui croisa les bras, perplexe.

« Tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui traîner dans la ville. Ventus nous a demandé de te laisser une chance, mais seulement si tu es prêt à faire un effort. Je te le demande à nouveau : es-tu prêt à t'intégrer comme il se doit ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais renoncer aux Ténèbres, répondit-il. Elles sont ce que je suis. En revanche, je peux tenter de, hm… m'intégrer, comme tu dis. »

L'autre hocha la tête, semblant se contenter de ces paroles. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas du genre méfiant, par ici… S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu facilement les infiltrer pour les détruire de l'intérieur. Tiens, oui, ça aurait été une idée… Sauf que non. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt… Il n'y prendrait même pas plaisir.

« Je m'appelle Léon, déclara le type. Suis-moi. On va s'occuper des formalités.

-C'est à dire ?

-Déjà, annoncer ta venue au reste du Comité, t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses et te trouver une chambre où dormir. »

Une chambre… Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Avant, Xehanort le laissait dormir par terre. Le vieil homme peinait à le considérer comme un être humain. Vanitas ne s'en était jamais plaint à son ancien maître, blâmant davantage Ventus que ce dernier.

Il suivit Léon sans broncher jusqu'à arriver devant une petite maison qui ne payait pas de mine. Ils y entrèrent et le garçon balaya l'ensemble des personnes présentes du regard. Un vieil homme en robe bleue, une gamine à l'air survoltée, un homme blond assis devant un ordinateur et une jeune femme aux yeux verts pétillants. Ils le dévisagèrent également avec surprise.

« J'amène un nouveau venu, déclara Léon à l'assemblée. Il dit être prêt à changer. »

Changer ? Non, il n'avait jamais dit ça ! Faire des efforts, peut-être, pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner, mais il ne comptait certainement pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se change en réplique de Ventus, tiens !

Un silence s'installa. Vanitas ne savait pas s'il devait le briser ou non. Ca l'agaça. Jamais, dans toute son existence, il n'avait été aussi peu certain de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il agissait à l'instinct, la plupart du temps, mais là… il était bien conscient que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Sans doute était-il temps pour lui de se remettre en question. Un peu.

Finalement, ce fut la jeune fille à l'air paisible qui prit la parole, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Je… vais chercher Kairi et Naminé. »

Léon hocha la tête et elle partit avertir les deux jeunes filles.

Tiens, Kairi… Le garçon se demanda un moment comment elle prendrait sa venue au Jardin Radieux. Certainement pas très bien. Ce pourrait être drôle. D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait tenté de la tuer plus d'une fois.

Voilà, il venait de trouver une activité qui s'avérerait intéressante, ou du moins distrayante…

Aussitôt, le silence tendu revint dans la pièce. On pourrait presque sentir la désapprobation flottant dans l'air. Cela les dérangeait tant que ça, de lui faire une place dans leur petite vie minable ? Quelle bande d'hypocrites, décidément…

« Eh bien, déclara-t-il finalement. Quelle ambiance…. C'est ma présence qui vous rend muets comme ça ?

-Euh… commença la brune qui ne cessait de gigoter. Disons qu'on ne s'y attendait pas…

-Léon, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. On n'sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce mioche-là !

-Justement, Cid, répliqua posément celui-ci. Il est peut-être sincère. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le droit de refuser de l'accueillir.

-Mais…

-Le mioche à un nom, cracha Vanitas en se tournant vers le dénommé Cid. Et il peut se défendre seul, donc si tu as un reproche à me faire, c'est en face. »

La remarque eut pour effet de le faire se lever brusquement.

« Si tu crois que j'vais me laisser parler sur ce ton…

-Ça suffit, coupa Léon d'un ton ferme. Cid, ne le provoque pas… Et toi, Vanitas, il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes émotions. »

C'était l'autre qui avait commencé, pourtant. Il ne faisait que se défendre.

« En parlant d'émotions… commença le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je dois vous avertir sur un point.

-On t'écoute.

-Juste, ne vous affolez pas. »

Presqu'aussitôt, il fit apparaître une petite créature bleue aux yeux rouges. La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul.

« Tout va bien, soupira Vanitas en prenant l'animal dans ses bras. C'est un Nescient. Ils sont ce que je ressens et ils m'obéissent. Je peux les invoquer à volonté, sauf que parfois… Ils se manifestent d'eux-mêmes. Souvent, c'est lorsque je suis pris d'une émotion trop violente. Je vous avertis pour éviter des réactions excessives, mais ils ne vous attaqueront pas si je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre.

Il vit Léon et la fille se détendre un peu. Cid, lui, restait sur ses gardes.

Il posa le Nescient à terre dans le but de l'éliminer, mais la brune s'en approcha d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant s'accroupir près de la créature.

-Moi, je le trouve mignon ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Sur le coup, Vanitas se demanda si elle plaisantait. Celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite…

« Tu trouves mes Nescients… mignons ?

-Plutôt, oui, fit-elle alors que l'animal s'approchait d'elle, intrigué. Je m'appelle Yuffie, au fait. »

Décidément, non, il n'en revenait pas. Il s'agissait de monstres dangereux, pas d'animaux de compagnie ! Il soupira.

« Ils seraient capables de t'arracher la tête en moins de… »

Il s'interrompit, atterré, alors que son Nescient s'approchait de la jeune fille, reniflant sa main avec curiosité, avant de finalement se laisser caresser le haut de la tête. Vanitas eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Décidément…

« Ne t'y attaches pas trop, dit-il en invoquant sa Keyblade. Ces choses-là sont vouées à disparaître. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il détruisit la créature d'un seul coup sous l'œil colérique de Yuffie. Il lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Ce ne sont pas des peluches », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

La jeune fille se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et partit se poster dans un coin de la pièce. Serait-elle en train de bouder ?

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, intervint Léon avant un nouveau débordement, il y a quelques petites précisions à apporter. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il continue.

« Le dortoir se trouve dans l'ancien château d'Ansem. Je te montrerais ta chambre tout à l'heure. Tu peux la décorer comme tu le sens, tant que tu ne casses rien. Deuxièmement, si tu veux rester parmi nous, il va falloir travailler. Soit en informatique, soit à la rénovation de la ville, ou même dans les commerces si tu t'en sens capable. Tu as droit à des périodes d'essais pour trouver ce que tu veux faire. »

Vanitas hocha la tête. Ça lui paraissait acceptable. Il n'espérait pas se la couler douce, de toute manière.

« Des questions ?

-Aucune qui me vient à l'esprit. J'imagine que j'apprendrais sur le tas. »

Léon hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua la porte ouverte sur Aerith, accompagnée de deux filles qu'il connaissait très bien pour leur avoir causé du tort. La rousse, en particulier, Kairi. Il l'avait plus ou moins tuée lors de leur deuxième rencontre… Enfin, au moins avait-il ramené sa Simili à la vie par ce geste. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela s'apparentait à une bonne action, non ? Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais…

« Salut, fillette. »

Contre toute attente, Kairi esquissa un sourire. Vanitas haussa les sourcils. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir peur de lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Au moins, sembler un peu moins joyeuse à l'idée de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui…

« Bienvenue, Vanitas. »

C'était inattendu, comme réaction. Il jeta un œil à Naminé, qui elle aussi arborait un sourire paisible. Il ne comprenait pas. Se moquaient-elles de lui ?

« On ne pensait plus que tu viendrais, poursuivit la rousse. Ventus avait raison, finalement. »

Ah, oui, lui…

« Et ça ne vous déranges pas plus que ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit ça, non ? »

Il hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle se souvienne de cela.

Léon s'avança au centre de la pièce, jaugeant l'assistance du regard.

« Donc, Vanitas va rejoindre nos rangs… Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients. »

Il se tourna vers les personnes présentes qui hochèrent négativement la tête, jusqu'à…

« Cid ?

-C'est bon, faîtes comme vous voulez ! » abdiqua finalement l'homme.

Vanitas soupira. Sa nouvelle vie commençait. Bonne chose ou non ? Il ne saurait dire…

* * *

Voilà voilà! =P Verdict... ?


	2. S'intégrer

**2. S'intégrer**

Léon croisa les bras en regardant Vanitas sortir du magasin les mains vides.

« Alors ?

-Rien trouvé.

-C'était la dernière boutique de la ville, tu sais ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais aussi qu'il te faut une autre tenue que cette armure pour passer inaperçu ?

-Parfaitement, fit Vanitas d'un ton posé. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si rien ne me va. »

Le guerrier à la Gunblade soupira en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pire qu'une fille ».

Le brun était arrivé au Jardin Radieux la veille. Après avoir visité les lieux en compagnie de Yuffie – qu'il n'aimait décidément pas – et Aerith – qui semblait éviter de lui adresser la parole - il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

Finalement, après mûre réflexion, il se disait qu'il parviendrait à se faire à ce mode de vie, mais cela lui paraissait bien monotone.

« J'ai une idée, annonça Léon après un court instant de réflexion. Viens avec moi. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, n'en pensant pas moins tout de même. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres de cette manière.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir Kairi sur la place principale. Léon l'interpella et la jeune fille se dirigea vers eux.

« Tu es occupée ?

-Non, répondit la rousse. Pourquoi ça ?

-J'aimerais que tu emmènes Vanitas chez Yen Sid. Les trois fées sauront sans doute quoi faire avec… ça, conclut-il avec un vague geste de la main vers le garçon.

-_Ca_ a un nom, répliqua ce dernier, vexé.

-Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » marmonna le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Pardon, hein ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un… Ah, non, il y avait eu Ventus, aussi, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ça lui faisait toujours bizarre, des excuses sincères.

Et alors ? Le mal était fait, non ?

« C'est ça, ouais, pardon, fit le brun d'un air sarcastique avant de se tourner vers Kairi. On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'endroit où Cid garait les vaisseaux Gummi. Vanitas prit place sur l'un des sièges passagers dans le cockpit et regarda Kairi démarrer l'appareil avec aisance, ne semblant même pas se soucier de sa présence. Etrange, vraiment.

Le début du trajet se passa dans un silence qui ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille.

Le garçon, lui, réfléchissait. Il ne comprendrait jamais les êtres de Lumière, décidément. Ils l'avaient rejeté, chassé, et à présent, ils… l'acceptaient ? Le comportement de Kairi et Naminé, surtout, le perturbait, après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Pas qu'il s'en veuille, non, mais il trouvait juste cela… illogique ? Il ne comprenait pas leur raisonnement, en tout cas. Lui, il n'aurait pas pardonné. Pas si facilement.

Il décida finalement de briser le silence. Parce que, non, il ne supportait pas de rester avec des questions irrésolues se baladant dans son esprit.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda-t-il du but en blanc à la conductrice.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux curieux, ne semblant pas le suivre tout à fait.

« De quoi donc ?

-D'être seule dans ce vaisseau, avec moi. Je pourrais facilement te tuer.

-Pas facilement, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je me défendrais, et puis… Tu sais piloter un vaisseau Gummi ? »

La réponse le décontenance et il cligna bêtement des yeux avant de répondre.

« Non. Quel rapport ?

-Si tu me tuais, tu t'écraserais sur une étoile quelconque et mourrait sans doute avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

-J'ouvrirais un couloir obscur avant et m'échapperais. »

Il y eut un silence, mais la rousse ne semblait toujours pas effrayée. Quelque part, ça énerva Vanitas.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, asséna alors Kairi. J'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua précipitamment l'autre. Parce que Ventus t'as dit de le faire ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Non… Sa propre confiance en toi a joué un peu, mais non. Juste… Je pense que tout le monde peut changer. Et puis, peut-être que les ténèbres ne sont pas toujours si mauvaises… »

Le garçon eut un rire sans joie.

« Tu crois ça ?

-Et toi ? »

Il ne sut que répondre, n'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais entendu parler d'une personne vouée à l'obscurité et foncièrement gentille. Néanmoins… Tout n'était sans doute pas noir ou blanc dans ce monde. Si un guerrier de la Lumière était capable de mauvaises actions… Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

Tout cela relevait de la supposition, néanmoins.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve qui puisse aller dans un sens ou dans l'autre, conclut-il.

-Et si tu tentais d'y croire, tout simplement ? suggéra Kairi.

-J'y croirais le jour où ça se produira », répondit-il légèrement.

La Princesse de Cœur n'insista pas. Tiens, oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était étrangement ironique, qu'eux d'eux aient cette conversation. Ils étaient deux exacts opposés, elle ayant un demi-cœur de Lumière pure (l'autre moitié allant à Naminé) et lui, avec son cœur empli seulement de Ténèbres. C'était déjà un miracle en soi que l'un ne tente pas de détruire l'autre.

Dire qu'autrefois, la seule chose qui animait Vanitas était de faire disparaître définitivement cette Lumière brûlante et dérangeante émanant de Ventus… Ça avait presque été instinctif, maintenant qu'il y pensait. A présent, il ne ressentait plus ce besoin. Il voulait seulement…

Tiens, il voulait quoi, au fait ? Déjà fallait-il qu'il se trouve un but… Voilà, c'était ça qui lui manquait le plus. Un objectif.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour, ne rencontrèrent personne en bas et grimpèrent sans être inquiétés. En les voyant débarquer dans son cabinet, Yen Sid n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise. Néanmoins, sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole trahissait un certain étonnement.

« Pourquoi amènes-tu cet être ici, Princesse de Cœur ?

-Rien de grave, Maître Yen Sid, répondit la rousse en s'inclinant légèrement. Il a décidé de se repentir et Léon pense qu'il lui faut une tenue plus adaptée pour s'intégrer. »

Se repentir ? Ce n'était pas le mot que le brun aurait employé.

Le mage hocha la tête.

« Une rédemption ? Ma foi, cela me paraît tout à fait envisageable… Les trois fées sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Va les voir, jeune homme. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kairi, qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Comme s'il en avait besoin... Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte à sa droite et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, trois petites femmes habillées respectivement de rouge, vert et bleu se tournèrent vers lui.

Sans se présenter, il leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il voulait. Elles s'entreregardèrent avant de sortir leurs baguettes magiques et de se mettre à l'œuvre, envoyant toutes les trois des vaisseaux lumineux qui se rejoignirent en un point sur sa poitrine.

Il sentit ses vêtements se métamorphoser, devenir plus léger, et la matière changer contre sa peau.

Lorsqu'il leva les mains devant ses yeux, la gauche arborait une mitaine noire tandis que son poignet droit portait un bracelet à carreaux qui rappelait assez celui de Ventus –hormis que celui-ci était noir et rouge. Il n'eut pas le temps de baisser les yeux que déjà la fée bleue le poussait devant un grand miroir duquel il pouvait se voir tout entier.

Son armure s'était changée en un ensemble assez simple composé en premier lieu d'une veste noire à capuche dont le dos était rouge avec le signe des Nescients inscrit dessus. Son pantalon tombait droit jusque ses chevilles, entièrement sombre hormis le bas sur lequel se dessinaient des motifs rouges ondulés rappelant vaguement le pan de tissu de son ancienne tenue. L'ensemble se complétait de rangers dans les mêmes tons.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'étonnement de ses propres yeux d'ambre. Cela lui changeait grandement, bien qu'il n'ait pas énormément regardé son reflet dans sa vie. Cette armure, elle avait fait partie de lui si longtemps qu'elle lui collait presque comme une seconde peau.

Avec ces nouveaux habits, il se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements et… étrangement détaché de son passé. Ça lui plaisait autant que ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Alors mon garçon, on ne dit pas le mot magique ?

-Merci ! »

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit, mais une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Il se tourna vers Kairi, qui lui sourit.

« Ça te change, lui adressa-t-elle joyeusement. Tu ressembles un peu plus à Sora, comme ça. »

Se moquait-elle de lui ? Il décida de ne pas relever et, après un dernier regard à lui-même, salua les fées d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il n'était plus si certain que ça de vouloir sortir de sa solitude. Il se rendait à peine compte de l'étendue des changements qu'il devrait opérer pour vivre avec les autres sans heurt. Ça ne l'effrayait pas, loin de là, mais ça le… dérangeait ? Il mettait les pieds sur un terrain dont il ne connaissait rien, et il avait tellement l'habitude de maîtriser la situation ! Ou, du moins, d'en avoir l'illusion… Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Xehanort l'avait manipulé du début à la fin.

Une fois que Kairi l'eut rejoint, ils sortirent de la Tour et retournèrent au Jardin Radieux.

Durant le retour, la jeune fille tenta de le faire parler, mais il ne répondait que le strict minimum, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de plus.

« Et donc, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu comptais faire comme travaux au Jardin ? questionna-t-elle au détour d'un sujet quelconque.

-Non… »

De toute façon, il essayerait un peu tout. Sauf l'informatique, puisque Cid s'en occupait et qu'il ne tenait pas à se trouver dans la même pièce que lui plus de trente secondes. Il le connaissait à peine, mais il ne le supportait déjà pas.

Soudain, il sentit son siège s'affaisser étrangement sous lui, puis le vaisseau se redresser d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Kairi qui ne tenait plus les commandes, la tête basse, une main sur le front, les yeux fermés.

« Eh, l'appela Vanitas. Tu nous fais quoi, là ? »

Si elle ne reprenait pas ses esprits très vite, ça pouvait être dangereux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une météorite leur fonce dessus et que la jeune fille ne soit pas en état de l'éviter…

Elle mit un moment à lui répondre, secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et relevant la tête.

« Je… Ça va. J'ai eu une absence.

-Eh bien, ne fais plus ça, répliqua Vanitas. Tu as failli nous faire s'écraser le vaisseau. »

La rousse lui envoya un regard agacé dont le brun fut assez satisfait, avant de reprendre les commandes.

Ils atterrirent sans heurt et furent accueillis par Naminé. Vanitas haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux filles échanger un baiser de bienvenue.

N'étaient-elles pas logiquement la même personne ? Quelle bizarrerie…

Etrangement, il ne ressentit pas l'envie de les embêter avec ça. Probablement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, en plus de ne pas comprendre.


	3. S'ennuyer

Hellooo! :3

Bon, je tiens à le dire tout de suite: je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas, je le trouve... peut-être un peu plat. ^^

Ah, et aussi, merci à Kisarishun pour ses reviews!

* * *

**3. S'ennuyer**

Léon lui montrait les plans du nouveau quartier qu'ils avaient l'intention de construire. Pour le moment, Vanitas n'y voyait qu'une multitude de traits parallèles et perpendiculaires avec quelques chiffres inscrits çà et là.

« On compte reloger tous ceux qui ont perdus leur maison après la destruction du monde, expliqua le guerrier à la Gunblade. Certains édifices ont pu être rebattis mais d'autres non. Voilà pourquoi on se sert du château d'Ansem comme dortoir. Après les travaux, on devrait être en mesure de donner un foyer à tout le monde, et même d'accueillir de nouveaux habitants.

-Et le château ?

-On a grandement besoin d'un nouveau quartier général pour le Comité. La maison de Merlin est légèrement étroite… »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi chaque habitant ne pouvait tout simplement pas se débrouiller avec sa propre bâtisse. Quoique, lui-même n'aimerait pas vraiment devoir entièrement construire une maison seul… Et puis, la société du Jardin Radieux se basait sur l'entraide.

« Donc, poursuivit Léon, les travaux commencent la semaine prochaine et on a besoin de main d'œuvre. Intéressé ? »

Ca lui paraissait un métier comme un autre, après tout. En toute logique, il devrait s'en sortir.

« Ca consistera en quoi, exactement ?

-Les rôles ne sont pas vraiment fixes. J'imagine qu'on verra sur le tas qui sera plus doué en quoi. »

Nouvel acquiescement. Bon, cela lui semblait la solution la moins contraignante. Il ne se voyait pas travaillez avec Cid sur le réseau informatique… et ne parlons pas des commerces !

« Faut voir, répondit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

-Tu peux aussi t'essayer aux autres activités…

-Non, ça va.

-Très bien. »

Ce que Vanitas aimait bien chez Léon, c'était qu'il n'insistait pas. Au moins un qui ne tentait pas de lui faire tenir des discussions de deux pieds de long.

« Je vais voir Tron, le programme informatique de la ville. Tu veux venir ?

-Franchement, non. Je vais… »

Il s'interrompit. Tiens, oui, qu'allait-il faire du reste de sa journée, au juste ? Il ne savait juste pas. Enfin… il pouvait toujours aller tourner autour des autres habitants tel une mouche un peu agaçante, mais… Non, en fait. Ça ne lui disait trop rien. Il avait envie d'être un peu seul, mais pour faire quoi ?

Soupirant, il prit le chemin du château en sortant du quartier général – enfin, de la maison de l'enchanteur. Ce taudis n'avait rien d'une maison, mis à part le lit perdu dans un coin de la pièce et encombré de piles de livres en équilibre précaire. L'énorme ordinateur de Cid prenait le quart de l'habitacle à lui seul. D'ailleurs, Merlin ne semblait pas s'entendre avec l'homme blond, et rien que pour ça il remontait dans l'estime de Vanitas, bien qu'au fond il ne s'agisse que d'un petit vieux gâteux.

« Ça va, tu es sûre ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix familière. Naminé et Kairi était assises sur un banc, la rousse semblant plutôt mal en point à en juger par son visage pâle et ses mains tremblantes. Sa Simili la tenait par les épaules, visiblement inquiète. Il s'approcha des deux filles.

« Alors princesse, t'as attrapé un rhume ? »

Ce fut Naminé qui lui répondit, leva un regard noir vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Vanitas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers Kairi.

-Je ne sais pas… marmonna la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle refuse de me le dire.

-Je vous dis que ça va », intervint la concernée d'une petite voix.

Elle trouva la force d'envoyer un faible sourire à sa Simili.

« Pas très crédible, commenta le garçon.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas…

-Oh, moi, je m'en fiche, la rassura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Juste, préviens-moi si tu meurs. »

Il s'éloigna alors, un mince sourire ancré sur les lèvres, sous le regard désapprobateur de Naminé. Il s'ennuyait tellement que la moindre provocation devenait une distraction incroyable. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça s'il voulait vraiment être accepté, mais il ne comptait certainement pas renoncer à ce qu'il était. Pas de manière aussi radicale.

Après cela, il retourna dans sa chambre, la balaya du regard. Des murs blancs et des meubles standards. Un lit, bien sûr, ainsi qu'une table de chevet et une armoire pour ranger des affaires qu'il n'avait pas. Il s'assit sur le matelas, regarda ses pieds. La pièce lui paraissait… vide. Autant que lui, en fait.

Et si Ventus avait eu tort ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout… Alors, pourquoi Vanitas se donnait-il la peine de rester ici ? Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller ? En partie, oui, certainement.

Peut-être également parce qu'il voulait y croire, tout simplement.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte vinrent le tirer de ses réflexions. Il se souvint qu'il était censé y répondre.

« Entrez. »

La tête de Yuffie passa l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Léon m'a demandé de venir te chercher. On va s'entraîner, avec lui et Kairi. Tu peux venir... Si tu veux, bien sûr ! »

Un entraînement ? Ils l'invitaient à se battre avec eux, sans aucune méfiance ? L'idée était tentante.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était sortie toute seule. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, comme ça, en si peu de temps. Certes, c'était pratique et cela l'aurait agacé profondément de se sentir toujours surveillé, mais…

Yuffie eut un petit rire et s'approcha de lui pour le tirer par le poignet.

« Pose pas de questions stupides ! Viens, c'est tout ! »

Après quelques pas dans le couloir, il se dégagea prestement de son emprise.

« Je peux marcher tout seul ! » lui fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant de sautiller toute seule, Vanitas la suivant à un mètre de distance.

La salle d'entraînement, n'était en réalité qu'une espèce de gymnase, avec un local où reposaient des armes de tout sortes, des obstacles, des poids, et d'autres choses que le brun ne parvint pas à identifier. Enfin, heureusement, il n'en aurait pas besoin puisqu'en général les gens qui venaient par ici ne le faisaient que pour s'affronter dans des combats amicaux. La plupart du bazar présent dans la pièce ne servait jamais.

Lorsqu'il entra à la suite de Yuffie, Léon et Kairi étaient déjà en plein affrontement.

La jeune fille tenta de parer un coup de Gunblade, mais une poussé de la part de Léon la mit bien vite à terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà le guerrier la tenait en joug.

« Tu aurais pu esquiver facilement, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand tu es face à un adversaire plus lourd que toi, tu ne dois parer qu'en dernier recours, parce que ça peut te mettre dans une position délicate. »

La rousse hocha la tête en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« C'était un réflexe…

-Il faut t'en défaire.

-Je vais essayer. »

Puis, ils se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Ah, Vanitas, commenta simplement Léon. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

-Ma présence est si indispensable que ça ? » ironisa le brun.

La remarque eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire au guerrier.

« Ne te monte pas la tête trop vite. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu vaux en combat singulier. »

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas de sourire. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il invoqua sa Keyblade, Void Gear, sans se faire prier. Kairi et Yuffie s'écartèrent du terrain, se reculant contre le mur, tandis que Léon se mettait en garde.

« Interdiction d'invoquer tes bestioles pour te sauver la mise. »

La pique fit mouche.

« Bien sûr ! cracha-t-il, vexé. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je peux te battre sans eux. »

Il n'avait aucun scrupule à mentir, voire à manipuler les autres pour arriver à ses fins, mais tricher dans une bataille, ça, il n'en tirerait aucun mérite. Il était assez puissant pour jouer à la loyale, en un contre un ! Se faire aider des Nescients, ce serait une faiblesse de sa part.

Il se mit également en posture de combat. Yuffie donna le départ. Aussitôt, les deux adversaires foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Léon asséna une puissante attaque frontale de sa Gunblade, que Vanitas esquiva sans peine. L'arme se ficha dans le sol. Le temps qu'il la retire, l'autre se trouvait déjà derrière lui.

Léon eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup de Keyblade. Il roula pour s'éloigner de son opposant, puis tira un sort Brasier qui n'atteignit pas son but.

En un éclair, Vanitas se trouva devant lui. Le guerrier para l'attaque à temps et tenta de le repousser l'autre qui, se souvenant de ce que Léon venait de dire à Kairi, bondit de deux pas en arrière avant de retenter un assaut. Ce petit jeu dura un moment avant que le brun ne se rende compte qu'il ne le coincerait pas comme ça. Léon était fort, mais pas suffisamment rapide, son poids et celui de son arme le ralentissant considérablement. Vanitas, plus léger, devait pouvoir trouver une façon de le coincer.

Il lui envoya une salve de plusieurs Glaciers répétés pour détourner son attention et se glissa derrière lui, à terre, venant le cueillir aux jambes. Le coup déséquilibra Léon, qui eut le temps d'envoyer un Brasier avant de tomber. Le sort atteignit le brun à la poitrine, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas, haletant. Le temps que son adversaire se relève, il porte une main à la zone endolorie en grimaçant. Il ne l'avait pas loupé !

Léon se redressa fonçant à nouveau sur lui. Vanitas se prépara à parer…

« Léon ! »

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent tout net en entendant le cri paniqué de Yuffie. La brune était assise par terre, tenant une Kairi inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le guerrier à la Gunblade se précipita vers elles, Vanitas suivant plus lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne sais pas… balbutie Yuffie. Elle est tombée… D'un coup. »

Le jeune homme prit la princesse dans ses bras puis se redressa.

« Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, fit-il à la jeune fille. Va chercher Aerith. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Vanitas.

« Viens avec moi. »

Le brun hocha la tête, le suivant à travers le dédale de couloirs du château, ignorant la brûlure qui le tiraillait toujours, jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de la rousse toujours, que Léon étendit sur le lit.

Vanitas observa la pièce, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à voir avec sa chambre à lui. Le mobilier de base était le même, mais agencé et décoré de telle manière qu'il paraissait méconnaissable. Le mur avait été repeint en rouge saumon. Des dessins au pastel étaient accrochés un peu partout, toutes sortes de babioles ornaient les étagères, deux ou trois livres avaient échoués sur la table de chevet et une éclaireuse rose un peu semblable à celle de Ventus était accrochée au-dessus du lit.

« Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Aerith… » soupira Léon.

Puis, il se tourna vers Vanitas.

« Bouge pas. »

Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main à plat sur sa poitrine, là où il l'avait blessé quelques minutes auparavant. L'autre eut un mouvement de recul, mais le guerrier le retint, plaquant sa main libre dans son dos.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? s'indigna Vanitas.

-Je te soigne, andouille. »

Et effectivement, la chaleur familière du sort de Soin se fit bientôt sentir. Une fois la blessure atténuée, le garçon se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre avec un regard noir. Il aurait pu s'en charger seul ! Néanmoins, le geste, en plus de l'agacement, déclencher autre chose en lui qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, mais qui s'apparentait à de la tristesse, ou de la mélancolie… quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mêlé à un sentiment moins désagréable.

Aerith ne tarda pas à franchir la porte, bientôt suivie de Naminé, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Le diagnostic ne tarda pas à tomber.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura la guérisseuse. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

-C'est dû à quoi ? » demanda Léon.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Aucune idée. Sans doute un coup de fatigue, mais ça me paraît étrange… »

Ce fut au tour de Naminé, qui tenait la main de la convalescente, d'intervenir d'une voix tendue.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça… avoua-t-elle. Enfin, elle ne s'était jamais évanouie, mais elle a des absences et des maux de tête et… Et elle refuse de me dire à quoi c'est dû. »

Léon et Aerith échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Vanitas qui sut tout de suite comment interpréter leur air perplexe.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Aerith hocha la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas dit ça… intervint-elle doucement. Mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, vos cœurs s'opposent, puisque vous êtes de parfaits opposés. Un cœur de Lumière et un autre des Ténèbres pures qui cohabitent au quotidien, ça n'est jamais arrivé… Techniquement, on ne sait pas encore si c'est possible. »

Bien sûr. Ils tentaient de trouver tous les prétextes pour se débarrasser de lui à peine arrivé, hein ? Ça ne l'étonnait pas…

« Si c'était vrai, rétorqua Vanitas en croisant les bras, Naminé souffrirait du même mal, et peut-être que moi aussi.

-Calme-toi, c'est juste une hypothèse, fit observer Léon en se tournant vers Kairi endormie. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle pourra nous éclairer là-dessus à son réveil. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, pas apaisé pour autant. Il le savait, que les êtres de Lumière n'étaient que des hypocrites ! Si Kairi se réveillait et prétendait que c'était sa faute, ils n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à le mettre à la porte. Parce qu'ils ne prendraient pas le risque de perdre leur princesse au détriment d'un être des Ténèbres.

Non, sa décision était prise, cette fois-ci sans aucun doute. Il parviendrait à gagner sa place dans cette ville coûte que coûte, même s'il devait mentir et tricher pour y parvenir. Les habitants finiraient bien par l'accepter.


	4. Comprendre

**4. Comprendre**

Ils étaient sortis dans le couloir en attendant le réveil de Kairi. Yuffie les avait rejoints entre temps. Seules Naminé et Aerith restaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le silence régnant en maître ne dérangeait pas Vanitas, assis contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière. Néanmoins, il s'ennuyait. Léon, debout à côté de lui, bras croisés, donnait presque l'impression de dormir tant il était immobile. Yuffie, en revanche, allait et venait le long du couloir, ne tenant pas en place.

« Arrête de bouger, lui ordonna finalement le garçon.

-Je peux pas, je m'ennuie ! Puis je m'inquiète, aussi ! »

Vanitas soupira. Celle-là, il n'allait pas la supporter bien longtemps.

« Yuffie, sérieusement, arrête ou je t'étr… »

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte choisit de s'ouvrir sur Aerith.

« Elle se réveille, sourit-elle. Visiblement, elle a quelque chose à nous annoncer, mais pas ici. »

Léon hocha la tête.

« On attendra chez Merlin. »

D'un regard aux deux autres, il les invita à le suivre.

Vanitas sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas. Pour que Kairi ait besoin de tous les réunir pour leur parler, ça devait être important. Sans doute que les pouvoirs de la jeune fille la mettaient en garde contre quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi.

Le brun était au courant pour les dons des Princesses de Cœur. Enfin, pour le plus gros de l'affaire. Il savait qu'elles pouvaient influencer l'essence même des mondes, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Par exemple, pour plonger un écosystème entier dans les ténèbres... Il avait d'ailleurs joué de cette dernière caractéristique précédemment en semant le doute dans l'esprit de Kairi, jouant sur ses points faibles. Tout cela pour tenter de la pousser à faire disparaître son monde d'origine. Ça lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, à présent. Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ça. Sans doute un pur besoin de vengeance. En apprenant que son retour du monde des ténèbres ne signifiait rien qu'un pur hasard, un caprice d'une jeune fille qui se sentait un peu inutile, il avait un peu perdu la raison, tout simplement.

Ces informations, il les tenait en grande partie du Chat de Cheshire, du pays des Merveilles. Sous ses jeux de mots et ses divagations se cachaient souvent des informations essentielles, pour peu que l'on sache décrypter ses mystérieuses paroles. Ce félin semblait presque omniscient, mais ne dévoilait pas facilement son savoir !

Tout ça pour dire que ça ne l'étonnerait pas si la jeune fille venait de voir quelque chose, ou de sentir un danger imminent. Rien à voir avec lui, au moins.

Une fois arrivés au repaire, ils expliquèrent brièvement la situation à Cid et Merlin en attendant les trois filles.

Kairi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, flanquée d'Aerith et de Naminé. Cette dernière semblait autant, voire plus pâle que la rousse et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir s'écrouler à tout moment. Vanitas trouvait qu'elle s'inquiétait trop. Kairi semblait aller nettement mieux, son regard droit et déterminé en témoignait. Serait-ce l'étrange amour qui liait les deux filles qui la faisait réagir ainsi ? Quel sentiment ridicule…

« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, annonça Kairi de but en blanc. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle et les dévisagea tous un à un, puis sembla perdre un peu de son assurance et chercha des yeux un quelconque secours chez Naminé.

« Je… ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

-C'est si grave que ça ? » s'inquiéta Yuffie.

Kairi secoua doucement la tête.

« Grave… Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ça nous concerne tous. Et je ne parle pas que du Jardin Radieux, mais de l'univers entier. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, curieux. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, mais pas d'une telle envergure.

« Explique-nous tout, dit Léon qui affichait pour une fois un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-C'est… commença la jeune fille. La première fois que j'en ai pris conscience, j'ai juste cru à une hallucination ou un mauvais rêve. C'était il y a quelques jours, sur l'Ile du Destin, quand… »

Elle coula un regard vers Vanitas et n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai revu les images de toutes les fois où j'avais inconsciemment utilisé mes pouvoirs… plus autre chose que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite et que j'ai tenté d'oublier. Récemment, cette vision m'a rattrapée. J'y vois les mondes se rapprocher. Je veux dire… _tous_ les mondes. Ils sont attirés les uns par les autres comme s'ils… fusionnaient. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, observant la réaction des autres, qui ne savaient qu'en penser. Plusieurs regards perplexes furent échangés.

« C'est l'avenir que j'ai vu, insista-t-elle. J'en suis certaine. Ca a dû se produire quand Alice et moi avons ouverts les entrechemins. A vrai dire, je pense qu'on les a carrément détruits… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les autres semblaient ne pas parvenir à assimiler la situation. Les barrières, détruites ? Qui plus est, un rassemblement des mondes pour n'en former qu'un ? Sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais envisagés une telle chose.

Vanitas ne voyait pas le problème dans l'affaire. Certes, ça ébranlait tout ce qu'ils connaissaient et ce serait un énorme changement, mais… Si les étoiles fusionnaient, il n'en ressortirait que des choses bénéfiques, non ? Plus besoin de vaisseaux Gummi ou de couloirs obscurs. Visiblement, Yuffie pensait la même chose, puisqu'elle s'exclama :

« C'est génial, non ? Ce sera plus pratique pour voyager et pour communiquer !

-Pas du tout, répondit Merlin, l'air grave. Au contraire, c'est une catastrophe. L'équilibre des mondes s'en trouvera bouleversé ! »

La tension dans la salle monta d'un cran, même si la moitié des personnes présente ne saisissait pas encore la gravité de ces paroles. Léon, qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusque-là, se tourna vers la Princesse.

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu as vu, Kairi ?

-Absolument, acquiesça-t-elle.

-En quoi est-ce un problème, exactement ? intervint doucement Naminé. Je ne comprends pas, moi non plus.

-En plusieurs points, expliqua Léon. Depuis la guerre des Keyblades, les mondes ont été divisés par le Kingdom Hearts et ont chacun eu droit à un cœur propre. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagiraient ceux-ci en entrant en contact les uns avec les autres. De plus, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon partout. Chaque écosystème a développé son propre espace-temps. Leur fusion créerait un énorme paradoxe.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

-Aucune idée, fit le guerrier. Dans le pire des cas, la fin pure et simple de l'univers.

-Sans compter les soucis liés au choc des cultures, renchérit Aerith. Même si tout se passe bien sur le plan géographique, la plupart des civils ignorent même l'existence d'autres mondes.

-D'autant plus, dit Merlin, que certains lieux sont incompatibles. Imaginez un peu si Atlantica et le Colisée de l'Olympe entraient en contact ! »

Vanitas, qui s'était tenu loin de la discussion jusque-là, eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur devant leur affolement.

« Bah, il pleuvrait sur la tête de ce cher Hadès, voilà tout ! On le sait, que c'est dangereux, pas la peine d'émettre des hypothèses stupides. L'important, c'est de savoir comment empêcher ça, non ?

-Le gamin a pas tort, fit observer Cid. Mais les Princesses de Cœur ne pourraient pas simplement recréer les barrières ? »

Kairi secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. On ne peut pas agir sur une chose qui n'existe plus.

-Je ne vois pas quoi faire… déclara l'enchanteur, pensif. Il faudrait contacter Yen Sid. »

Aerith hocha la tête, s'avançant au centre de la pièce d'un pas dynamique.

« Pas seulement lui, mais aussi les Elus de la Keyblade. On devrait préparer le château à accueillir une réunion. Qu'en dis-tu, Léon ? »

Le guerrier à la Gunblade, semblant avoir usé son quota de mot de la journée, se contenta d'approuver d'un geste de la main.

« Alors au travail, déclara énergiquement la guérisseuse. Il faut préparer la salle de réunion et les chambres d'amis. Les filles, vous venez avec moi. Léon et Vanitas, vous irez chercher des draps propres. »

Visiblement, elle prenait plaisir à diriger les préparatifs. Le brun se contenta de suivre en trainant un peu des pieds, pensif. On lui confiait une tâche. Serait-ce le signe qu'il commençait à trouver sa place ici ?

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres inutilisées de l'aile ouest du château, Vanitas et Léon s'affairaient à préparer deux lits superposés – chose que le premier n'avait jamais fait de sa vie et qu'il trouvait aussi simple que dénuée d'intérêt. Cette pièce servirait certainement aux Elus de l'Ile du Destin, Sora et Riku. Vanitas se demandait si le châtain le laisserait parler à Ventus un instant. Oh, il n'avait rien à lui dire en particulier, mais… Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas que son double lui manquait, mais s'il avait l'occasion de discuter avec lui, il ne la louperait pas.

« Tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

Il se tourna vers Léon, surpris, pas bien sûr d'avoir vraiment compris la question. Le guerrier le fixait, l'air d'attendre une réponse.

« Pourquoi je le serais ?

-Tu comprends l'ampleur de la situation, j'imagine, expliqua l'autre. Nous sommes tous concernés. »

A ces mots, Vanitas ne put retenir un rire sarcastique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens des valeurs communes…

« Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Si, ça l'est, que tu le veuilles ou non, répliqua Léon. Tant que tu es avec nous, tu fais face aux mêmes dangers.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça le brun. Et je vous aiderai, ne te méprends pas. Seulement, pour l'inquiétude et la compassion, ne compte pas sur moi. »

Le plus grand des deux termina sa besogne avant de dévisager l'autre d'un air perplexe.

« Je veux bien admettre que tu te fiches de nous, mais tu es menacé également. Tu te préoccupes de ta propre vie, non ? »

Là, il venait de toucher un point sensible. Le brun n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne dirais pas que je ne m'en soucie pas, mais ça ne me paraît pas si important que ça. Si je venais à mourir, eh bien… Tant pis.

-Alors il n'y a vraiment rien auquel tu tiens ? Rien qui te rattache à la vie ? »

Vanitas se figea net. A nouveau, cette douleur dans la poitrine, comme du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Il regarda en arrière, dans ses souvenirs proches et lointains. Autrefois, son seul désir avait été de forger la X-Blade. Cela lui semblait bien dérisoire désormais et il se sentait… vide.

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Tu poses trop de questions, Léon, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est curieux, tu n'es pas si bavard, d'habitude… »

Il se serait plus attendu à ce genre de question de la part d'une des filles, un peu trop curieuses.

« Je voulais juste t'aider », répliqua Léon.

Ces paroles l'agacèrent. L'aider ? En lui rappelant que son existence jusque-là n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Menteur. »

N'y tenant plus, il sortit de la pièce.

Ces êtres des Lumières et leurs bonnes paroles… Pourquoi restait-il avec eux, au juste ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait crû à la promesse de ce garçon blond avec qui il partageait un cœur. Parce qu'il avait entrevu un espoir de repartir à zéro.

Il n'avait été créé par Xehanort que pour lui servir d'outil. D'ailleurs, son vieux maître avait bien choisi son nom… Vanitas. Dans une langue ancienne et oubliée, cela désignait un état de vide ou de non-sens. Oui, ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Il était maudit, après tout, non ?

Et pourtant, il continuerait à se débattre pour échapper à ce fichu destin. Il se raccrocherait aux paroles de Ventus et à ces gens qui, étrangement, semblaient prêts à l'accepter. Ou tout du moins, à tolérer sa présence.

Et Léon, qui affirmait tenter de l'aider… Ca, Vanitas ne comprenait pas. Déjà, l'autre s'y prenait mal, surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Et puis, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'en avait aucune raison, après tout.

Les gens aidaient leurs amis, en général, mais Vanitas n'en avait pas, de ces choses. Il ne savait même pas comment on s'en faisait.

Enfin, ça ne devait pas être bien important.


	5. Douter

**5. Douter**

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa le soir-même. Selon Kairi, les mondes avaient déjà entamés leur rapprochement depuis longtemps. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de semaines avant que certains d'entre eux n'entrent en collision. Les Elus de la Keyblade avaient donc été appelés en urgence et la réunion aurait lieu le lendemain.

Sora et Riku débarquèrent donc sur la place de la ville. Le premier accourut avec un grand sourire tandis que le second suivait plus lentement.

Dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur lui, Vanitas sentit la présence de Ventus tout au fond des iris bleus, encore plus éloignée qu'auparavant. Ce constat lui fit froncer les sourcils. Son double se serait-il rendormi comme il devrait logiquement le faire depuis plus de dix ans ?

Puis, il porta le regard vers l'autre, Riku, tout d'abord sans grand intérêt. Puis un détail attira son attention. Plus qu'un simple détail, à vrai dire…

Il les sentait, les ténèbres tapies au fond du cœur de l'argenté, plus prononcées que dans la plupart des cœurs. Néanmoins, elles semblaient comprimées, comme dans un étau, se débattant pour refaire surface.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Vanitas ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Tiens donc, se pourrait-il que le garçon tente d'étouffer une obscurité trop insistante ? Sans doute que la barrière qui retenait celle-ci finirait par céder. Ce serait intéressant à observer…

Riku se rendit compte du regard insistant du brun et afficha un air méfiant avant de détourner prestement les yeux.

Sora, qui n'avait pas la réserve de son ami, vint saluer Vanitas comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses proches.

« Je suis content que t'ai décidé de rejoindre Léon et les autres ! l'agressa le châtain. Ça se passe bien ? »

L'autre mis trop longtemps à répondre, surpris de la franchise de l'Elu, qui attendait avec un sourire niais.

« Autant que possible quand des idiots me posent des questions sans réponse », déclara-t-il, sur la défensive.

Après tout, c'était vrai : il ne pouvait pas dire que son séjour au Jardin Radieux se déroulait mal, mais pas l'inverse non plus. Ça se passait… avec son lot de bizarreries, mais au moins ça se passait.

Sora eut une moue vexée, avant de répliquer :

« C'est sûr qu'avec une attitude si peu amicale, ça ne doit pas être génial…

-Pense ce que tu veux », rétorqua Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

La discussion fut vite interrompue par Kairi et Léon qui vinrent saluer Sora. Non loin de là, Riku discutait avec Naminé et Aerith.

Vanitas les observa un moment, silencieux, avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à partir. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par ces retrouvailles.

Néanmoins, un échange entre Sora et Léon attira son attention.

« Quand est-ce que le Roi arrive ?

-Il nous a envoyé un courrier pour prévenir de son retard. Visiblement, il aurait eu un souci de dernière minute… »

L'inquiétude perçant dans la voix du guerrier n'augurait rien de bon. Enfin, ils verraient bien en temps voulu. Vanitas ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de toute cette agitation, mais ça l'intéressait tout de même. Au moins, il se passait quelque chose… Et dans l'absolu, il pourrait, pourquoi pas, prouver sa bonne foi aux habitants du Jardin. Quoique, lui-même n'était pas certain de cette dernière. Les trahirait-il, s'il en avait l'occasion ? Sans doute que oui.

Au final, il s'éloigna en direction des remparts de la ville. Il voulait être seul, mais la perspective de retourner dans sa chambre blanche et vide ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle était moche, cette pièce. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un décorateur, alors l'idée de l'embellir ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Une fois arrivé à l'immense ravin qui bordait la ville, il s'assit tout au bord, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ventus traversa son esprit et il se demanda à nouveau s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ferma les yeux alors que la scène défilait, encore claire et précise derrière ses paupières fermées.

_Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en silence et ne prononcèrent pas un mot avant d'être complètement hors de vue des autres._

_Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil à Ventus, qui avait emprunté le corps de Sora pour un moment. Il ne pensait pas cela possible auparavant. Et puis, c'était tellement… étrange, de le revoir après tout ce temps… Dix ans, et aucun des deux n'avait vieillis à cause de leur enfermement, l'un dans les ténèbres et l'autre dans un cœur. Quelles prisons dissemblables pour des êtres censés se compléter !_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, commença soudain Ventus sans regarder le brun, mais je suis désolé. Vraiment. »_

_Il avait l'air sincère._

_« Arrête ton délire, soupira l'autre. A mon avis, tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es. Si je suis comme je suis, ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

_-Mais si je t'avais aidé au lieu de te rejeter, protesta Ven. Si je t'avais donné une chance de t'en sortir, peut-être… Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste que tu aurais moins souffert. »_

_Vanitas médita ces paroles un moment. Serait-ce vrai ? Aurait-il pu avoir un autre destin que cette voie solitaire à laquelle sa nature ténébreuse semblait le condamner d'entrée de jeu ? Ça, il ne le saurait jamais._

_« Tant pis, répondit-il. C'est trop tard de toute façon._

_-Tu crois ça ? dit doucement le blond._

_-Oui. J'ai fait trop de mal et j'en ferais sûrement encore. »_

_Il n'en éprouvait aucun remord, bien qu'il ait parfaitement conscience de ses actes._

_« Kairi t'as donné une seconde chance, non ? Ne la gâche pas. »_

_Vanitas en aurait presque rit s'il ne se sentait pas aussi épuisé. Kairi, il avait tenté de la tuer, et n'avait épargné sa Simili que parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Ventus…_

_« Ce n'était pas son intention », répliqua-t-il._

_L'autre garçon haussa les épaules._

_« Mais le fait est là, sourit-il. Il y a un monde qui s'appelle le Jardin Radieux. C'est là que vivent Kairi et Naminé. Les habitants y sont plutôt accueillants. Tu pourrais rester parmi eux Il y a un homme nommé Léon, là-bas. Il te suffirait de t'adresser à lui. Alors, que décides-tu ? »_

_Le brun ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne se sentait pas encore convaincu, mais il ressentait quelque chose comme de l'envie à l'évocation de la vie que son double lui promettait. Il secoua la tête._

_« Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais jamais cohabiter avec les êtres de Lumière._

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

_-Nous sommes trop différents…_

_-Promets-moi d'essayer, au moins ! proteste Ventus avec un regard suppliant. Ça ne te coûte rien ! »_

_Vanitas le dévisagea, surpris. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il se souvenait avoir tenté de tuer Aqua et Terra, les deux amis du blond, et son seul regret dans l'affaire était d'avoir échoué, alors…_

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il à l'autre. A cause de tes prétendus remord ? »_

_Le garçon eut un sourire triste._

_« Je ne sais pas… Juste, ça me fait de la peine de savoir que tu souffres. »_

_Vanitas ne put rien répondre, trop abasourdi par les mots de son double. Quelque chose s'agita en lui, dans ce cœur trop sombre. Une chose qui lui ferait presque mal mais qui, étrangement, ne lui paraissait pas désagréable._

_« Penses-y » lui dit une dernière Ventus avant de s'effacer._

_A sa place se tenait désormais Sora, l'air un peu perdu. Il posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Vanitas._

_« Donc… Tu rentres avec nous ? »_

_Il ne savait pas. Il se voyait mal retourner là-bas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais quelle autre solution lui restait-il ?_

_« Peut-être un jour », déclara-t-il en tournant les talons._

_Il ouvrit un couloir obscur._

_« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'étonna le châtain. Viens !_

_-Je dois encore réfléchir. »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna dans le passage qui s'empressa de se refermer._

Vanitas ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Oui, quelque part, il les enviait, ces êtres de Lumières. Tout paraissait si facile, pour eux. Il ne les comprenait pas. Néanmoins, même s'il était toujours plus ou moins seul, il se sentait de plus en plus capable d'agir comme eux tout en restant lui-même.

Mais à quoi ça l'avançait ? Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait, en définitif. Un foyer ? Un but ? Ou juste… être heureux ?

Un bruit de pas lointain le fit se retourner. Peu après, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Tiens, Riku…

Lorsque l'argenté s'aperçut de sa présence, il grimaça et fit mine de partir.

« Tu me fuis ? questionna Vanitas, amusé par sa réaction.

-Pas spécialement, rétorqua sèchement l'autre garçon. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul avec toi.

-Donc, tu me fuis, éluda le brun.

-Non.

-Si.

-Pense ce que tu veux.

-Eh bien, je pense que tu me fuis. »

Riku grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, si tu veux savoir.

-Tiens donc… Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu t'en es pris à Sora et Kairi, répondit-il. Ça te suffit, comme raison ? »

Au moins, il semblait plus sensé que les autres habitants, qui avaient décidés de lui faire aveuglément confiance. Décidément, il ne les comprenait pas. Seuls Naminé et Cid paraissaient encore un peu méfiants. Oh, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ! Il trouvait leur réaction logique et tout à fait justifiable.

« Ça me suffit, oui, acquiesça-t-il légèrement. Tu ne me croirais pas, si je te disais que j'ai changé, j'imagine ?

-Du tout, fit Riku.

-Et tu aurais raison, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! » avoua Vanitas.

L'autre sembla se figer, ce qui arracha un sourire au brun.

« Calme-toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tous vous tuer…

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, alors ?

-Hum… fit-il semblant de réfléchir. Disons… Que je ne renonce pas à ce que je suis, mais que je ne veux de mal à aucun d'entre vous. »

Il se retint d'ajouter un « pour l'instant ». Après tout, ses motivations pouvaient changer un jour, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela pour le moment.

Riku garda le silence. Vanitas ne parvenait pas à deviner ses pensées, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

« Assied-toi, lui dit le brun avec un mouvement de tête. Explique-moi ce à quoi tu penses.

-Ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna l'argenté, un sourcil arqué.

-Ca me distrait, répondit l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Une distraction, aussi… »

Après tout, s'il était venu là, il devait s'ennuyer de la compagnie des autres, non ? Riku hésita un moment avant de prendre place aux côtés du brun, une jambe repliée, l'autre se balançant dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, commença-t-il, mais je suis persuadé que tu nous trahiras à la première occasion. »

Les trahir ? L'idée l'avait en effet traversée.

« Si je trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant ailleurs, ce n'est pas exclu. »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'avoues, comme ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. Pour le moment, je suis de votre côté. Je m'en lasserais peut-être un jour ou l'autre.

-Je le savais. Si Xehanort revenait, tu…

-Non, coupa sèchement Vanitas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une offre plus intéressante. »

Plutôt mourir que de retourner avec ce vieux fou. Riku eut l'air surpris.

« Tu abandonnerais ton maître ?

-Mon maître ! ricana le brun. Tu en parles comme si ça avait de l'importance pour moi. Je restais avec lui par nécessité. »

Pour tout avouer, Xehanort était certainement l'une des seules personnes qu'il détestait foncièrement.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune loyauté…

-Eh non. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en passant du temps ici…

-Je ne crois pas, fit Riku.

-Pense ce que tu veux. »

Le silence se fit. La conversation n'avait pas vraiment tournée de la manière dont Vanitas l'espérait. Tant pis. Il aurait d'autres occasions de s'amuser au détriment de l'autre garçon.

Sans dire un mot, il se leva et partit, laissant l'autre seul.


	6. Ecouter

**6- Ecouter**

« Mais que font-ils ? »

Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter. Ni le Roi Mickey, ni le sorcier Yen Sid n'étaient encore arrivés au Jardin Radieux, et la réunion devait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Oh, bien sûr, ils pourraient la reporter, mais… Pour que ces deux-là aient un tel retard, quelque chose devait clocher.

Le Comité avait pris place dans une salle du château d'Ansem. Vanitas fixait depuis quelques minutes le portrait du jeune Xehanort dans sa blouse de scientifique. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Terra, mais l'expression de son visage lui rappelait davantage son vieux mentor. En tout cas, il était perplexe sur un point…

« Pourquoi vous gardez ce tableau ici ? demanda-t-il à Léon, assis à ses côtés.

-Hum, bonne question… lui répondit celui-ci. On n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de le déplacer. Il est aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs.

-Ca fait extrêmement laid », lâcha le brun.

L'autre ne répondit pas, s'imaginant sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une remarque en l'air. A vrai dire, le portrait mettait Vanitas plutôt mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le scientifique l'observait, et ça l'agaçait profondément. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà quitté la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette simple peinture lui faisait cet effet-là.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, un bruit se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce, comme une petite explosion et, soudain, devant eux, se tenaient les deux absents. Le sorcier et la souris. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air épuisé et grave.

Vanitas regarda Mickey et hésita entre l'amusement et la perplexité en se souvenant que c'était le même rongeur à qui il avait eu affaire dix ans plus tôt, celui qui était alors si joyeux et immature. A présent, il dirigeait un royaume, et tous le considérait comme sage et réfléchi, bien qu'il ait toujours la même bonne humeur –enfin, en temps normal. Décidément, l'univers ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner en son absence…

Ce fut Yen Sid qui prit la parole le premier, direct comme à son habitude.

« Nous avons un… Ou plutôt, deux problèmes d'envergure. »

Les autres gardèrent le silence. Deux ?

« Bien entendu, reprit-il, nous devons trouver un moyen de stopper la fusion des mondes. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… »

Il poussa un bref soupir.

Voyant qu'il ne poursuivit pas, Naminé l'enjoignit à continuer.

« Maître Yen Sid ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le mage hocha la tête, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Mickey qui enchaîna.

« Xehanort est revenu. »

Rien que trois mots, qui s'empressèrent d'épaissir la tension déjà bien présente dans l'air. Quoi ?

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir très brièvement soulevé cette hypothèse la veille avec Riku, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se réaliserait ! D'ailleurs, il sentit le regard de l'argenté dans son dos, méfiant. Pour cette fois, il l'ignora, n'ayant pas envie de plaisanter.

« Hein ?! s'exclama Sora après un temps indéfinissable.

-C… C'est une blague ? articula Kairi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Enfin, il n'a pas encore refait surface, précisa le Roi. Mais cela ne serait tarder.

-Enfin, c'est impossible… contra Riku, perplexe. Xehanort a été battu il y a des années ! Xemnas et son Sans-Cœur aussi…

-Justement ! C'est là qu'est le problème. Expliquez-leur, Maître Yen Sid. »

Le vieux magicien marqua un de ces temps d'arrêts que Vanitas trouvait totalement superflu. Qu'il leur dise tout d'un trait au lieu de préserver le suspense !

« Voyez-vous, entama le magicien, lorsqu'une personne perd son cœur, Un Simili et un Sans-Cœur sont créés. Si ces deux derniers sont détruits, l'essence de l'être d'origine est restaurée. »

Sora manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Ca veut dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ?

-Pas pour rien, le reprit Yen Sid. Ces entités représentaient des menaces qui ne pouvaient être ignorées. Néanmoins, je crains que Xehanort ne tarde plus avant de passer à l'action. Il a déjà eu du temps pour se préparer. De plus, j'ai peur qu'il ne profite de cette fusion des mondes pour passer à l'action. Nous devons nous montrer très vigilants… »

Alors, c'était ça…

Vanitas resta silencieux. Sans doute que son ancien maître voudrait poursuivre son but initial : créer la X-Blade. Il aurait donc besoin de lui…

Oh, il ne rejoindrait pas sa cause, évidemment ! Il s'était déjà montré assez stupide par le passé et avait bien conscience que cette voie ne le mènerait nulle part. Néanmoins, volontaire ou non, Xehanort tenterait certainement tout pour parvenir à son but. Avec un peu de chance, il le croyait toujours dans les ténèbres, et irait chercher là-bas en premier lieu.

« Que devons-nous faire, alors ? questionna Aerith.

-Se tenir prêts. Seuls des Maîtres de la Keyblade seront suffisamment puissant pour lui tenir tête.

-Pas de problèmes ! intervint Sora d'un air déterminé. On s'en chargera.

-Patience, ce n'est pas si simple, temporisa le mage. Et j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas un Maître… Pas encore, du moins. Comme vos prédécesseurs, il vous faut passez l'examen de maîtrise. Cette épreuve attestera de la puissance de votre cœur. Vous serez deux à le suivre. Toi et Riku. »

Cela eut au moins pour effet de calmer l'enthousiasme du châtain.

« Très bien, fit-il.

-J'accepte également, renchérit Riku.

-Euh… Maître ? »

Kairi avait fait un pas en avant, l'air mal à l'aise, mais néanmoins déterminée à protester.

« Ça m'ennuie de vous demander cela, mais… Et moi ? Je peux également manier la Keyblade ! Je… »

Elle s'interrompit alors que Yen Sid levait une main pour lui faire signe de le laisser parler.

« Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas oublié… Ni toi, ni aucun autre Elu, précisa-t-il en glissant un regard vers Vanitas. Vous passerez l'examen en temps voulu, mais j'ai peur d'avoir besoin de vous ailleurs dans l'immédiat. »

Le brun ne sut comment réagir au sous-entendu. Le sorcier le considérait vraiment comme un Elu de la Keyblade à part entière ? Alors qu'il n'était, au fond, que la moitié de Ventus ?

Kairi hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Excusez-moi.

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, il faut nous attarder sur cette autre catastrophe…

-Tout ça d'un coup, soupira Aerith. Ça paraît tellement irréel…

-Et pourtant… renchérit Léon. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher les mondes de se rapprocher ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de solution, déclara Yen Sid. Ou du moins, rien qu'une piste hasardeuse. Mais ce sera périlleux et j'ai peur que cela ne mène pas à grand-chose en définitif.

-Si ça peut ramener la stabilité aux mondes, on doit essayer…

-Le problème est que l'on risque d'offrir du terrain à l'ennemi, leur apprit-il. C'est le Kingdom Hearts qui a créé les entrechemins et fragmenté l'univers. Ce qui me paraîtrait le plus évident serait de lui demander de les recréer. »

Dite comme ça, la chose paraissait simple, mais aussi absurde. Aller parler avec le Kingdom Hearts ? Quelle étrange idée ! Et puis, il fallait déjà trouver un moyen d'y accéder… Autant dire que c'était impossible. Quoique, Xehanort avait été proche d'y arriver, mais lui n'était qu'un vieux taré !

Nul besoin de dire que toute la salle pensait l'idée folle. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'avait Vanitas et, pour une fois, il partageait leur avis.

« Comment ? souffla tout à coup Naminé.

-Nous pourrions suivre les traces de Xehanort et tenter de créer la X-Blade, mais je ne pense pas que mutiler un cœur soit une solution.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, alors ? » questionna Riku.

Yen Sid secoua la tête d'un air grave.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule piste exploitable, mais il nous faudra plus de chance que de courage dans cette entreprise. Il faut chercher dans le domaine des ténèbres. »

Un rire se fit entendre du côté de Vanitas, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ils croyaient vraiment que ce serait si facile ?

« Il faut des années pour explorer les ténèbres entières ! Même moi je ne suis jamais parvenu au bout ! On risque d'errer sans fin pendant une éternité, sans aucune notion du temps. Si j'étais vous, je ne m'y risquerais pas.

-A vrai dire, puisque tu connais bien l'endroit, je comptais sur toi pour diriger l'expédition », asséna le magicien.

… Quoi ? Il y pensait sérieusement ?

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est impensable ! s'exclama le brun. Le temps qu'on trouve ne serait-ce qu'un indice, s'il y en a, les mondes seront entrés en collision depuis des lustres.

-Nous devons essayer ! protesta la voix fluette du Roi Mickey. Même si c'est désespéré, nous n'avons que cette solution. On ne te forcera pas si tu n'en a pas envie, mais ça irait plus vite si tu y allais. »

Le garçon croisa les bras, perplexe. C'était sans espoir, un peu comme de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin et avec un temps limité. On ne savait même pas s'il y avait une aiguille, ni à quoi elle ressemblait, d'ailleurs…

Pourtant… Ce serait l'occasion de gagner la confiance des autres. Et puis, le rongeur avait raison. Ça irait plus vite si Vanitas s'y rendait, étant donné qu'il contrôlait l'obscurité. La perspective de retourner dans ce lieu où il fut bloqué durant dix années de trop ne l'enchantait guère, mais…

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. J'accepte.

-Je veux y aller aussi ! » fit une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Kairi se tenait debout, sûre d'elle, à côté de sa Simili qui la dévisageait sans comprendre.

« Kairi ? s'étonna Naminé. Pourquoi tu…

-C'est de ma faute… expliqua-t-elle doucement. A cause de moi, les barrières ont été détruites et l'univers court peut-être à sa perte. Je veux arranger ça. »

Yen Sid hocha la tête.

« Je me doutais que tu prendrais cette décision. Eh bien, ainsi soit-il. Vous partirez tous les deux. »

Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil à la Princesse de Cœur. Bon, au moins, il ne partait pas avec Cid ou Yuffie…

« Attendez une minute ! »

C'était Riku, qui ne paraissait pas spécialement enchanté de la décision prise.

« Je suis le seul à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser Kairi seule avec_… lui_ ? »

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, que l'argenté ne laisserait pas passer ça, vu comme il paraissait méfiant à son égard.

« Mais il est de notre côté ! intervint Sora.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Ce que tu es buté ! » s'exclama son ami.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose de certainement bien senti au châtain, mais se ravise et préféra se tourner vers Yen Sid.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je pars avec eux, annonça-t-il fermement.

-Quoi ? Attend, Riku, tu…

-Laisse tomber, Sora, coupa celui-ci.

-Tu es bien conscient, demanda Yen Sid, que tu dois passer ton examen de maîtrise ?

-J'attendrais.

-Hm, si Xehanort passe à l'action et que nous n'avons pas assez de guerriers, nous…

-Sauf votre respect, Maître, protesta doucement Mickey, il nous reste… Enfin, je pense qu'il est temps de leur révéler les évènements récents. Je sais que vous aviez dit que ça pouvait attendre, mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire.

-Tu as raison. Explique-leur donc. »

Le Roi se lança alors dans un récit plutôt indigeste après toutes ces informations. Vanitas ne comprenait pas les bases de l'histoire, mais elle semblait faire sens pour la plupart des autres. Des données dans un journal auraient communiqué qu'il était temps de sauver plusieurs personnes dont le sort était lié à Sora. Parmi eux, son Simili Roxas, une fille que personne ne semblait connaître, un autre Simili nommé Axel, et bien entendu Terra, Aqua, ainsi que Ventus.

« Est-ce qu'on aura le temps de s'occuper de ça, avec tout ce que nous devons déjà affronter ?

-C'est pour ça que tous ceux qui le peuvent devront œuvrer, et pas seulement les Elus de la Clé. La décision d'aider ou non vous appartient au final, bien entendu. »

Les uns après les autres, les habitants du Jardin Radieux se portèrent tous volontaires. La réunion se termina là, après avoir décidé que l'exploration des ténèbres commencerait dans deux jours.

Vanitas ne savait pas quoi penser de la réunion et de ce qu'il y avait appris. Il se sentait embarqué dans une aventure hasardeuse, avec une seule certitude : cette fois-ci, il était dans le camp des gentils.

* * *

Pardon pour le retard qu'a eu ce chapitre. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je ne sais pas si les explications données dans ce chapitre sont claires. Si vous avez le moindre doute, n'hésitez pas! ^^


	7. Errer

****Arf, ce coup-ci, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion, dont je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre dimanche comme prévu! Désolée!

* * *

**7. Errer**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se demanda pas où il était. Il reconnaissait le mur trop blanc, de cette couleur qu'il n'aimait pas mais qu'il subissait depuis quelques jours.

Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais ce fut ce matin-là, dans les quelques secondes qui suivent l'éveil, que le constat tomba dans son esprit.

Non, il ne se plaisait pas ici.

Il n'aimait pas cette ville, ses habitants ne lui inspiraient rien et il ne se sentait pas… Eh bien, pas chez lui.

Mais c'était normal, se souvint-il au bout d'un temps supplémentaire. C'était normal, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui nulle part, ou presque. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, juste cette fois, il avait cru pouvoir, peut-être, trouver un endroit où il serait bien. Foutaises.

Enfin, il imaginait que cela n'avait pas d'importance dans l'immédiat. Le lendemain, il quitterait le Jardin Radieux avec Riku et Kairi, et il retournerait dans les Ténèbres pour un temps indéterminé…

Et là-bas ? Ah, oui, dans l'obscurité il s'était senti plus ou moins à l'aise… Après tout, ce lieu l'acceptait, mais… Non, il n'y avait pas été heureux, juste incroyablement seul. Sensation qui ne s'était pourtant pas arrangée avec son arrivée ici. Bien qu'il y ait constamment du monde autour de lui, tournant en rond comme des mouches, il ne se sentait vraiment proche d'aucun d'entre eux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à s'intégrer nulle part ?

Vanitas soupira, s'asseyant sur son lit et tentant de refouler ces pensées idiotes dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il aperçut Sora et Riku dans l'une des calmes ruelles bordant la grande place, visiblement en grande conversation puisqu'ils n'entendirent même pas Vanitas approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière le châtain. Riku leva un regard hostile vers lui, qui fit se retourner son ami.

« Oh, salut ! fit le châtain en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.

-Je dérange, peut-être ? » questionna le brun.

Il s'en fichait un peu, de la réponse, mais c'était sans doute plus « amical » de demander, comme dirait l'autre…

« Non, du tout, on… discutait juste. »

Il perçut le mensonge mais ne releva pas.

« Donc, je peux te parler ? En _privé_ », précisa-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

L'argenté lui envoya un regard agacé avant de partir sans protester. Sora le regarda s'éloigner un moment, pensif, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas ne claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour le réveiller.

« Toujours là ? »

L'autre cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? Euh, oui… Donc, tu voulais me parler ?

-Pas à toi, à Ventus, précisa le brun.

-Oh… »

A ces mots, Sora baissa les yeux au sol, embarrassé.

« Je… J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais… Après le jour où il a emprunté mon corps sur l'île, il est venu me voir deux ou trois fois en rêve et depuis, plus rien. Je pense qu'il s'est rendormi... Même si je ne comprends pas très bien le principe, en fait… »

Ça, c'était fâcheux. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'avait trop rien à lui dire, mais… mais il ne savait pas. L'absence du blond le dérangeait. Un peu. Bah, tant pis, non ? Sauf que cette sensation ne voulait pas partir… de la frustration ? Non, mais ça s'en approchait. Et zut, qu'est-ce que c'était, encore ?

« Ok, fit-il simplement avant de commencer à partir.

-Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose en particulier ? le retint Sora.

-Ça te regarde ?

-Non, c'est juste que… commença l'autre garçon en se grattant la nuque, Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! On l'est tous, d'ailleurs. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil perplexe devant l'immense sourire innocent de l'autre garçon. Il lui faisait quoi, là ?

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie d'étaler mes états d'âme à n'importe qui, contrairement à certains. »

Visiblement, il venait de le vexer.

« Oh, très bien. Je voulais juste t'aider… »

Aider. Ils n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche, dans le coin !

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut à Sora d'avoir l'air étonné.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous semblez tous vouloir… m'aider ? précisa Vanitas. Ça n'a pas de sens. Après tous les soucis que je vous aie causés, j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre. »

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas davantage, à vrai dire, c'était que cette attention le dérangeait. Enfin, il devrait être habitué à ne plus rien saisir de la situation, à présent… Sauf que ça l'agaçait. Voilà, la seule chose dont il pouvait être certain, c'était que ça l'agaçait. Profondément, même.

Ce que Sora s'apprêtait à lui dire, il ne pourra pas le supporter.

« Parce que… On est amis, non ? »

Il avait l'air de guetter l'approbation du brun.

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Amis ?

« Amis… » répéta-t-il pour voir ce que ça faisait.

Le mot sonnait mal dans sa bouche, comme moite. Faux. Soit Sora était quelqu'un d'extrêmement optimiste, soit il lui mentait. Dans quel but ?

« C'est ça, fit-il sèchement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. »

L'autre sembla perdu. Irrité, Vanitas tourna les talons.

« Et voilà, conclut le garçon en se tournant vers Cheshire. C'est bizarre que tu ne m'aies pas interrompu. »

Le félin, perché sur un nénuphar géant, arborait son plus immense sourire. Vanitas aurait presque la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Comme à chaque fois, en fait.

« Oh, je n'aurais pas voulu interrompre une histoire si tordante !

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de tordant ? répliqua sèchement le brun.

-Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus amusant ! Mais dis-donc, que cherches-tu, ici ? »

Il avait eu besoin de s'isoler, de quitter un petit moment le Jardin Radieux pour réfléchir. Et sans qu'il y pense vraiment, son couloir obscur l'avait mené droit au Pays des Merveilles. Cheshire semblait l'attendre, alors il lui avait tout raconté depuis le début. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme si ce chat complètement fêlé pouvait…_ l'aider_. Ah, il commençait à détester ce mot !

« Rien, je voulais être seul.

-Seul avec toi-même ? Quel étrange choix de destination pour se retrouver! Tu t'es perdu ? »

Et voilà, il recommençait à parler par énigme ! Souvent, ses paroles avaient un sens caché. Encore fallait-il le trouver, et Vanitas ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire preuve de patience.

« Oh, arrête un peu…

-Comme la petite fille de l'autre fois, avec son jouet tout neuf. Elle se cherchait, elle aussi. »

Parlerait-il de Kairi ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? soupira-t-il.

-Tout et rien. Il semblerait que tu lui ressembles.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu suis la même voie qu'elle.

-Nous n'avons rien en commun. »

Le gros corps mauve de Cheshire disparut. De lui, il ne restait que deux pupilles fendues et un sourire fendu en demi-lune.

« Tout et rien, comme je viens de te le dire. Achèveras-tu ce qu'elle a commencé ? »

Ca ne servait à rien… et ça l'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose ! Il décida de repartir. Finalement, il serait plus tranquille dans sa chambre, au château. Même si elle était moche.

« Parfois, lança-t-il à Cheshire avant de disparaître dans le couloir obscur, je me dis que tu sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le devrais. »

Le chat se volatilisa entièrement sans répondre. Après avoir lâché un bref soupir, Vanitas partit également.

« Tu étais où ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Riku s'approcher de lui. Tiens donc, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole de son plein gré…

« Au pays de la Folie… Enfin, des Merveilles, il paraît, mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il a de merveilleux. Cheshire est une vraie plaie, tu sais ? Je crois qu'il aime bien s'entendre parler…

-Un peu comme toi, répliqua Riku. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Sora, mais il en faut beaucoup pour le contrarier. »

Ah, alors il avait bouleversé ce pauvre gosse ? Il n'en était même pas désolé…

« Oh, trois fois rien, juste que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. Il semblait vouloir me faire croire qu'on était amis. »

L'argenté soupira.

« Lui, il y croit. Il est comme ça… »

Donc, il s'agissait bien d'un excès de naïveté. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire ça ?

« J'imagine que tu ne viens pas juste pour me parler de ça ? devina Vanitas. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu aurais pu juste te contenter de me fusiller du regard comme tu le fais si bien.

-Léon te cherchait, répondit froidement Riku. Tu ne peux pas t'absenter comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis libre, non ? »

Vanitas ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, qu'il fasse une petite escapade de temps à autres ? Il n'était pas sous surveillance, si ?

« Mais préviens, au moins. On pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

-Oh, comme c'est touchant ! ironisa le brun.

-Pas moi en particulier, grimaça l'autre.

-Bien entendu. »

Riku arqua un sourcil.

« Tu te fiches de moi, là, non ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas… Qui peut savoir ? »

Finalement, passer du temps avec le Chat de Cheshire pouvait avoir de bons côtés. En tout cas, ça ne semblait pas plaire à l'argenté qui, agacé, se détourna sans demander son reste. Ah, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille tout de suite ! Le plus amusant restait à venir.

« Je les sens, tu sais ? lâcha Vanitas avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Tes ténèbres. »

Gagné. Le jeune homme se figea sur place, risqua un regard incertain en arrière.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

-Oh, personne… Mais je vois bien qu'elles essaient de s'échapper. Elles commencent à y arriver, d'ailleurs. »

L'argenté se tourna vers lui, piqué au vif.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai renoncé aux Ténèbres.

-Elles sont encore là, pourtant… murmura le brun en s'approchant, un mince sourire ancré sur les lèvres. Et pas en petite quantité, comme chez tes amis.

-Mon cœur n'est pas faible ! »

Alors pour lui, laisser l'obscurité faire surface était un signe de faiblesse ? Intéressant… Vexant, aussi, un peu, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. C'était juste trop drôle, de voir l'autre nier ainsi !

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, clarifia Vanitas. Seulement, tu refuses d'accepter ta vraie nature. Les Ténèbres sont là, et alors ? C'est si grave ? »

Il avança encore d'un pas. La jambe de Riku esquissa un moment pour reculer, mais il se retint, conscient que ce serait un signe d'infériorité aux yeux de l'autre. Il avait sa fierté malgré tout.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Bien sûr que non, fit le brun en le dépassant, prenant le chemin qui menait au quartier général du Comité. Personne n'est comme moi. »

Il s'éloigna, satisfait, laissant Riku seul avec ses doutes.


	8. Entendre

**8. Entendre**

Ah, voilà, il venait de mettre le doigt dessus. Comme ça, rien qu'en sortant de son lit. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi il ne supportait pas ce monde : il y régnait un trop plein de Lumière qu'il trouvait somme toute plutôt inconfortable.

Serait-ce la preuve –si preuve devait être faite- que deux natures trop opposées ne pouvaient cohabiter ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas rester… Enfin, il verrait ça à son retour. Aujourd'hui, il partait à l'aventure.

_Le grand départ_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec ironie. Ce ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir… Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Ils ne sauveraient pas les mondes ainsi…

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, il sortit de la pièce et passa dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

D'une porte entrouverte, il perçut ce qui lui semblait être une dispute et reconnut les voix de Sora et Riku. Ralentissant l'allure, il s'arrêta tout à fait avant de passer devant la chambre, intrigué, en tentant de rester hors de vue.

« Je ne comprends pas… disait le châtain. Tu ne veux pas passer Maître ? Viens avec moi ! Kairi se débrouillera avec Vanitas ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis l'autre garçon commença plus doucement.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de ça… Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Je n'y arriverais pas, Sora.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama celui-ci. Juste, pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui…

-Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Terra ! le coupa Riku. Voilà pourquoi. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Ah, oui, ils connaissaient tous l'histoire… Terra avait échoué à cause des ténèbres en lui –qui, grâce à Xehanort, s'étaient réveillées pile au mauvais moment- et avait presque inconsciemment continué de suivre cette voie, se prenant dans un engrenage sans fin, anéantissant son vieux maître Eraqus et finissant par se piéger lui-même. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ça avait été si facile de le faire sombrer…

« Mais quel rapport ça a avec toi ? Tu te cherches des excuses !

-Il a succombé à ses Ténèbres, Sora ! Et j'ai peur de… »

Visiblement, le plus jeune ne comprit pas, puisqu'il protesta à nouveau :

« Mais tu es au-delà de tout ça, maintenant ! C'est fini, non ?

-Je le croyais aussi, expliqua l'argenté. Mais elles sont toujours là, et elles se battent pour refaire surface. Elles y arriveront peut-être. »

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Vanitas repense à la veille, lorsqu'il avait nargué l'argenté à ce sujet. Alors, ça le perturbait tant que ça ? Et dire que, 24 heures auparavant, il affirmait ne plus s'en soucier ! Quel menteur…

« Riku ! protesta Sora, encore avec cet accent d'agacement dans la voix comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant qui s'obstinait dans sa bêtise. On en a déjà parlé, pourtant ! Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ça. On est là pour t'aider ! Et puis, si tu y mets toute ta volonté, elles ne…

-Mais arrête, un peu ! »

A en juger par le ton de sa voix, il était à bout. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion. Ce coup-ci, Sora ne protesta pas.

« Tu ne comprends pas, poursuivit Riku. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. On ne peut pas tout régler par de belles paroles. »

Le ton s'était fait plus paisible sur la fin. A nouveau, un silence tendu. Vanitas attendit.

« On n'y arrivera plus, hein ? chuchota Sora au bout d'un moment, la voix lourde. A s'entendre, je veux dire. Depuis le départ de Kairi, on n'est plus d'accord sur rien.

-Pas comme ça, effectivement... »

Il y eut comme un bruit de sanglot, dont Vanitas ne sut identifier le propriétaire. Là, il ne comprenait pas trop. Qu'est-ce qui les mettait dans un état pareil, au juste ? Apparemment, il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi ?

« C… C'est fini, alors ? » balbutia Sora.

Un soupir. Riku.

« Je suis fatigué de cette situation et je pense que toi aussi… J'ai raison ?

-Un peu, oui, avoua le châtain. Je… Des fois, je me dis que c'était mieux avant qu'on…

-Avant qu'on sorte ensemble », acheva l'argenté.

Quoi, eux aussi, alors ? Hm, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses…

« Voilà, fit l'autre. Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là avant de vraiment tout gâcher… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois, oui. »

S'en suivit une courte pause gênée. Décidément…

« On aura eu de bons moments, fit Riku.

-Ouais… Quoiqu'il arrive, j'veux que tu saches… Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Toi aussi, approuva l'argenté, ça ne changera pas. Et on aurait dû s'en tenir là.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Vanitas entendit des bruits de pas et se risqua à jeter un œil par la porte entrouverte. Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et Riku déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son ami avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le brun s'écarta avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir, mais ne chercha pas à se cacher pour autant. L'autre ne l'aperçut qu'une fois la porte refermée et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid, mais pas surpris pour autant.

Vanitas ne répondit pas à sa question.

« Toi et Sora, hein ? sourit-il. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Plus maintenant. Et ça ne te regarde pas, de toute manière.

-Eh bien, quelle froideur, Riku ! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je n'en ai pas, de parents. Et tout ce que m'apprenait Xehanort, c'était dans le but de devenir un... combattant accompli.

-Un monstre, tu veux dire », répliqua l'argenté.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. Il dévisagea le brun d'un air surpris et méfiant.

« Ne redis jamais ça, siffla Vanitas, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est peut-être vrai, je n'en sais rien, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. »

Non, il ne laisserait personne le regarder de haut à cause de ses actes. Un monstre, oui, et alors ? Il ne l'avait pas choisi !

« Et puis… poursuivit-il tandis qu'un sourire malsain s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Tu es mal placé pour parler, toi qui renies ta vraie nature avec tant d'ardeur… »

Pour toute réponse, Riku le repoussa violemment.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme toi ! protesta-t-il.

-Ah, vraiment ? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Sora, tu sais, hm ? Soit certain que les ténèbres t'auront tôt ou tard. Si tu ne les acceptes pas, elles te détruiront. »

L'argenté s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Sora les regarda à tour de rôle, confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Vanitas ricana.

« Rien du tout, on discutait… de choses et d'autres. »

A en juger par son expression, Sora ne le croyait pas. Bah, peu importait. Après un dernier regard amusé à Riku, il poursuivit son chemin d'un pas léger.

La journée commençait bien.

* * *

L'après-midi, tous s'étaient réunis sur la place de la ville. Aucun vaisseau Gummi ne se posa sur celle-ci, cette fois. Là où ils allaient, ils ne pouvaient s'y rendre que par une seule voie…

Pendant que Riku et Kairi faisaient leur au revoir à leurs amis, Vanitas restait en retrait. Sora ne vint pas le voir. Visiblement, il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas ses paroles de la veille. Tant mieux, ça lui faisait des vacances, et pourtant le brun ne se sentait pas le moins du monde soulagé.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un sérieux problème avec son cœur –ou du moins, avec ses émotions- ces derniers temps. Il éprouvait des choses sur lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à mettre de noms. Parfois, la sensation lui était vaguement familière. Ventus devait avoir déjà éprouvé tout ça. Seulement, même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ce dont il s'agissait…

Des bribes de voix non loin de lui attirèrent son attention. Riku et Léon discutaient à part. De là où il se trouvait, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais l'argenté semblait soucieux. Léon finit par secouer la tête d'un air désolé et par poser une main sur son épaule.

Encore à part, mais plus près cette fois, se trouvaient Kairi et Naminé. La rousse remettait un objet à la blonde, qui la serra dans ses bras. En plissant les yeux, Vanitas reconnut l'Eclaireuse qui se trouvait dans la chambre de la Princesse, la dernière fois.

Tandis que Riku retournait vers les autres, Léon vint parler au brun.

« Veille sur eux, d'accord ? »

Vanitas le fixa sans comprendre.

« Tu sais mieux qu'eux ce qui se terrent dans l'obscurité, expliqua le guerrier. Et, à mon avis, ce ne sont pas les plus qualifiés pour t'accompagner. Kairi est une Princesse de Coeur, totalement étrangère aux ténèbres. Quant à Riku, il a encore peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si son cœur y succombait à nouveau.

-Pourquoi les avoir laissés venir, alors ? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

-C'est leur choix, ce serait cruel de leur interdire. Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux quelque chose à se prouver… C'est ton cas également, non ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas. En effet, il avait quelque chose à prouver, mais pas à lui-même. Aux autres. Décidément, Léon savait se montrer perspicace, lorsqu'il daignait ouvrir la bouche !

« Bonne chance », conclut le plus âgé.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Puis, ce fut le moment de partir. Ils se réunirent tous au centre de la place. Vanitas invoqua un couloir obscur, dans lequel Kairi s'apprêta à s'engager.

« Une minute, fit Riku. Ce genre de passage, c'est dangereux.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, répliqua Vanitas. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici. »

Il y eu une exclamation étouffée de la part de Kairi, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol, gênée.

« J'ai… oublié ! expliqua-t-elle. Je peux créer une porte de Lumière.

-Ce serait mieux, oui, sourit l'argenté pour l'encourager.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais_ essayé_ d'en ouvrir une…

-Et pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? la rassura Naminé. Tu as ce pouvoir en toi, il faut juste que tu le retrouves. »

La rousse hocha la tête et tendit le bras devant elle, paume en avant. Au bout d'une demi-minute –trop longtemps au goût de Vanitas – un carré de lumière s'ouvrit dans l'air, puis s'élargit jusqu'à former une ouverture donnant sur leur destination. Un couloir de lumière, pour se rendre dans les ténèbres… Vanitas grimaça. C'était bon pour eux, mais lui doutait de pouvoir traverser un tel passage sans risques.

« Faites comme vous le sentez, fit-il en haussant les épaules, mais moi je ne vais pas là-dedans. On se retrouve une fois de l'autre côté.

-On ne risque pas de se perdre ? s'inquiéta Kairi.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Princesse », répondit le brun avant de disparaître dans son propre passage.


	9. Chercher

**9. Chercher**

Rien n'avait changé, dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela changerait, hein ? Les Ténèbres sont immuables, de même que la Lumière et le Néant. Ça ne faisait pas de leurs partisans des êtres éternels, bien au contraire. Juste de simples mortels subissant la loi de l'univers.

« Je continue de trouver cette idée stupide, commença Vanitas d'un ton léger en regardant autour de lui. On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche.

-On verra bien, répondit Kairi en haussant les épaules.

-Je vous dis qu'on va rester bloqués là des années, à tourner en rond, sans aucune notion du temps. Le pire, c'est que lorsqu'on se décidera enfin à refaire surface, nous serons les seuls à ne pas avoir vieillis. Dis, Kairi, tu aimeras toujours Naminé quand elle aura 30 ans de plus que toi ?

-Arrête ça, Vanitas ! »

Ce n'était pas la concernée, mais Riku qui venait de répondre. Le brun se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé, à toi.

-Tu m'agaces, répliqua l'argenté. Si nous partons défaitistes, alors oui, autant stopper les recherches tout de suite. Mais on va y arriver. »

Il se retint de répliquer, conscient que la discussion tournerait en rond. Arriver à quoi, au juste ? Ils s'étaient lancés dans cette mission à l'aveuglette. Complètement stupide…

Il sentait les ténèbres s'enrouler autour de lui, chaudes et familières, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. N'importe qui les trouverait glaciales, mais pas lui. Ca le calma un peu, paradoxalement.

« Bon, j'ai peut-être un moyen de nous faciliter la tâche… lâcha finalement Vanitas.

-Donc, tu nous as fait toute cette comédie pour rien ? questionna Riku en croisant les bras.

-Non, parce que même avec ça, je doute qu'on parvienne à quoi que ce soit. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il leva un bras, se concentrant. Rien ne vint. Etrange… Peut-être qu'en pensant à quelque chose de désagréable… Rah, mais quoi, encore ?

« Ca ne vient pas, finit-il par lâcher pour lui-même en fixant sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vient pas ?

-Mes Nescients », dit-il sans relever la tête.

Jamais ses créatures ne lui avaient fait défaut. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Serait-ce à cause de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ? Non, au contraire, cela devrait amplifier ses pouvoirs, pas les entraver…

Il aurait voulu envoyer les Nescients en éclaireurs un peu partout, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Ça leur aurait facilité la tâche, mais là…

« Bon, eh bien, on est foutus, annonça-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Avançons, avant de dire ça, soupira Kairi.

-On reste ensemble, j'imagine ? Ce serait plus rapide si on se séparait, mais je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas m'écouter, alors je ne propose pas…

-En effet, répondit Riku.

-Mieux vaut qu'on reste ensemble », renchérit Kairi plus paisiblement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils démarrèrent leur marche dans un silence tendu qui ne fut pas brisé avant un moment.

Vanitas était toujours aussi persuadé de la futilité de ce plan. Il comptait les convaincre de rentrer lorsqu'il estimerait qu'ils se trouvaient là depuis trop longtemps. Le problème, avec les ténèbres, c'était qu'au bout d'un moment on finissait par perdre toute notion d'heures, de minutes ou de jour. Il estimait qu'ils se trouvaient là depuis une petite demi-heure, et pour l'instant il en était à peu près sûr…

« Vous croyez qu'on trouvera Aqua ? lâcha Kairi, brisant le silence jusque-là malmené par le bruit de leurs pas. Après tout, elle erre également ici… »

Vanitas eut un sourire. Ah, oui, Aqua… Il avait passé plus de dix années dans le même monde qu'elle sans jamais la croiser une seule fois.

« C'est peu probable, répondit-il. Elle peut se trouver n'importe où, notamment à des millions de kilomètres d'ici. Même si on erre une centaine d'années, peut-être qu'on ne la croisera pas. »

Ses compagnons de route ne répondirent pas, mais Riku lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Vanitas fut tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il disait juste la vérité ! Quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Il espérait qu'ils sortiraient vite d'ici. L'éternité lui paraîtrait longue, s'il ne pouvait même pas exprimer son point de vue…

La première escouade de Sans-Cœur apparut bien vite sur leur chemin. Des ombres, bien entendu, accompagnées de crypto-ombres. Si Vanitas ne fut pas surpris –habitué à ces petites apparitions surprises – ce ne fut pas le cas de Kairi.

« Des Sans-Cœurs ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais…

-C'est leur refuge, expliqua Riku. Même s'ils ne sont plus présents sur les mondes, ils se terrent toujours dans les ténèbres. »

Sans plus parler, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Vanitas fit disparaître une ombre d'un coup de Void Gear pendant que l'argenté se trouvait aux prises avec un plus gros Sans-Cœur. Kairi distribuait les sorts à tout va, ceux-ci touchant presque toujours leur but. Elle protégeait ses alliées quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ca agaça le brun plus qu'autre chose quand un monstre ricocha contre la paroi transparente au lieu de l'atteindre. Il se serait récolté un coup de griffe, mais aurait pu occire la bête de suite après. Au lieu de ça, il dû lui courir après.

La bataille durait, et les Sans-Cœurs réapparaissaient toujours. Ils leur semblaient même plus nombreux qu'auparavant !

Dans les mondes, quand une Keyblade avait raison d'un de ces monstres, il retournait à l'obscurité, leur refuge… Seulement, ils se trouvaient en plein cœur de celui-ci ! Les Sans-Cœurs reviendraient sans cesse ! D'ordinaire, Vanitas envoyait ses Nescients faire le sale boulot et continuait d'avancer, mais là…

Riku poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, lorsque l'une des griffes immatérielles entailla sa joue.

« On n'y arrivera jamais ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir puni la fautive d'un coup de Keyblade.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire ! » ironisa Vanitas en passant près de lui.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Kairi, qui ne parla pas, trop occupée à repousser les attaques d'une bonne vingtaine d'ombres s'agglutinant autour d'elle. Elle tenta une protection, mais le bouclier lumineux ne tint qu'un bref instant avant de s'estomper. L'un des monstres la toucha à l'épaule.

Comme il se trouvait à proximité, Vanitas en profita pour faire disparaître quelques Sans-Cœurs avant que ceux-ci ne foncent sur la jeune fille.

« On fatigue, princesse ? » la nargua-t-il en passant.

Elle ne répondit pas, sortant un Ether de sa poche. Elle l'utilisa et lança un foudre + juste après, nettoyant considérablement la voie. Puis, son regard partit quelque part derrière l'épaule du brun, qui n'eut le temps de voir qu'une faible lueur à la limite de son champ de vision. Sans explications, la jeune fille s'élança.

« Qu'est-ce qu- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une crypto-ombre lui tomba dessus. Il lui asséna plusieurs attaques à la suite.

Riku se rendit compte également de l'éloignement de la jeune fille, qui rebroussait chemin à la poursuite de dieu savait quoi. Il voulut la suivre, dépassa Vanitas, mais un Sans-Cœur lui boucha le passage et la vue. Pas une banale ombre, non. Bien plus gros... Il se stoppa net, alors que la créature enfonçait une de ses énormes mains dans le sol.

Vanitas vint à bout du monstre qui l'attaquait, puis regarda la chose qui venait d'apparaître. Il jura.

Un Darkside ! C'était bien leur veine, ça ! Voilà pourquoi les monstres réapparaissaient sans cesse à cet endroit précis !

L'énorme Sans-Cœur envoya une flopée d'orbes lumineux qu'ils évitèrent tant bien que mal. L'argenté s'acharnait déjà sur ses points faibles, à savoir ses mains et sa tête. L'autre voulut le rejoindre, mais il ne cessait de se retourner pour faucher une ombre ou une autre qui menaçait de lui lacérer le visage.

Il parvint au Darkside juste à temps pour voir l'autre garçon se faire jeter au sol d'un revers de main sombre. Vanitas sauta suffisamment haut pour asséner un coup de Keyblade à la tête de la créature. L'arme s'enfonça dedans comme si elle n'avait causé aucun dommage. Pourtant, il venait bel et bien de le blesser. Il fallait plus d'une attaque pour en venir à bout !

Riku se releva avec peine et vint se poster à côté de lui, chancelant.

« Si on l'attaque à deux, on peut le vaincre ! »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Prêt ?

-Oui. »

D'un seul mouvement, ils s'élancèrent vers le torse du Sans-Cœurs et y plantèrent leur Keyblade. Ils glissèrent le long de la matière sombre, qui s'effilocha sur le passage des lames.

Les deux garçons retombèrent sur leur pied, chacun d'un côté du Darkside qui se désagrégea dans l'air.

Vanitas se tourna vers les Sans-Cœurs qui restaient, prêt à les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Contre toute attente, les ombres et crypto-ombres lui tournèrent le dos et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Kairi, disparaissant bientôt à l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » s'étonna-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait des monstres se comporter ainsi ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire preuve de lâcheté, puisqu'ils étaient uniquement guidés par leur instinct de prédateur. Il se tourna vers Riku, qui s'était laissé tomber au sol.

« Tu es blessé ? » questionna Vanitas.

L'autre hocha la tête. Le brun pensa un court instant au sort de soin que lui avait administré Léon lorsque lui-même était blessé, puis chassa cette vision. Son compagnon d'arme se débrouillerait tout seul.

« Pourquoi Kairi… ? commença Riku.

-Je crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose là-bas. Elle reviendra. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout le comportement des Sans-Cœurs. »

Soit ils avaient trouvés une meilleure cible –mais le timing était un peu trop parfait pour cela – soit une entité les contrôlait à distance. Il ne voyait que cette explication pour que les créatures les aient laissés tranquilles.

« Il doit y avoir quelqu'un là-bas, qui les as rappelés », poursuivit-il.

L'argenté haussa les sourcils.

« Tu crois ? Mais qui ?

-On ne le saura qu'en suivant les Sans-Cœurs. C'est peut-être une piste. »

Ils trouveraient peut-être une information sur Xehanort ou sur les entrechemins. En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'aller voir.

« Et Kairi ?

-Elle saura se débrouiller toute seule, non ? répondit Vanitas. En cas de besoin, elle peut s'enfuir avec une porte de lumière. »

Riku se releva tant bien que mal.

« Mais c'est trop dangereux ! protesta-t-il. Et puis, on devait rester ensemble.

-On doit surtout trouver une solution pour le petit problème _qu'elle_ a causé à l'équilibre des mondes, rétorqua l'autre. On va par-là.

« Pas question ! protesta l'argenté. Et depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ?

-Je ne vais pas me laisser donner d'ordres. »

Visiblement, c'en fut trop pour la patience de l'autre garçon.

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis que nous sommes ici, tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de nous décourager, de nous dire que c'est sans espoir ! Et maintenant, tu veux abandonner Kairi ? Si tu ne viens pas, je partirais à sa recherche sans toi.

-Parfait ! conclut Vanitas. Comme ça, vous serez deux à vous perdre. Comme c'est utile…

-Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui cherches à nous perdre depuis le début. »

Il ne lui ferait donc jamais confiance, hein ? Peu importe, il trouverait bien un chemin à travers les ténèbres sans lui. Il l'avait déjà fait. Et puis, de toute façon, l'obscurité était sa seule alliée.

« Pense ce que tu veux », fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de suivre la voie que les Sans-Cœurs venaient d'emprunter.

Il entendit les pas de l'autre faire écho aux siens, mais dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à finalement s'estomper et qu'il ne se retrouve seul avec lui-même.


	10. Trouver

**10. Trouver**

A l'extérieur, il devait faire nuit, à présent. Enfin, d'après ses calculs somme toute approximatifs. Il ne ressentait même aucune fatigue pour l'aider à évaluer le temps déjà passé dans l'obscurité. En tout cas, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'était séparé de Kairi et Riku.

Il tentait de temps à autre d'appeler ses Nescients, mais rien à faire, les créatures ne voulaient pas se plier à sa volonté. Pourquoi ? Il était vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils n'étaient apparus que rarement depuis son emménagement au Jardin Radieux. Pourtant, durant tout ce temps, il découvrait ou redécouvrait des émotions plutôt fortes qui auraient ordinairement poussés les monstres à se montrer, même sans son accord ! Ce n'était pas _normal…_

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter ! Il devait se montrer vigilant. Il suivait la piste des Sans-Cœurs sans en avoir croisé aucun depuis l'apparition du Darkside. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il dû suivre Kairi en compagnie de Riku ?

Et s'il ne les retrouvait pas ? Zut, il n'avait pas songé à cela ! Il pouvait entrer ici par couloir obscur, mais pas en sortir… Sinon il n'aurait pas passé une dizaine d'années dans le coin. Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la voie qu'il suivait. S'il ne les rejoignait pas, il risquait de rester coincé ici… Non, pas encore ! Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à respirer plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Et ce qu'il ressentait, là, c'était de la peur ? Non, moins fort. De l'inquiétude ? Pas tout à fait… Oh, peu importait ! Il ferait mieux de retourner sur ses pas, au lieu de rester planté là comme une fillette perdue !

A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna pour faire face à un autre Darkside. Il recula, resserrant sa prise sur sa Keyblade, s'apprêtant à l'assaut… Puis, un autre Sans-Cœur énorme apparut aux côtés du premier. Puis deux, trois… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entouré de créatures dix fois plus imposantes que lui !

Il tenta de juger la meilleure façon de s'enfuir. Contre un seul d'entre eux, il avait ses chances, mais là…

Une des énormes mains frappa le sol juste devant lui, provoquant une onde de choc qui le déstabilisa. Il tomba par terre et fut incapable de se relever avant qu'un deuxième Darkside ne tente de refermer ses doigts sur lui. De justesse, il parvint à esquiver d'une roulade, mais sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Il crut entendre un craquement. Sonné, il porta lentement sa main à l'arrière de son cuir chevelu et la retira poisseuse de sang, incapable de s'en inquiéter. Sa vue se troubla dangereusement et bientôt il ne put même plus distinguer les créatures dans le noir des Ténèbres. La tête lui tournait…

Une tache floue passa dans son champ de vision, bleue et blanche. La tache leva la main et les monstres semblèrent soudain se rétracter, s'enfuir au loin dans l'obscurité. Puis la tache se tourna vers lui et marcha dans sa direction, lui parlant d'une voix étrangement familière. Tout s'obscurcit soudainement et il perdit connaissance.

Il rêva qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt enneigé, les arbres indissociables se fondaient dans la masse blanche. Comment retrouver son chemin dans ses conditions ? Il entendait la voix de Cheshire, parfois, lui dire de le rejoindre, que la voie qu'il cherchait se trouver par-là, mais chaque fois qu'il croyait s'en approcher, le son se déplaçait. Il était seul, ne voyait rien, entendait à peine, et il eut l'impression de se perdre lui-même.

_« Tu es seul, Vanitas. »_

Le son sortait de sa propre bouche.

Il s'éveilla en sentant une main fraîche passer sur son front. A moins qu'il ne rêvasse encore ? Il battit lentement des paupières pour ajuster sa vue encore brumeuse. Une fois ceci fait, il rencontra deux yeux turquoise qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il tenta de s'asseoir, mais l'autre le retint en posant deux mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à se rallonger à même le sol.

« Ne bouge pas, tu es blessé, fit l'inconnu. Un sort de soin n'a pas été suffisant… »

La voix, bien que d'un timbre qui semblait plus jeune, évoquait à Vanitas celle d'une autre personne.

Il observa l'étranger en détail. Oui, même les traits du visage lui ressemblaient… Juste, ils étaient peut-être un peu plus enfantins. Sa tenue l'intrigua également, lui rappelant la sienne, avant son arrivée au Jardin, mais dans les tons bleus. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à…

« Tu n'es pas Riku », constata-t-il finalement.

L'argenté eut l'air surpris.

« En effet, je suis sa réplique. Tu connais Riku ? »

Vanitas ne prit pas la peine de répondre, haussant un sourcil perplexe.

« Oh, et que fais-tu plongé dans l'obscurité, réplique de Riku ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-C'est sous cette identité que tu t'es présentée, commenta le brun. Comment dois-je t'appeler, alors ?

-Néo. »

Vanitas l'observa un moment, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Serait-il une sorte d'erreur, un peu comme lui ? Puis, la scène du combat contre les Darkside lui revint à l'esprit, un peu floue, mais il avait cru saisir l'essentiel. Ils avaient fuis dès que l'autre était arrivé !

« C'était quoi, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton petit tour avec les Sans-Cœurs. Tu les contrôles ?

-Oh, ça… soupira Néo. Pas vraiment, je peux juste les faire fuir. Quelqu'un m'a donné ce pouvoir, un jour. »

Mais alors, se pourrait-il que… ?

« C'est toi qui interfères avec mes Nescients ! » l'accusa-t-il.

Aussitôt, il sentit ses tempes le brûler. Et zut, il n'aurait pas dû hausser le ton…

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna l'argenté.

Vanitas tenta à nouveau de s'asseoir, plus lentement cette fois. L'autre esquissa un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais il lui saisit le poignet avant.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Néo se dégagea prestement, vexé.

« Eh, je t'ai sauvé la vie ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Oui, c'est gentil, mais maintenant j'ai à faire. »

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi les Sans-Cœurs avaient fuis. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là, alors autant rebrousser chemin et chercher Riku et Kairi… Avant de se retrouver bloqué ici définitivement. Il se leva et tourna le dos à l'autre garçon.

« A un de ces jours, peut-être…

-Tu es si pressé que ça ? questionna Néo. Quoi que tu aies à faire, ça peut attendre. On est coincés ici, de toute façon.

-_Toi_, tu es coincé, rectifia sèchement le brun. Moi, j'ai un ticket de sortie.

-De sortie ? Tu veux dire… Pour retourner dans le monde extérieur ?

-Exactement, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Donc, si tu permets… »

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à partir. Au bout de quelques mètres, le sol se mit à tourner dangereusement sous ses pieds et il tituba légèrement. Portant une main à son front douloureux, il soupira, attendant que le mal passe. Il n'irait pas loin comme ça…

« Attends ! »

Il sentit des doigts se refermer sur son bras et se retourna pour fusiller l'argenté du regard.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. »

Il ne l'écouta pas.

« Emmènes-moi avec toi ! demanda la réplique d'un ton suppliant.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua Vanitas.

-S'il te plaît ! insista Néo. Ce… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici… Et puis, tu n'arriveras pas à marcher seul dans ton état. Tu es blessé. »

Ah, ça, ce n'était pas faux. Surtout si Riku et Kairi avaient continués à marcher pendant qu'il était évanoui… Combien de temps avait-il perdu, au juste ?

« D'accord, céda-t-il. Tu peux venir, mais lâche-moi sinon je te laisse là, seul, et tu erreras dans l'obscurité pour le restant de tes jours. Amusant, non ? J'imagine qu'on s'y fait, aux Ténèbres, c'est même plutôt confortable, mais on s'y ennuie un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Néo s'empressa de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, ce qui fit sourire Vanitas.

« Ça marche, acquiesça-t-il. On va où, au fait ?

-Chercher des connaissances qui sont aussi ici. »

Du moins, s'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné là, mais il s'abstint de le préciser. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas de Riku, mais Kairi se montrerait sans doute plus…. Plus quoi, au juste ? Compréhensive ? Hm, ce n'était pas le mot… Amicale… ? Bah voyons !

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures. Vanitas ne savait plus. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter, d'ailleurs. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent de ce monde au plus vite !

Parfois, quelques ombres passaient devant eux sans s'attarder. A plusieurs reprises, le brun crut s'évanouir à nouveau, mais se rattrapa toujours à temps. Néo ne tenta pas de faire la conversation, sentant surement que ce serait inutile.

Ils repassèrent au point où Vanitas s'était séparé du reste du groupe. Bien, les autres ne pouvaient pas s'être aventurés très loin… Kairi avait couru après une lumière dans le lointain et l'argenté avait suivi. Mais… Tiens, si ça se trouvait, des créatures leur étaient tombées dessus et... Enfin, ils verraient bien.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures. Dans les Ténèbres, l'épuisement ne venait pas de la même manière que dans un monde ordinaire. On n'avait pas besoin de dormir, ou de manger, on ne vieillissait pas. C'était la fatigue mentale qui finissait par avoir raison des inconscients qui s'y égaraient. La lassitude de voir toujours les mêmes paysages mornes, la coupure avec le reste de l'univers, ces pas mécaniques qui ne nous menaient nulle part... Certains supportaient cela des années durant, d'autres non. Ce devait être une question de détermination, sans doute.

« D'où tu viens, au fait ? »

Vanitas jeta un regard en coin à Néo qui l'interrogeait des yeux.

« Je te retourne la question, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? Tout à l'heure, tu t'es défini comme une réplique de Riku. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

L'autre mis un moment à répondre, le regard soudain baissé au sol, et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler l'amertume perçait dans sa voix.

« Exactement ce que ça veut dire. On m'a créé pour lui ressembler. On m'a implanté de faux souvenirs pour que je pense être lui et que j'affronte Sora. Puis on m'a brisé le cœur et je me suis rappelé qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Que je n'étais personne.

-Brisé le cœur ? répéta le brun, perplexe.

-Littéralement », fit Néo en mimant le fait de déchirer une feuille avec ses mains.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais cela éclairait un peu la situation, au moins…

« Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu, poursuivit l'argenté.

-C'est… compliqué, éluda Vanitas. Tu verras bien quand on sortira de là. »

L'autre faillit protester mais ne dit rien, se doutant qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser à bout sa seule chance de sortir de là.

Deux silhouettes se firent bientôt apercevoir au lointain. D'abord, ils ne les virent pas arriver, semblant en grande conversation. Puis Kairi regarda dans leur direction et tira Riku par le bras en les pointant du doigt. Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil à Néo et devina son trouble.

« Mais c'est… ?

-Ton original, oui. T'es content ? »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur hauteur. Ce fut Riku qui prit la parole en premier.

« Néo ? Mais tu n'étais pas…

-Mort ? coupa celui-ci. Non. Enfin, si… Je crois que les Ténèbres ont récupérées ce qu'il restait de moi et m'ont reconstruit. Depuis, j'erre ici. »

Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu avais dit que mon cœur irait là où le tien irait. Tu t'es trompé.

-Eh bien… hésita Riku. J'en suis content pour toi. »

Il paraissait plus étonné qu'autre chose.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? intervint soudain Kairi.

-Naminé t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, fit Riku en secouant la tête. »

A l'entente du prénom, Néo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Naminé ? Où est-elle ?

-Pas ici, mais nous la reverrons bientôt. J'imagine que tu restes avec nous ? »

La réplique hocha la tête, puis détailla Kairi, songeur.

« Tu lui ressembles… finit-il par dire.

-C'est ma… Enfin, c'était ma Simili. Elle est devenue complète.

-Je vois… »

Riku se tourna vers Vanitas.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Il errait dans les ténèbres comme une âme en peine et il m'a supplié de le laisser m'accompagner, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai failli le laisser là-bas.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie », crut bon de préciser Néo.

Vanitas lui envoya un regard noir qui fit rire Kairi.

« Je suppose qu'il ne t'as pas remercié ! plaisanta-t-elle. Alors je vais le faire à sa place. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau !

-Bon, et si on rentrait ? intervint le concerné. On ne trouvera rien ici.

-Détrompes-toi, protesta Riku. On a découvert des choses plutôt intrigantes…

-Ah oui, cette lumière… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ca », lui apprit Kairi en tendant un petit objet accroché à une ficelle.

Il s'agissait d'une Eclaireuse bleue qui luisait légèrement.

« Elle appartient à Aqua », dit le brun.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« C'est ce qu'on pensait. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé ici ? »

Vanitas avait sa théorie à ce sujet. La guerrière tenait plus à cet objet qu'à sa propre vie. Elle ne l'aurait pas abonné, alors ce devait être tout ce qu'il restait d'elle.

« Elle est morte, déclara-t-il calmement. Je ne vois que ça. Des Sans-Cœurs ont dû lui tomber dessus et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être si insupportable, un jour ? » soupira Riku.

Il se tourna vers lui. Quoi, encore ?

« Je ne dis que la vérité ! protesta-t-il. Vous avez déjà dû y penser. »

Sa tête se remit à lui faire mal. Il grimaça.

« Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, voilà tout. Si tu veux savoir, c'est ton insensibilité, qui me tue !

-Les garçons, ça suffit ! les coupa Kairi. Et puis, on a trouvé quelque chose d'autre… »

Vanitas l'enjoignit à poursuivre. Elle désigna le chemin qui continuait derrière eux.

« Essaye d'aller par-là. »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas, s'exécutant, curieux. Seulement, au bout de quelques mètres, l'air devint subitement un obstacle. Il ne comprit qu'en posant une main sur le mur transparent… Non, pas un mur, en fait. Une barrière.

Il ne sut trop pourquoi, mais un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les entrechemins n'avaient pas été détruits ! Ils avaient plongés dans les ténèbres !

Il se tourna vers Kairi.

« Comment comptes-tu les faire remonter, princesse ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, chuchota celle-ci. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Dans mes visions, je ne sentais plus leur présence. Ils étaient détruits. Même là… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un entrechemin.

-De quoi d'autre, alors ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous devez avoir raison. Mes dons doivent me jouer des tours.

-Certainement. On rentre ? »

Bon, voilà un problème de réglé.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour retourner vers les autres, Vanitas sentit sa vision se troubler à nouveau et tomba à genoux, cette fois, tremblant.

« Vanitas ? l'appela Kairi d'une voix inquiète. Ça va ?

-Il s'est cogné la tête durant une bataille, expliqua Néo. J'ai pu stopper le saignement mais pour le reste… »

La rousse hocha la tête.

« On le ramène au Jardin Radieux. »

Sur ce, elle invoqua un passage de Lumière. Le reste demeura flou dans la mémoire du brun.

* * *

Eh voilà, déjà dix chapitres à cette histoire... Je ne sais pas encore combien j'en écrirais exactement. La fin reste encore assez floue, même pour moi. xD

Enfin, j'espère que vous suivez toujours, que ça plaît toujours et... A la semaine prochaine! :)


	11. Apprendre

****Pardon pour le retard. J'ai eu un empêchement le week-end dernier et n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger.

Chapitre plutôt calme contrairement aux précédents, mais nécessaire contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. ^^ Enfin, vous verrez bien. :)

* * *

**11. Apprendre**

Lorsqu'il sortit du château ce jour-là, Vanitas eut la surprise de trouver sur la grande place Kairi, Naminé et Riku devant un vaisseau Gummi.

La Princesse de Cœur, le voyant arriver, fronça les sourcils.

« Vanitas ! le gronda-t-elle. Aerith t'as dit de te reposer !

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

La rousse afficha une moue contrariée mais ne protesta pas. Il gagnerait toujours à ce petit jeu, de toute façon… Même si, selon la guérisseuse, il aurait dû rester au lit quatre jours durant, suite à la légère commotion cérébrale qu'il s'était fait dans le monde des ténèbres. Rien de grave en somme, mais tout de même. Enfin… Il avait obéi pendant le quart de sa durée de convalescence, dira-t-on. Et puis, il s'ennuyait.

« Riku, veille sur lui quand on sera parties, tu veux ? » sortit soudain la rousse.

Les deux concernés la fixèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Euh… Quoi ?

-Il ne sera pas raisonnable, sinon, sourit la jeune fille. Je commence à le connaître, à force ! »

L'argenté coula un regard peu enchanté en direction du brun. Sur le coup, il pensa qu'il allait refuser, ce qui l'aurait arrangé.

« Ça marche, soupira-t-il. Mais tu me devras une glace, Kairi.

-Marché conclu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Vanitas, à qui on n'avait pas demandé son avis, haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Je peux me surveiller tout seul, merci bien, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au lieu de te reposer ? »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et préféra changer de sujet.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?

-Kairi et moi allons voir Yen Sid, expliqua Naminé. Pour savoir ce qu'on fait à propos de ce… cette barrière dans le monde des ténèbres.

-Ah, l'entrechemin. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la rousse qui le rectifia.

« Franchement, à moins que sa nature ait changé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'agisse d'un entrechemin plongé dans l'ombre. Non, on y est retournées ce matin et je n'arrive pas à l'altérer d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai même tenté de le traverser, rien n'y fait. Si ce n'est pas ça, on doit découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Et puis, il y a… »

Elle sortit l'Eclaireuse d' Aqua, qui émettait toujours une vague lueur bleutée, un peu atténuée dans l'éclat du jour.

« Elle n'a pas cessé de briller depuis qu'on l'a trouvée, expliqua Kairi. Je pense qu'on peut retrouver sa propriétaire grâce à elle. »

Vanitas hocha la tête.

« Hm, je suppose que je dois vous souhaiter bonne chance ?

-C'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là, acquiesça Naminé.

-D'accord. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Derrière eux, une voix se fit entendre, un peu soucieuse.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

C'était Néo, qui fixait Naminé avec une moue interrogative. Il avait été décidé qu'il pouvait rester au Jardin Radieux, au même titre que Vanitas, s'il ne posait pas de problèmes. L'ancienne Simili hocha la tête.

« On a une affaire à régler chez Yen Sid.

-Oh… »

Il sembla déçu. Derrière eux, Kairi observait l'échange d'un air neutre.

« C'est dommage, dit-il. On vient à peine de se retrouver. »

Depuis son arrivée au Jardin Radieux, le clone –qui ne supportait pas d'être appelé ainsi- avait manifesté un fort attachement à Naminé. Vanitas n'avait pas toute l'histoire, mais d'après les bribes d'information qu'il connaissait, la jeune fille aurait joué avec ses souvenirs pour le manipuler. Alors pourquoi l'autre lui était-il si attaché ? Franchement, parfois, il songeait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre le fonctionnement des émotions…

« Je reviens vite », promis Naminé.

Les deux jeunes filles embarquèrent alors dans le vaisseau.

« Prenez des nouvelles de Sora ! leur demanda Riku avant que le cockpit ne se referme.

-Promis ! »

Le châtain était partit deux jours plus tôt passer son examen de maîtrise. Logiquement, ce n'était pas très difficile. Si tout se passait bien, il l'emporterait haut la main. Vanitas se souvenait du test de Terra et Aqua : un bête affrontement entre les deux concernés. Juste ça, et pourtant l'un des deux avait échoué…

Une fois le Gummi hors de vue, Néo s'en alla sans aucune attention envers les deux autres garçons qui s'entreregardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna le brun. Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais à Kairi que tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle !

-J'ai promis », répondit l'autre en secouant la tête.

Et zut, ça l'aurait bien arrangé que Riku lui lâche les basques, ce coup-ci. Maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, la Lumière du Jardin Radieux commençait à le brûler. Trop vive. Le Pays des Merveilles aurait fait un excellent refuge pour la journée. Suite au départ d'Alice, les Ténèbres avaient quittés ce monde, mais sa nature avait changée imperceptiblement, abritant un relent de trace sombre en son cœur.

Néanmoins, puisqu'il en avait été décidé ainsi, il pourrait toujours taquiner un peu l'argenté pour passer le temps. Ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

« Tsss, t'es trop honnête, Riku. Ça te perdra. Mais d'accord, je te suis. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je crois que Léon voulait que je lui rende un service.

-Il est parti ce matin, non ? »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Il doit être revenu, répondit-il. Il a fait un bref voyage à la Terre des Dragons. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Son compagnon forcé haussa les épaules et prit la direction du quartier général, le brun sur ses talons. Ils y trouvèrent le guerrier à la Gunblade, ainsi que Cid occupé à pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver ensemble, il parut légèrement surpris mais ne dit rien. Il tendit un sac de toile beige à Riku.

« Ce sont des composants pour les potions. Tu peux les livrer à l'atelier des Mogs ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit le sac. Lui et Vanitas se dirigèrent vers la sortie, puis empruntèrent le chemin menant aux boutiques.

« Les Mogs fabriques des potions, c'est ça ? » questionna ce dernier après un temps.

A dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce que faisaient ces petites bestioles avant aujourd'hui. Il les considérait surtout comme de drôles d'animaux parlants.

« Ils font de tout, répondit l'argenté sans le regarder. Des armes, des objets de soins, des équipements et aussi quelques objets du quotidien ou des bibelots.

-Je n'en savais rien.

-Hm. »

Toujours pas bavard, celui-là… Leur bataille contre les Sans-Cœurs deux jours plus tôt ne les avait pas rapprochés, malgré le fait qu'ils aient occis un Darkside de 12 mètres de haut ensemble. Enfin, Vanitas imaginait qu'il ne devait toujours pas le trouver fiable. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, d'ailleurs. Voir l'autre tenter de l'éviter à longueur de journée lui procurait un certain divertissement. Oh, il s'en lasserait vite, sans doute, mais pour l'instant…

A l'entrée de la boutique, l'une des créatures blanches leur fit signe de monter à l'échelle pour accéder à l'atelier. Des dizaines de Mogs allaient et venaient dans la petite pièce, transportant des objets, des composants, tandis que d'autres se penchaient sur des assemblements visiblement complexes ou sur des sortes d'immenses fours. En tout cas, aucun ne paraissait avoir de temps à leur accorder. Vanitas ne s'entendait presque plus penser avec le crépitement des flammes, les « kupo » à répétition, bruits d'outils et autres.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard un peu perdu devant toute cette agitation. A qui fallait-il s'adresser pour remettre les ingrédients ?

Riku prit l'initiative d'interpeller l'une des peluches qui passait à sa portée en se penchant vers elle.

« Euh, excusez-moi…

-Les clients, c'est en bas, kupo ! répondit la chose sans s'arrêter.

-Oui, mais on n'est pas des… Euh, d'accord... »

Le Mog était déjà partit récupérer une poignée de gemmes dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs collés au mur. Lorsqu'il revint, l'argenté s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous ne sommes pas des clients !

-Alors hors de ma vue, kupo ! »

Vanitas soupira, saisit la peluche par la peau du cou et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Le Mog se débattit farouchement en pestant.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! protesta-t-il de sa voix aigüe en agitant ses petits bras. En voilà des manières, kupo !

-Non, c'est toi qui va nous écouter, ordonna Vanitas. On vient livrer des composants, alors tu vas nous dire où on peut les déposer sinon je t'empaille. »

La créature se calma, même si elle ne parut pas impressionnée par la menace.

« Oh, pardon, kupo. D'habitude, Léon nous les apporte lui-même. Suivez-moi, kupo ! »

Le garçon le déposa à terre et le Mog les conduisit jusqu'aux tiroirs fichés à l'extrémité de la pièce.

« Bien joué, lança discrètement Riku à Vanitas en passant devant lui.

-Mais de rien », répondit celui-ci, plus que satisfait.

Le Mog fit signe à l'argenté de déposer son sac par terre et se pencha pour regarder dedans.

« Hm, je kupo-vois… » fit-il d'un ton songeur.

Puis il se tourna vers les garçons et voleta jusqu'à mi-hauteur des rangements.

« Les éclats hyalins vont ici, les éclats ardents là. Ne vous trompez pas, kupo. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« On doit les ranger nous-même ? Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr, kupo ! Nous, on a pas que ça à faire ! »

Et il s'éloigna sans leur laisser le temps de protester. Riku le regarda un instant, comme blasé, puis se pencha sur le sac et entama d'en sortir les composants.

-Tu vas vraiment faire ce qu'il te dit ?

-On n'a pas le choix, si c'est comme ça qu'ils font d'habitude… »

Le brun soupira.

« Léon est un fourbe. Je suis sûr qu'il nous a envoyé faire le sale boulot pour ne pas avoir à s'en charger lui-même. »

Il saisit l'une des gemmes entre ses doigts et l'observa, intrigué. On pouvait réellement créer de puissantes armes grâce à ces petites choses ? Franchement, il demandait à voir…

… C'est ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs.

« Eh, je peux savoir où tu vas ? l'appela Riku en le voyant s'éloigner vers les tables de travail des Mogs.

-Je reviens. »

Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'une des créatures pour observer, mais ne comprit pas bien. Les choses semblaient se fondre les unes dans les autres, se métamorphoser au rythme des petites pattes blanches. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'essence de ces métamorphoses, vu la vitesse à laquelle changeaient les composants.

Il tapota sur l'épaule du Mog qui, contre toute attente, se retourna immédiatement.

« Oui, kupo ? dit-il d'un ton plus aimable que le premier auquel il avait eu affaire.

-Tu m'expliques ? Ça m'intrigue…

-Euh… hésita la peluche. C'est à dire que… Aucun humain ne nous a jamais demandé à… »

Là, de la bouche du brun sortirent trois mots qu'il ne s'attendait pas à prononcer un jour dans une même phrase.

« S'il te plaît ? »

La politesse parvint aux oreilles de Riku, mais il ne vit pas son air abasourdi.

« Je… commença le Mog. Bon, très bien, kupo. Une minute. »

Il se pencha sur son œuvre et la termina. La chose paraissait assez informe, une fois terminée. Il le passa à un de ses collègues qui se dirigea vers un four.

« Ca n'en a pas l'air, mais ce sera un élixir, une fois fondu, kupo assura la créature à Vanitas avant de se pencher vers un bac sous la table de travail et d'en sortir d'autres composants. Je sais que c'est difficile de percevoir tout l'art des Mogs la première fois qu'on le voit, kupo. Il nous faut nous-même des années de pratique. La plupart des objets, nous les fabriquons à l'aide de notre magie. Seulement, kupo, c'est inutile pour certains accessoires. Les potions, par exemple, kupo. Ça, c'est juste de la technique, kupo.

-Ca veut dire qu'un humain pourrait le faire ? »

Le Mog réfléchit à cette question.

« Ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais avec de la pratique, j'imagine… Seulement pour certains objets, kupo ! Les plus simples à réaliser, ou pour des améliorations mineures…

-Je vois… »

Intéressant.

« Et donc, ces trucs-là, par exemple, questionna-t-il en désignant les ingrédients, à quoi vont-ils servir ?

-A améliorer la Gunblade de Monsieur Léon, kupo. Comme ce n'est qu'une augmentation de légèreté, kupo, le travail est uniquement manuel.

-Montre-moi. »

La créature s'exécuta. Vanitas le stoppait de temps à autres, lui demander d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait car le Mog allait trop vite pour ses yeux. Même ainsi, il ne saisit pas tout, mais l'autre assurait que ce genre de choses venait avec la pratique.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé l'objet, Riku venait de finir de ranger les gemmes et se dirigeait vers le brun.

« Ça t'intéresse, ce genre de trucs ? » questionna-t-il, perplexe.

Vanitas ne répondit pas, pensif. Oui, ça l'intriguait, en effet. Il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi.


	12. Attendre

**12. Attendre**

Cela faisait une journée que Kairi et Naminé étaient parties voir Yen Sid, et elles ne revenaient toujours pas. Oh, pas que Vanitas s'en plaigne, mais ça l'obligeait à supporter Riku plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, oui, d'un côté ça l'amusait, mais… il n'aimait pas se sentir surveillé en permanence, voilà tout. C'était pour le principe.

Peut-être que, si l'argenté n'avait pas promis à Kairi de veiller sur lui, alors ça aurait été le brun qui l'aurait suivi juste pour passer le temps. Mais là, il voulait être seul.

Il profita d'un moment où Riku discutait avec Néo pour s'éclipser et partir en direction de l'atelier des Mogs. Il n'allait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à retourner au Pays des Merveilles – pour faire quoi, de toute façon ? – et on le retrouverait dans n'importe quelle autre partie du Jardin Radieux, alors... Sur le chemin, il se demanda pourquoi c'était le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Une fois sur place, le Mog de la veille, celui qui lui avait expliqué quelques trucs, le reconnut.

« Oh, bonjour, kupo ! Tu viens pour que je t'apprenne d'autres choses sur la synthèse d'objet ? »

Vanitas hésita une demi-seconde. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à cela en se réfugiant ici, mais à présent qu'il s'y trouvait…

« J'avais du temps libre », se justifia-t-il.

La peluche acquiesça et l'enjoignit à le suivre.

« Il n'y a pas énormément de travail aujourd'hui, kupo. Donc je peux t'enseigner deux ou trois trucs. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un atelier et le Mog se mit à sortir quelques ingrédients des tiroirs du dessous. Le brun le regarda faire, perplexe face à une chose qui paraissait normale pour la petite créature, à savoir : Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de lui apprendre tout cela ? Pas que Vanitas s'en plaigne, ça lui faisait passer le temps et il trouvait cela somme toute plutôt intéressant, mais… Pour le Mog, quel était l'intérêt ? Il n'y gagnait rien. Une distraction aussi, peut-être…

Il décida de lui poser la question, finalement. Certaines choses chez les habitants de ce monde lui échappaient.

« Hum, je ne sais pas, kupo. Par gentillesse ? Et puis, kupo, c'est tellement rare de voir un humain s'intéresser à notre art. Ils nous amènent les composants, mais ils ne cherchent jamais à comprendre ce qu'ont en fait. Tant qu'on fabrique leurs objets, ils sont satisfaits, kupo.

-Je vois… »

Gentillesse ? Encore un concept qu'il avait du mal à saisir. En même temps, cela ne faisait pas partie de sa nature… Il le comprendrait peut-être en passant du temps au Jardin Radieux, avec des gens pour qui la compassion était innée.

Le Mog commença son explication.

« Les potions sont les objets les plus simples à concevoir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de magie propre à notre espèce pour ceux-là, mais si on veut en augmenter leur puissance, si. »

Il passa un moment à écouter la peluche parler et à la regarder assembler les composants nécessaires.

« Mais… Ce ne sont pas les Mogs qui vendent les potions, objecta Vanitas après un temps.

-Nous avons un marché avec les commerces d'équipements, kupo. On accepte de leur vendre nos produits à bas prix et de ne pas en proposer directement aux clients. En échange, kupo, ils nous amènent parfois quelques affaires que les gens leur vendent pour qu'on puisse les désassembler et en faire autre chose.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Kupo quoi ?

-De faire une potion. Je peux ? »

La créature hésita, visiblement surprise.

« C'est que… Eh bien… Tu te souviens comment faire, kupo ?

-Un peu. »

Finalement, le Mog s'envola du petit tabouret pour laisser sa place au jeune homme. Il étudia un moment les composants étalés sur la table, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il fallait faire d'abord. Puis, avec hésitation, il se mit au travail, guidé par le Mog qui voletait autour de la table pour lui donner les instructions.

« Ce ne sera pas utilisable, de toute façon, lui fit celui-ci au bout d'un certain temps. C'est toujours raté, la première fois, même pour nous, kupo ! Les dix premières tentatives sont souvent infructueuses. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vanitas entendit les pas de Riku qui arrivait dans l'atelier mais n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit près de son plan de travail.

« Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. L'autre, intrigué, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où pointait clairement la surprise.

-Boucle-la, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de, sinon potable, assez honorable. D'ailleurs, tire-toi, tu me déconcentre. »

Riku serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien, préférant se tourner vers le Mog pour l'interroger du regard.

« Il a insisté pour s'essayer à la synthèse d'objets, kupo, répondit celui-ci en faisant un mouvement qui ressemblait vaguement à un haussement d'épaule. Je pense que pour une première fois, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. »

L'argenté hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Il se posta dans un coin où il ne gênait pas et attendit – Kairi lui avait demandé de veiller sur Vanitas, alors il n'allait pas repartir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la potion avait une horrible couleur mauve tirant sur l'orange. Le brun leva la fiole à hauteur d'yeux en grimaçant. Pas vraiment le résultat escompté.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu pire, le rassura le Mog. Au moins, celle-ci ne fait pas de bulles, kupo…

-J'ai pourtant tout fait comme il fallait, marmonna le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est une question de dextérité, kupo. La moindre erreur peut-être fatale. C'est un art, kupo, pas de la cuisine ! »

Vanitas hocha la tête, déçu tout de même. Tiens ? La déception. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus parvenu à mettre un mot là-dessus. Pourquoi cela ne lui revenait-il que maintenant ? Décidément, quelque chose clochait avec ses émotions. D'abord les Nescients, puis ces trous de mémoire – de coeur, plutôt – qui allaient et venaient…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku non loin de là, qui attendait visiblement qu'il se décide à partir. Oh, il serait bien resté, rien que pour l'embêter, mais Vanitas estima avoir eu son compte d'échecs pour la journée. Avec un dernier regard agacé à la mixture mauve-orange, et un salut au Mog, il quitta la pièce, suivit de l'argenté.

« Ça me surprend de ta part, fit Riku une fois dans la rue.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Vanitas, bien qu'il en ait une vague idée.

-Eh bien… Que tu sympathises avec les Mogs, déjà. »

Le brun grimaça.

« Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et même, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

-Rien du tout… justement. »

Ah oui, il était vrai que l'argenté ne le pensait pas capable de faire autre chose que semer la destruction. Il devait avoir tort, au final. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte Vanitas parviendrait à s'intégrer. Mieux valait ne pas s'avancer trop vite.

Et maintenant ?

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, dans cette ville, décréta-t-il. C'est d'un ennui…

-Oh, ça va encore. On trouve de quoi s'occuper, quand on a des amis pour nous accompagner.

-Par exemple ?

-Je vais te montrer. Viens. »

Haussant un sourcil, Vanitas s'exécuta et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à une boutique qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant sans jamais vraiment s'y attarder. Elle était tenue par un canard avec un chapeau qui n'avait jamais l'air bien luné.

Riku s'en approcha, puis revint vers l'autre en tenant à la main deux espèces de blocs bleus glacés tenus par un bâtonnet. Il en tendit un à Vanitas, qui mit un moment à réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une glace à l'eau de mer, fit l'argenté. Ça se mange. »

Méfiant, le brun prit le bâtonnet, puis jeta un œil à Riku.

« Tu n'essayerais pas de m'empoisonner, par hasard ?

-Bien sûr ! fit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Picsou ne vend pas de mort aux rats, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Je voulais juste être sûr », plaisanta Vanitas.

Lentement, il porta la glace à ses lèvres, puis goûta. Il écarta l'aliment dès que la saveur toucha sa langue, surpris. C'était… salé et sucré. En même temps. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers l'argenté.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est toujours surprenant la première fois, mais on s'y fait », répondit simplement Riku sans pouvoir retenir un air amusé.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna en direction des remparts, sans se presser. Perplexe, Vanitas le suivit. Il lui faisait quoi, là, au juste ? D'abord les glaces, et puis maintenant... où l'emmenait-il encore ? Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de faire ça ?

Le mot du Mog lui revint en mémoire. « Par gentillesse. » Sauf que non. Ça aurait tenu la route avec une personne comme Kairi ou même Léon, mais pas Riku qui désapprouvait sa venue dès le départ… Décidément, ce garçon relevait du mystère. Encore plus que les autres habitants, qu'il avait pourtant du mal à comprendre ! Plus intéressant qu'eux, aussi, de par l'ambiguité de la voie qu'il suivait. Lumière ou Ténèbres ? Les deux ? Mais quel penchant ? Aube ou Crépuscule ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent au bord du précipice qui bordait la ville, sans un mot, regardant l'horizon pendant un moment.

« Alors, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête ? » demanda Vanitas au bout d'un moment.

L'autre ne se tourna pas vers lui.

« A quel propos ?

-Tu sais. Tout ça.

-Tu disais que tu ne voyais pas ce qu'on pouvait faire dans cette ville, éluda Riku en haussant les épaules. Je te montre.

-Mais pourquoi ? insista le brun. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre, et c'est ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'il s'était échappé des ténèbres. Il ne se cessait de se poser des questions. Et là, Riku devenait un immense point d'interrogation clignotant parmi les autres.

« Pas grand-chose, en définitif, c'est vrai. Disons juste que j'en avais envie. »

Vanitas baissa les yeux vers sa glace qui commençait à fondre entre ses doigts. Juste envie, hein ? Ça, il comprenait. Un peu. C'était déjà ça.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que les amis font ?

-Entre autres, oui, répondit Riku en se tournant vers lui cette fois, surpris. Les amis passent du temps ensemble. Tu ne savais pas ça ? »

Oh, il avait encore tellement à apprendre ! Mais…

« Donc, tu te la joues à la Sora ? rit Vanitas. T'essayes de me faire croire qu'on est amis ? »

Riku le regarda comme si c'était lui qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, puis secoua la tête.

« Nan. Je dirais plutôt qu'on est… des connaissances.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Que tu ne me déteste plus ? »

Un mystère, vraiment… Franchement, ça le décevrait un peu de remonter dans l'estime de l'argenté. Il trouvait cela tellement plus intéressant de le provoquer pour tenter de le faire sortir de ses gonds !

« Pour que je détestes, il aurait fallu que tu m'aies causé du tort. Ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua l'argenté. Je me méfie de toi, c'est tout. »

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu te méfies, ou… Tu as peur ? »

Il sentit Riku se raidir à côté de lui et sut qu'il venait de viser juste.

« Je le savais, fit-il d'un ton amusé. Tu ne hais pas les Ténèbres. Tu les craints. »

Voilà. En plein dans le mille.

« N'importe quoi !

-C'est pathétique, tu sais ?

-Tais-toi, tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Riku. Ce n'est pas une question de peur.

-Alors, de quoi ? »

L'argenté soupira, sans doute lassé de débattre ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? questionna-t-il soudain de but en blanc.

-Faire quoi ?

-Tout pour te rendre détestable », éclaircit-il.

Le brun eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il changeait de sujet !

« Un problème avec ça ?

-Légèrement, oui. »

Vanitas allait répondre quelque chose de bien senti lorsque les deux garçons entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux.

C'était Néo, qui les dévisageait d'un drôle d'air. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et prit la parole :

« Picsou m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu partir ici… Ensemble. »

Il semblait trouver l'idée particulièrement étrange. Et Vanitas le comprenait, d'un côté.

« Kairi m'a demandé de le surveiller, se justifia Riku. Pour ne pas qu'il s'évanouisse encore, comme dans les ténèbres. »

Et boum. Le brun serra les poings, peu enchanté de se faire rappeler cet évènement.

« Tu nous cherchais ? » demanda-t-il à Néo pour détourner la conversation.

Le clone hocha la tête.

« Kairi et Naminé sont rentrées. Et visiblement elles ont quelque chose à nous dire. »

Les deux autres soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'incrédulité de Néo. Vanitas jeta son bâton dans le vide et se leva.

«Où sont-elles ?

-Sur la place. »

Sans attendre les deux argentés, il s'engagea vers l'intérieur de la ville, passablement agacé d'avoir presque perdu une joute verbale. D'un autre côté… Il venait peut-être de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur. Cette pensée rassura un peu son ego.


	13. Argumenter

**13. Argumenter**

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur un banc à attendre leur retour. Elles se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre une fois qu'elles les aperçurent. Naminé tenta un sourire en direction du groupe mais Kairi semblait soucieuse.

« Que vous a dit Yen Sid ? demanda Riku, visiblement inquiet de l'état de son amie.

-Pas une bonne nouvelle, répondit Naminé. Il ne sait pas où se trouve Sora.

-Comment ça ? Il l'a envoyé dans le monde des rêves, non ? »

La jeune fille ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en un geste nerveux.

« Oui… Mais il n'arrive plus à le localiser pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y parvienne, mais il a peur que… que Xehanort ait profité de ce moment pour lui faire du mal d'une quelconque manière. »

Un bref silence s'ensuivit. Vanitas et Néo s'entreregardèrent, perplexes. Vanitas ne voyait pas pourquoi ils affichaient une mine de deuil comme ça ! D'accord, c'était problématique, mais quand même, le châtain restait un Elu de la Keyblade !

« Je pense que Sora est suffisamment entraîné pour gérer ça, non ? Il sait se défendre, de ce que j'en ai vu. »

Kairi hocha faiblement la tête.

« C'est vrai… Mais Xehanort doit certainement avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Si jamais il l'a eu par surprise, Sora n'aura pas pu se défendre… »

Riku s'avança vers la jeune fille et la prit par les épaules en un geste réconfortant, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Dès que Yen Sid l'aura localisé, on partira à sa recherche. D'accord ? S'il est en danger, on le sauvera. »

La rousse lui renvoya son sourire, un peu plus confiante. Vanitas, lui, observa l'échange avec curiosité. Tiens, c'était une facette de l'argenté qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un autre côté, vu qu'il se montrait toujours froid en sa présence, c'était normal. Il devait sans doute être plus chaleureux avec ses amis.

« Et pour l'entrechemin ? questionna Néo. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-On devrait retourner dans les Ténèbres pour vérifier, répondit la blonde. C'est encore flou. On devrait y faire un plus long séjour, cette fois-ci… Avec un guide, bien sûr. »

Le brun soupira. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais au moins ça l'occuperait…

« Je dois encore vous accompagner, hein ? »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, avant que Kairi ne prenne la parole.

« En fait… Il y aura sans aucun doute des Sans-Cœur sur notre route, et on n'aura pas le temps de se préoccuper d'eux. Alors, on a pensé que Néo devrait venir avec nous, plutôt, puisqu'il peut les faire fuir… »

Vanitas la dévisagea sans comprendre, puis se tourna vers l'intéressé, qui semblait satisfait. Une bouffée de contrariété envahi alors le brun. Pourquoi ce gosse et pas lui ? Il connaissait mieux les Ténèbres que lui, enfin ! Il y était _né_ ! Et comment avait-il obtenu un tel pouvoir, au juste ?

« Tss… Très bien, capitula-t-il. Comme vous voudrez. »

Sans doute aussi qu'ils faisaient plus confiance à Néo qu'à lui. Pourquoi ? Ils utilisaient tous deux le pouvoir des Ténèbres, et pourtant il avait l'impression que le clone avait beaucoup moins de mal que lui à trouver ses repères. Quelle logique y avait-il à tout cela ?

« Eh bien, puisque c'est réglé, on ira en informer Léon avant le départ, conclut Naminé. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.

-Je pense qu'il travaille sur les plans de la ville, chez Merlin, l'informa Riku.

-Il y songe encore, avec tout ce qui arrive ? » s'étonna Vanitas.

Si Léon continuait à vouloir rénover la ville alors que Xehanort menaçait de refaire surface, il devait sérieusement revoir ses priorités…

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire mis à part attendre, lui fit remarquer Riku. Il peut bien se le permettre. Et puis, le Jardin Radieux a vraiment besoin de ces nouvelles habitations. Cela fait trois ans que ce monde est sorti de l'obscurité et il n'est toujours pas entièrement reconstruit. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Pas grand-chose à faire ? S'ils attendaient les ordres de Yen Sid, évidemment ! Selon Vanitas, il faudrait qu'ils se hâtent de chercher Terra et le corps de Ventus – pour Aqua, ils avaient déjà la piste de l'Eclaireuse – pour pouvoir les sauver. On avait besoin de toutes les forces disponibles sur le champ, et personne ne semblait pressé de faire quelque chose. Il devrait en parler à Léon, tiens.

« Je vais vous accompagner, fit-il aux deux filles. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire, moi aussi.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Néo.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est tout. »

Le groupe – sauf Riku qui s'éclipsa entre temps, n'ayant aucune raison d'aller voir le guerrier – se dirigea vers la maison de Merlin. Léon s'y trouvait effectivement, assisté de Cid et d'Aerith, penchés sur des croquis incompréhensibles.

Kairi leur détaillé brièvement la situation pour les informer de l'avancée de leurs recherches et de la disparition mystérieuse de Sora, qui creusa quelques inquiétudes sur les visages.

« Yen Sid finira par le retrouver, dit tout de même Aerith malgré son air soucieux. C'est certain. »

Une fois ceci fini, Kairi, Naminé et Néo se retirèrent. Vanitas s'avança à son tour.

« J'ai à te parler, Léon. C'est à propos de tout ça. »

Le guerrier à la Gunblade le dévisagea un instant, hésitant, mais le ton sérieux du brun finit par le décider. Il soupira et le suivit à l'extérieur, où il croisa les bras, attendant.

« Je t'écoute, fit-il.

-C'est n'importe quoi, annonça Vanitas sans transition. La guerre est à nos portes, et vous faîtes des plans de constructions ! Je ne comprends pas. »

Enfin, personne n'était capable de réagir rationnellement, dans cette ville ?

Léon fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Les travaux durent depuis des années et les habitants n'en peuvent plus d'attendre. De plus, il nous faut attendre les directives de Yen Sid et du Roi. »

Pour le coup, le brun laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Vous n'êtes pas capables de prendre des initiatives par vous-même, ici ?

-Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. Tant qu'on ne sait ni où se terre Xehanort, ni ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher la fusion des mondes…

-Si, justement. On peut toujours chercher. Et il y a autre chose. Ventus et Terra, tu te souviens ? Mickey a dit que l'un de nos objectifs serait de les libérer, et pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que qui que ce soit se sente très concerné par ça…

-Je suis certain que le Roi est en train de les chercher, s'obstina Léon. Ne t'en fais pas, le moment viendra où on pourra passer à l'action.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, répliqua sèchement Vanitas. Mais nous perdons du temps alors que l'on pourrait avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur l'ennemi. C'est complètement stupide. »

Léon soupira à nouveau, visiblement blasé. Et quoi, encore ? Il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait logique !

« Ecoute… Je pense qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Je ne suis pas Maître de la Keyblade, donc je ne me permettrais pas de juger leurs décisions.

-Mais tu peux tout de même y réfléchir. »

Il savait que Léon n'était pas stupide. Il le constatait tous les jours depuis son arrivée ici. Mais là…

« Je sais ce que je fais, moi aussi. Ne crois pas que ce soit de la lâcheté ou quoi que ce soit, poursuivit le guerrier. Mais la ville doit être remise sur pied. En tant que membre du Comité j'en suis responsable et la rénovation a trop traîné. Et on ne peut pas agir sans pistes. Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on fouille les mondes au hasard en espérant mettre la main sur quelque chose ? Même en mobilisant tout le monde, ça nous prendrait des années. »

Vanitas serra les poings mais ne trouva rien à répondre, bien qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir raison. On ne l'écoutait jamais et toute cette inertie commençait à l'agacer profondément. Le ton de l'autre se radoucit lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je vais voir Tron, pour qu'il sécurise le terrain où auront lieu les agrandissements de la ville.

-Pourquoi ? Les Sans-Cœurs sont de l'histoire ancienne. »

Léon eut un mince sourire, chose rare chez lui.

« A cause de Xehanort. S'il revient, il risque de s'en prendre au Jardin Radieux. On ne travaille pas qu'aux rénovations, mais aussi à la performance du système de sécurité. Tu veux venir ?

-Hm… D'accord. Ca aura le mérite de m'occuper un moment. »

Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au château d'Ansem (qu'il faudrait penser à renommer étant donné qu'Ansem avait disparu de la surface des mondes il y avait un an de cela maintenant).

« A propos, Vanitas ? l'interpella le plus vieux à mi-chemin.

-Hm ?

-Tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire, ça se passe bien avec les autres ? »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Ca ne ressemblait pas au Léon qu'il connaissait de parler autant. D'un autre côté, il ne le côtoyait pas depuis longtemps, mais il avait crû deviner que le guerrier était une personne froide et peu bavarde.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » répliqua-t-il.

Léon lui jeta une œillade indifférente.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. J'ai cru voir que tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec Riku. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ça, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

« Tu t'inquiètes, vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. »

Sur ce coup, Vanitas était sceptique. Et aussi autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à identifier mais qui le gênait fortement. Quoique, pas tant que ça, mais il ne comprenait pas bien et ça, ça le dérangeait.

_Ça s'appelle être touché._

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit trébucher sur un pavé et s'arrêta tout net. Il avait cru entendre une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mais… ce n'était pas possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Léon, qui continuait de marcher devant. Il ne devait pas l'avoir entendu.

_Ventus ?_

Pas de réponse. Non, il devait avoir rêvé. Non seulement son double lumineux s'était rendormi, mais en plus il se trouvait dans le cœur de Sora en ce moment même !

Il s'administra une gifle mentale avant de rattraper l'autre jeune homme.

Ils finirent par arriver au château, empruntèrent le chemin qui menait à la salle de réunion –anciennement, le bureau d'Ansem le Sage – puis passèrent par une porte que Vanitas n'avait jamais empruntée auparavant. Le décor changea du tout au tout, évoquant davantage un laboratoire qu'un lieu de vie. Un escalier les mena à une porte qui… s'ouvrit avant que Léon ait pu en tourner la poignée. Le guerrier se figea de surprise.

Vanitas mit un temps à détailler l'inconnu – qui n'était certainement pas du Jardin Radieux. Il portait le manteau de l'Organisation sur une silhouette mince à faire peur. Des yeux vert acide illuminaient un visage encadré de cheveux rouges coiffés en arrière. En les voyant, il se stoppa net, avant qu'un sourire étrange n'étire ses lèvres.

« Yo ! Tiens donc, Squall, en voilà une bonne surprise ! »

Visiblement, il s'adressait à Léon qui, une fois la surprise passée, hocha la tête, imperturbable.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi… Lea. »


	14. Saisir

**14. Saisir**

Vanitas n'avait rien compris aux récents événements, pour changer. D'abord, il y avait eu cet énergumène roux sortis de nulle part, et puis quatre autres qui s'étaient présentés comme d'anciens apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. Ils avaient tous perdus leur cœur, pour le regagner à la mort de leurs Simili respectifs et ainsi atterrir ici, au Jardin Radieux, là où ils avaient perdus la vie dix ans auparavant.

Ce qui le rassurait, en revanche, c'était que les autres ne semblaient pas y voir plus clair que lui dans toute cette histoire.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle de réunion. Les autres membres du Comité avaient été appelés pour écouter le récit des apprentis et de Lea.

« Mais comment avez-vous pu reprendre votre vraie forme ? questionna Yuffie, interloquée. Vous n'étiez plus… Conscients. »

Ce fut le roux qui répondit, avec de grands gestes des mains comme il semblait en faire souvent.

« On en sait pas beaucoup plus que vous, Princesse. On s'est juste réveillés ici, avec les souvenirs de nos Simili et dix ans de plus. »

L'un des apprentis, le plus jeune –Ienzo, si Vanitas se souvenait bien – se leva.

« Eh bien, peut-être que, commença-t-il, une fois nos Simili et Sans-Cœur annihilés, ce qu'il restait de notre corps a pu se reconstituer comme auparavant. »

Ah oui. Yen Sid avait dit que c'était certainement arrivé à Xehanort. Il aurait dû prévoir que les autres êtres ayant perdu leur cœur renaîtraient également.

« Par contre, poursuivit-il, ce que je ne m'expliques pas, c'est : Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Le timing est trop parfait, acquiesça Dilan, un grand type brun à l'air peu commode. Je me demande si Xehanort y est pour quelque chose.

-Par ailleurs, fit un scientifique à l'air pincé du nom d'Even, Braig et Isa ne sont pas revenus. A moins qu'ils ne soient réapparus autre part…

-Xehanort les as peut-être emportés, théorisa Ienzo. Ou peut-être sont-ils apparus au même endroit que lui. Il y a un monde du nom de Traverse Town, qui recueille les êtres perdus. Il se pourrait aussi que leur Sans-Cœur n'ait jamais été éliminé, bien sûr. Ou bien…

-Mais pourquoi Xehanort s'intéresseraient à eux en particulier ? » s'imposa doucement Aerith.

Ce fut Lea qui lui répondit, après un regard aux quatre autres.

« Du temps de l'Organisation, les plus proches du Supérieur étaient Xigbar et Isa… Enfin, Saïx. »

Son visage se ferma d'un coup, comme s'il se rappelait un mauvais souvenir, puis :

« Il faut qu'on les retrouvent », déclara-t-il, déterminé.

Il y eut quelques échanges de regards et un long silence que personne ne voulait ou n'osait briser.

Vanitas observait Lea. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses manières, sans qu'il puisse se souvenir quoi… Et la manière dont il parlait d'Isa, ça lui rappelait quelque chose également. Pourquoi était-ce aussi vague ?

_Parce que c'est à moi, ça. C'est moi qui les aies rencontrés._

Il sursauta en entendant la voix. Bordel… Il espérait que son trouble ne se voyait pas ! Il passa son regard sur l'assemblée. Ils semblaient tous concentrés sur leurs réflexions… Sauf Riku qui le dévisageait de manière curieuse, un sourcil haussé en une question muette. Vanitas le fusilla du regard pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Visiblement il comprit le message puisqu'il reporta son attention sur Lea.

« Mais vous ne savez pas où ils peuvent bien se trouver, fit-il remarquer doucement. Et si ça se trouve, ils sont alliés avec Xehanort. »

Le roux eut un sourire moqueur et croisa les bras.

« Nan, je ne pense pas qu'Isa s'abaisserait à ça. Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Mais pense aux agissements de Saïx, Axel…

-Oulala, pause ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Moi, c'est Lea, ok ? Axel est mort. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Et Isa n'est pas Saïx. »

Son ton s'était fait sec sur la dernière phrase.

« Et je compte bien le retrouver ! conclut-il plus légèrement. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune piste ? Rien ?

-Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, il s'agit de Yen Sid, lui apprit Aerith. Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« J'imagine qu'il est trop tôt pour vous demander ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda la jeune femme aux apprentis.

-Vous comprendrez qu'il nous faut du temps pour y réfléchir », fit Aeleus qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la réunion.

Elle hocha la tête et leur annonça que des chambres seront préparées à leur attention.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir, révélant Kairi, Naminé et Néo.

Vanitas fut surpris. Tiens donc, ils rentraient déjà ? Pourtant, le trio était censé partir plus longtemps, ce coup-ci… A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé quelque chose.

En tout cas, ils firent une drôle de tête en voyant les apprentis. Naminé recula d'un pas, Kairi lâcha un petit cri de surprise et Néo les observait tour à tour, pour ainsi dire mortifié. Son visage venait de perdre toute couleur.

Pour avoir des réactions pareilles, ils devaient sans doute les connaître, eux ou leurs Simili – une absence d'à peine dix ans, et Vanitas avait du mal à suivre, tsss – et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes. Vanitas savait que Sora avait défait l'Organisation XIII avec l'aide de ses amis et du Roi, mais il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à propos des détails. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de l'histoire et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Lea observait Néo, concentré comme s'il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Eh ! Mais tu es la réplique ! s'écria-t-il. Mais attend… Tu n'étais pas… »

L'hésitation du roux sembla redonner un peu de contenance à l'argenté. Son regard se fit dur.

« Si, mais je m'en suis sorti, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton froid et tremblant à la fois. Pas grâce à toi d'ailleurs. »

Lea le dévisagea un moment, une légère incompréhension traînant sur le visage, avant d'avoir un petit rire et de se frotter la nuque comme si son interlocuteur n'était pas en train de frôler l'évanouissement.

« Ah, ah, ouais, mais euh… fit-il avec décontraction. Y'a erreur sur la personne. Moi, c'est Lea, pas Axel. »

Le clone afficha alors une grimace qui traduisait plutôt bien sa confusion avant de soupirer.

« Faut que je m'assoies… » souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord d'un fauteuil, à côté de Riku, les mains sur les tempes.

Vanitas eut un sourire. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à ne pas tout comprendre… Kairi et Naminé s'entreregardèrent.

« Pardon pour ce que mon Simili a pu te faire subir, fit le roux. A vous tous, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, c'était pas le pire, loin de là », fit remarquer Néo avec mauvaise humeur.

Il risqua un regard vers Ienzo et Even à qui cela paraissait ne faire ni chaud ni froid.

« J'pense pas que ce soit le moment d'se chercher des poux, fit brillamment observer Cid. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, nan ? Quoique, y'a plus grand-chose à en dire…

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez revenus si tôt ? questionna Vanitas en se tournant vers les deux filles et Néo. Vous avez eu peur du noir ? »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le trio, même les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut Naminé qui leur expliqua.

« Eh bien… En fait, c'est Néo qui a eu l'idée. »

Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui lui sourit, visiblement fier de lui.

« Il nous a fait remarquer que le fait que l'Eclaireuse d'Aqua brille de la sorte n'était pas normal, que ce devait être un signe ou une sorte d'indice qu'elle aurait laissé. Et on a trouvé trois sortes de crevasses en forme d'étoiles très peu profonde à la surface du mur transparent. L'Eclaireuse s'y emboîtait parfaitement, alors on en a déduit…

-… Qu'il fallait avoir les trois pour que le mur s'efface, termina Kairi. On doit d'abord récupérer celles de Terra et de Ven.

-Ce n'est pas un entrechemin, alors ? devina Riku.

-Non. On pense que c'est Aqua qui a dressé cette barrière et laissé volontairement son Eclaireuse derrière pour qu'on la retrouve. »

Elle guetta l'approbation de Naminé, puis se tourna vers Aerith.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

-Pour se protéger de quelque chose, répondit la jeune femme.

-Ou de quelqu'un… supposa Vanitas. Xehanort l'a peut-être trouvée et elle aura voulu se protéger de lui.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, il nous faut trouver Ventus et Terra avant d'atteindre Aqua ? fit Yuffie.

-Ça doit être ça, opina Léon. Ou au moins leurs Eclaireuses. Sauf que ça n'a aucun sens. Je croyais qu'elle seule pouvait retrouver le corps de Ven…

-Comment ça ? » s'étonna Vanitas en se tournant vers lui.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça ! D'où est-ce que ça sortait ?

Léon se tourna vers lui, l'air embarassé – enfin, autant qu'il pouvait en avoir l'air.

« Je pensais que tu le savais. Mickey a dit qu'elle avait enfermé Ventus au Manoir Oblivion dans une salle qu'elle seule peut retrouver. »

Le brun croisa les bras, pensif. C'était stupide de la part de la jeune femme, en effet. A cause d'elle, ils perdaient non pas un combattant, mais deux ! Voire trois si jamais Terra était définitivement perdu, ce dont Vanitas ne doutait pas un seul instant. Son cœur devait avoir été annihilé par Xehanort.

Donc, ironiquement, cela faisait de lui le seul survivant de la génération d'Elus précédente. Génial.

_Je ne pense pas que survivant soit le thème approprié_, fit la voix de Ventus au fond de son esprit.

Il serra les dents. Merde. Encore lui. Aurait-il des hallucinations ?

« Il faudra en parler à Yen Sid…

-Je le ferais ! intervint Lea. Et je vais en profiter pour chercher Isa. Comme ça, on fera d'une pierre deux coups !

-Oula, deux secondes ! intervint Cid. T'es sûr, gamin ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Cid ? Tu me connais, pourtant… »

L'ingénieur soupira bruyamment.

« C'n'est pas le problème…

-T'en fais pas, le vieux, je ferais attention ! plaisanta Lea. Et puis, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

-Ca, j'me doute bien… » capitula le « vieux » sans relever l'insulte.

Après quelques autres paroles échangées, le jeune homme invoqua un couloir obscur et disparut.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Kairi.

-Maintenant… Je crois bien que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre », fit Léon, pensif.

Encore ? Vraiment, ils ne savaient faire que cela ? Une mine d'information venait de s'offrir à eux, enfin !

Agacé, Vanitas se leva et quitta la pièce. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Parce que ces incapables n'étaient pas fichus de s'organiser correctement, parce qu'il s'ennuyait profondément dans cette ville et parce qu'il ne comprenait rien, strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui ces derniers temps ! Ses Nescients ne lui répondaient plus, et maintenant, Ventus… Enfin, il _croyait _entendre la voix de Ventus. Sauf que sa moitié lumineuse dormait en Sora à ce moment précis ! Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui de cette façon ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Il quitta le château au plus vite, sentant le mal de tête poindre. Il finit par se laisser glisser contre un mur, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller plus loin. Ca suffisait ! Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour pouvoir être tranquille ne serait-ce que quelque jours dans son existence ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour se sentir bien ? Etait-ce seulement _possible_ ?

Est-ce qu'il était condamné à ne ressentir que des émotions négatives ? C'était Riku qui avait raison, alors ? Les Ténèbres devaient être considérées comme une abomination dont ne sortait rien de bon ?

Oh, il aurait vraiment voulu que Kairi l'achève, ce jour-là, sur l'Ile du Destin ! Fichu Ventus, qui lui avait promis que tout irait bien…

« Vanitas ? »

La voix n'était pas sa tête, cette fois. Il leva les yeux. Il s'agissait d'Ienzo qui le détaillait d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fit le brun avec mauvaise humeur.

-Oh, rien, renifla l'autre. Ou plutôt si. En fait, je te cherchais. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qu'employait l'autre. Il parlait avec emphase, l'air ailleurs et étrangement présent à la fois. Et son œil visible semblait l'analyser, le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. »

Vanitas se raidit. Un interrogatoire ?

« A propos de quoi ?

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet. Sur ce que tu étais. »

Ah, c'était ça. Non mais vraiment, il n'avait que ça à faire ?

« Ne crois pas que je te juge ou quoi que ce soit, continua Ienzo. Je trouve juste ton cas… Intéressant. »

Le brun le dévisagea surprise. On l'avait déjà traité d'aberration, d'erreur, on l'avait regardé d'un air méfiant, de loin ou avec haine. On avait même été _gentil _avec lui. Mais le trouver intéressant, ça, c'était nouveau.

« Développe.

-Oh, ça me paraît évident. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un être dont le cœur est rempli de Ténèbres pures. En fait, tu es même le seul cas, à ma connaissance. Je me demande si tu as des capacités spéciales, comme les Princesses de Cœur… »

Il réfléchissait à voix haute.

« Non, je n'en ai pas.

-Mais peut-être ne les as-tu pas encore découvertes ? Je me demande également comment tu parviens à survivre avec une moitié de cœur alors que Ventus a dû s'unir à Sora pour survivre… »

Le brun se leva en soupirant, agacé. Il n'était pas un sujet d'études !

« Le cœur de Ventus a été mutilé de force. Naminé et Kairi ont aussi une moitié de cœur chacune, mais elle a été partagée en toute conscience, voilà pourquoi elles n'en souffrent pas. Pour moi, je n'en sais rien, peut-être que l'obscurité est plus résistante que la Lumière », déclara-t-il en foudroyant l'apprenti du regard.

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas – sans doute plongé dans ses réflexions et théories fumeuses – Vanitas s'éloigna, mettant fin à la discussion. Avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée néanmoins, il entendit Ienzo lui adresser une dernière parole.

« Je penses que tu pourrais faire de grandes choses, Vanitas. »


	15. Hésiter

**15. Hésiter**

Deux jours passèrent. Lea ne revenait pas et les apprentis d'Ansem ne semblaient pas se décider sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. En tout cas, ils n'en parlèrent pas ailleurs qu'entre eux. Sauf Aeleus. Il comptait rester au Jardin Radieux et servir la ville comme autrefois, en se rendant également utile à la guerre contre Xehanort si besoin.

On leur avait raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué, notamment la fusion proche des mondes. Ienzo et Even paraissaient étrangement intéressés par le phénomène et le plus jeune ne cessait de questionner Kairi sur ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas non plus perdu son intérêt pour Vanitas mais se montrait moins insistant, ayant compris qu'il n'en tirerait pas beaucoup de réponses.

En parlant de Kairi… Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal, à la grande inquiétude générale. Elle affirmait que les deux mondes les plus proches entreraient en collision bientôt. Elle ne savait pas précisément quand ni quels monde, juste qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps.

Vanitas passait quelques heures par jour à l'atelier des Mogs. Lorsqu'ils avaient trop de travail, il se contentait d'observer, mais expérimentait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ca le détendait et le faisait penser à autre chose, bien qu'il en ressorte toujours plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur. Kumool* – c'était le nom de celui qui lui apprenait à synthétiser des objets – affirmait qu'il faisait des progrès mais le brun en doutait fortement.

Il rentrait donc de l'atelier. Il se faisait tard et le crépuscule tombait sur la ville. Il comptait aller dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner… Quoique, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embêté Riku. En fait, en deux jours, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Un sourire pris lentement place sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait faire ça. C'était puéril, mais il s'ennuyait trop en attendant des directives qui ne venaient jamais ! Il avait cessé d'espérer qu'on l'écoute un jour, à ce propos…

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait du sort de ce monde où des autres, mais l'inefficacité l'énervait. Et la Lumière trop vive de ce monde n'améliorait pas son humeur. Ça faisait un peu comme être aveuglé constamment par un rayon luminescent qui arrivait de toute part – même de Naminé et Kairi, avec leur foutu cœur pur !- et, même si ça restait largement supportable, il fallait avouer qu'il s'en serait bien passé.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps après Riku. Le garçon discutait avec sa réplique non loin de la maison de Merlin. Vanitas s'approcha d'eux sans se soucier une seconde d'interrompre leur conversation.

« Kairi et Naminé ne sont pas avec vous ? Tiens donc, c'est rare…

-Elles ont bien droit à quelques moments d'intimité de temps à autres, non ? » soupira l'argenté, visiblement déjà fatigué de devoir supporter sa présence.

Le brun mit du temps à comprendre. Ah, oui, les deux jeunes filles étaient « ensemble ». Ce concept lui échappait encore. Il commençait à peine à comprendre la gentillesse et la compassion –choses qu'il ne paraissait pas capable d'éprouver.

_Pas encore._

En parlant de ses émotions, la voix de Ventus revenait le déranger quelques fois. Toujours pour apporter une précision, une information que Vanitas n'aurait pas, avant de repartir. Il n'en parlait à personne, certain qu'on ne le croirait pas ou qu'on le penserait fou – ce qui devait être le cas – et qu'on ne pourrait pas l'aider de toute façon. Alors autant l'ignorer et laisser couler jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse.

« Sans doute, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On parlait des membres de l'Org… Enfin, des apprentis d'Ansem, lui apprit Néo.

-Pour en dire du mal, j'espère ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Ils sont très étranges, répondit le clone. Et je les déteste. »

Forcément, vu tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de leurs Simili… Vanitas avait fini par recueillir quelques informations à ce sujet –merci Kairi et Léon. Ce serait Vexen qui aurait créé Néo et qui l'aurait contraint à se battre contre Sora. De même, son pouvoir sur les Ténèbres lui venait d'Axel, qui le lui aurait offert en échange de tuer Zexion. Il lui avait promis que ça le rendrait complet – différent de Riku – alors Néo avait obéi. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais il lui devait sans doute sa survie dans le domaine des Ténèbres.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout », renchérit Riku.

Vanitas hocha la tête. Il les trouvait assez peu bavard aussi. Il avait déjà surpris des discussions enflammées entre Ienzo, Even et Dilan. Lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient que quelqu'un les écoutaient, ils se taisaient immédiatement, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose.

« Ils sont peut-être avec Xehanort, supposa Néo.

-Ce ne serait pas cohérent, lui fit observer Vanitas. Pourquoi se fatigueraient-ils à nous infiltrer ?

-Pour glaner des informations.

-Pas besoin de s'y prendre à plusieurs.

-Un seul d'entre eux aurait éveillé les soupçons.

-Non, ça ne tient pas la route, insista le brun. Braig et Isa seraient là aussi, dans ce cas. Et Lea semblait trop concerné par la disparition de son ami. Ça ne colle pas.

-Mais pourquoi tant de mystères, dans ce cas ? insista Néo.

-Je suis d'accord avec Vanitas, pour une fois », intervint Riku.

Le dénommé ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard en coin, à la fois surpris et… autre chose.

_Ça te fait plaisir qu'il admette que tu aies raison, _fit Ventus.

_N'importe quoi. Tais-toi. Tu sais que je ne ressens pas ces choses-là._

Quoique, vu que ses émotions buguaient légèrement ces derniers temps, ça se pouvait… Mais non, c'était juste la satisfaction d'avoir raison, non ?

Juste ce que Ventus avait dit, en fait, rien de plus. Maintenant qu'il y pensait. Sauf qu'en entendant ces mots, il avait crû que Ventus lui disait que, ce qui le satisfaisait, c'était que _Riku_ admette son bon sens. Lui en particulier. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, idiot._

Le ton lui paraissait moqueur. Vanitas se rappelait avoir dit quelque chose de similaire au blond autrefois, à propos de Terra.

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé_, répondit-il.

« Vanitas ? Tu écoutes ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Néo.

« Non.

-Tu pourrais faire semblant, au moins, soupira Riku.

-On disait que, s'ils ne faisaient partie ni du camp de Xehanort, ni du nôtre... Pour qui travaillent-ils ?

-Pour eux-mêmes, répondit le brun comme si ce fut l'évidence même. Ils servent leur propre intérêt, voilà tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se demandent ce qui serait le plus avantageux pour eux. Ça me paraît évident. »

Après tout, il se trouvait dans le même cas qu'eux, à peu de choses près. Il voyait ce qu'il y gagnait avant de s'allier à quiconque. Ça lui semblait logique de réfléchir ainsi.

« Possible… On ne peut qu'attendre, alors ?

-Voilà.

-En les surveillants tout de même, fit Riku. Ils pourraient nous trahir à tout moment. »

Il coula un regard vers Vanitas, qui comprit le message. Il se méfiait toujours. Bien.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Ienzo pour apparaître. Il se dirigea vers le trio à pas assurés, puis, une fois à leur hauteur, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vanitas ? Puis-je te parler un instant ? »

Le brun vit Riku et Néo échanger une œillade. Sans doute le scientifique voulait-il lui poser de nouvelles questions.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, je t'assure. S'il te plaît. »

Pour le coup, il haussa un sourcil. Mais quoi, encore ? Il n'en avait jamais assez de poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondait que vaguement, rien que pour l'ennuyer ?

« Bon… Très bien », acquiesça-t-il à contrecoeur.

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches de la maison de Merlin, là où, techniquement, tout le monde pouvait les entendre. A condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Vanitas vit les deux argentés s'éloigner à pas lents. Il les regarda disparaître derrière les ruelles un moment, attendant que l'autre ne parle.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, Vanitas, entama finalement Ienzo. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela.

-En effet. Fais vite.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, mais laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre. »

Vanitas eut un sourire énigmatique. Il ne promettait rien. Le scientifique eut un soupir.

« Très bien… fit-il. Je te propose une alliance. Je vois bien que tu ne te plaît pas ici. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de rester dans un monde aussi éclatant. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, sentant un sentiment d'indignation monter. _Comment _savait-il cela ? Il aurait deviné, tout bêtement ?

« Nous comptons partir d'ici pour étudier de plus près le phénomène de rapprochement des mondes. A force de calculs, Even a su localiser l'endroit où la collision était la plus imminente.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

-Par curiosité scientifique.

-Vous auriez pu communiquer cette information aux autres, protesta Vanitas.

-Ils nous auraient empêché de faire notre travail, renifla Ienzo.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

-J'y viens. Nous souhaiterions que tu viennes avec nous, pour expérimenter deux ou trois petites choses. En fait, je me demandais si, étant donné ta nature ténébreuse, tu n'avais pas des pouvoirs qui inverseraient ceux d'un cœur de Lumière pure. D'autres choses, aussi. Peut-être même pourrais-tu stopper la collision, qui sait ? Et puis, tu m'as l'air intelligent, Vanitas. Tu pourrais nous être utile dans nos recherches, à titre de collègue et pas seulement de sujet d'expérience. »

Le brun réfléchit à la possibilité, baissant les yeux au sol, vers les pavés irréguliers de la ville.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporte.

-Ca… C'est à toi de voir, répondit Ienzo. Mais tu sais, la science peut répondre à beaucoup de choses. Tu te poses sans doute beaucoup de questions sur ce que tu es, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas dur à deviner, fit le scientifique avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa question. Tu es un cas unique, Vanitas. Le seul de ton genre. Tu pourrais découvrir énormément de choses sur toi-même en nous suivant. »

Un minuscule intérêt jaillit dans l'esprit du brun. Ienzo lui mentait peut-être pour tenter de l'appâter. Ceci dit, en admettant que ce ne soit pas le cas, est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Il était certain que sa situation actuelle lui déplaisait, mais celle que lui proposait l'apprenti serait-elle meilleure… ou pire ?

« Bien sûr, je te laisse y réfléchir, fit le scientifique après un moment de silence. J'imagine bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une décision que l'on prend à la légère… »

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse, épousseta sa blouse, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Oh, à ce propos… Evidemment, j'aimerais que tu n'en dises rien aux autres habitants du Jardin. Ce serait ennuyeux qu'ils s'opposent à notre voyage. »

Vanitas hocha la tête sans trop réfléchir, puis regarda Ienzo partir.

La voilà, l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps ! Vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas qu'une nouvelle déception au final ? Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les apprentis, mais… Eh, il n'appréciait véritablement personne, hormis peut-être Ventus – et encore, ses incursions dans son subconscient commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs – alors au fond… Quelle importance ?

Il soupira. C'était compliqué. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas se faire avoir, mais ce devait juste être la voix de Ventus qui protestait encore pour pas grand-chose. Peu importait, dans le fond.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une décision rapidement face à ce nouveau choix qui s'offrait à lui.

Finalement, il se leva, fit quelques pas sur les pavés, puis s'assura que personne ne le regardait avant d'invoquer un couloir obscur. Il s'était empêché de se rendre au Pays des Merveilles ces derniers temps, mais là, une petite visite à Cheshire pour y voir plus claire s'imposait. Certes, ce chat l'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose la plupart du temps, mais il pouvait s'avérer de bon conseil, parfois. Il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes – et être d'humeur à cela, surtout ! – ceci dit cela valait toujours mieux que de rester seul avec ses doutes.

* * *

* Kumool : J'ai emprunté ce nom à Final Fantasy IX (je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le seul où les mogs ont un nom).


	16. Suivre

**16. Suivre**

Cheshire l'attendait, posté sur un arbre juste en face de lui, comme s'il savait qu'il allait venir et où il allait apparaître exactement. Vanitas soupira. Il avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions sur ce félin et de juste prendre pour acquis le fait qu'il savait à peu près tout sur tout. Ce qui, sans doute, était impossible, mais c'était l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il semblait presque irréel.

« Tu doutes encore ? lui adressa Cheshire en guise de salut. C'est à quel propos, cette fois ? Oh, tu t'es retrouvé ? Ou bien te cherches-tu encore ? Fais attention à ne pas perdre la tête !

-Oh, arrête, tu me fais mal au crâne. Et je suis certain que tu sais ce que je fais ici. »

Le sourire du Chat s'agrandit.

« Ma connaissance de ta vie n'est pas universelle, tu sais ? gloussa-t-il.

-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire… répondit Vanitas avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Son expression donnait pourtant l'impression du contraire.

« Les apprentis d'Ansem sont revenus à la vie et me proposent de les accompagner pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe avec les mondes. Mais tu le sais déjà.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser cela, voyons… Mais qu'importe ce que je sais ou non ? Ah ! C'est ce que toi tu ne sais pas qui importe ! »

Finalement, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de venir…

« Si tu ne veux pas m'aider à me décider, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'aider, mais à toi seul ! lui lança Cheshire avec bonne humeur. Déjà, tu devrais t'avouer que toutes ces élucubrations t'intéressent. En particulier celles qui te concernent. »

Le garçon se stoppa dans sa marche. Et voilà, il avait encore vu juste.

« Donc, je devrais accepter, selon toi ?

-Non. Mais ce que tu dois faire a beaucoup moins d'impact que ce que tu vas faire. Tu n'en a pas assez de cette staticité exaspérante et exubérante ? »

Il parlait sans doute du fait que les choix de Léon et des autres l'agaçaient. Attendre, encore et toujours…

« Pauvre enfant. Il proteste mais personne ne l'écoute. Heureusement pour eux qu'il ne décide pas de les abandonner… Ou va-t-il le faire, finalement ? »

Vanitas hocha la tête. Finalement, sans doute allait-il suivre Ienzo et les autres. Pour voir ce qu'il adviendrait. Rien ne changerait s'il restait bloqué dans le même petit monde trop lumineux qui le brûlait. Il s'ennuyait. Et puis…

« Si je reste trop longtemps au même endroit, Xehanort risque de me retrouver », fit-il observer à Cheshire.

Celui-ci disparu pour réapparaître sur une branche plus basse, à hauteur d'yeux de Vanitas.

« Sans doute. S'il te cherche.

-Ce qui est le cas ?

-Seulement si tu veux que ça le soit. »

Le brun soupira. Mais il avait eu raison, finalement, de se rendre au Pays des Merveilles. Les paroles de Cheshire étaient floues, mais ça lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Et il voulait partir. Voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de cette ville morne et de ses habitants auquel il avait fini par s'habituer malgré lui.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier quand même…

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, sourit Cheshire. Je ne fais qu'énoncer ce que tu as oublié de te rappeler.

-Bien sûr. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il invoqua un couloir obscur pour réapparaître à l'endroit exact où il avait quitté le Jardin Radieux. Entre temps, la nuit était tombée. Il leva le nez vers les étoiles – autant de mondes proches et lointain à la fois, hein ? – pensif. Oui, il irait communiquer sa décision à Ienzo le lendemain. Etrangement, il ne s'en sentait pas pleinement satisfait. Il s'agissait pourtant de la meilleure chose à faire. En pensant à son intérêt dans l'affaire, bien entendu. Car, au fond, que lui avaient apportés Riku, Léon, Kairi et tous les autres, à part de la contrariété ?

_Un foyer,_ fit Ventus.

Le garçon eut un reniflement de dédain. Ils lui avaient juste permis de rester auprès d'eux, voilà tout. Ils ne lui fournissaient pas de réponses à ses questions, pas de but, rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, il ne doutait presque plus de sa décision. Il était à peu près persuadé que ce serait mieux pour lui. Et puis, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique, les autres n'auraient plus à souffrir sa présence. Ienzo et les autres, au moins, avaient _besoin_ de lui. Il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être de trop. Quoique, cela restait encore à voir…

Au pire, il pourrait toujours revenir ici, non ? Si sa collaboration avec les apprentis tournait mal, il avait toujours le Jardin Radieux comme plan de secours. Il inventerait une histoire pour revenir, au pire des cas. Ce ne serait pas bien compliqué, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils l'avaient accueilli la première fois…

Il ne parla pas à Ienzo ni aux autres de toute la matinée, restant plutôt avec Kairi, Riku, Naminé et Néo.

« C'est étrange que Lea ne soit pas revenu, fit d'ailleurs observer ce dernier.

-Yen Sid l'a sans doute retenu plus longtemps que prévu, avança Naminé.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-J'avoue que c'est étrange… Et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Sora. »

Vanitas secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas voir par nous-même ? Je veux dire, l'un d'entre vous, puisque ça vous inquiète tant.

-C'est justement ce que je pensais faire », acquiesça Kairi.

Oh ? Une personne sensée dans ce troupeau de moutons ? Vanitas se retint de lâcher un « Bravo, Princesse ! » sardonique et afficha à la place un petit sourire amusé.

« Et tu comptais t'y rendre quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cet après-midi peut-être…

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler, lui fit doucement remarquer Naminé.

-Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, en fait. Mais je devrais vraiment aller vérifier. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. »

La matinée passa ensuite sans encombres et Vanitas ne participa que peu à la discussion des quatre autres. Il les observait, à vrai dire, notait mentalement leurs moindres faits et gestes pour tenter de comprendre. Comprendre cette chose qui les liait. Pourquoi ils riaient ensemble comme ça. L'amitié, hein… Il savait ce que cela faisait. Il l'avait ressentie à travers Ventus, mais il n'en saisissait pas encore les mécanismes.

Et cette chose plus particulière qui unissait Kairi et Naminé. Ça, par contre, lui échappait totalement. Et ça l'intriguait. Naminé avait été prête à se sacrifier pour Kairi, autrefois. Sans doute que la rousse ferait de même pour sa Simili. Comment pouvait-on donner volontairement sa vie pour un autre être ? Non, vraiment, ça le dépassait. Et ça l'inquiétait. Si tout le monde semblait trouver cela normal, pourquoi pas lui, hein ?

Il y avait Néo, aussi, qui semblait éprouver un petit quelque chose pour Naminé. Vanitas ne comprenait peut-être pas, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il voyait bien comme il la regardait. Pauvre clone… Il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait, à en croire la façon dont la jeune fille le repoussait gentiment ou changeait de sujet lorsqu'il disait des choses un peu trop ambigües. Et puis, le lien qui unissait la blonde à son originale était trop fort pour qu'il puisse le briser, même s'il essayait.

_Il n'essayera pas._

Vanitas retint un soupir.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, he__in ?_

_Je pense qu'il veut juste qu'elle soit heureuse._

_C'est stupide,_ contra le brun. _Et lui, dans tout ça ?_

Ventus ne répondit pas.

_Bon écoute, soit__ tu es présent, soit tu disparai__s de ma tête, mais arrête de m'ignorer quand je te pose une question !_

Toujours rien. Bah voyons ! Parfois il avait l'impression que son double se vengeait en quelques sortes pour ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans auparavant. Notamment lorsqu'il lui disait que Terra aurait changé sans pour autant lui expliquer les raisons dudit changement. Puéril, mais il était dans ses droits, après tout.

« Van' ? »

Il vit Kairi passer une main devant ses yeux.

« T'es toujours avec nous ? » questionna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il la fixa avec stupeur.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Van', répéta-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pas… vraiment, non » grimaça-t-il.

Riku eut un sourire amusé.

« En même temps, Kairi, tes surnoms sont plutôt…

-T'as quelque chose à dire sur mes surnoms, _Riri_? »

Cette fois, ce fut à Vanitas d'éclater d'un rire franc en voyant l'air dégoûté de l'argenté. Celui-ci le regarda faire, blasé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se calme (ce qui lui prit approximativement trente secondes).

« Ca y est, t'as fini ? soupira Riku.

-Oh, non ! fit le brun. Soit assuré d'en entendre parler pendant un moment... Riri. »

Kairi se remit à glousser pendant que Riku affichait l'expression de celui qui aimerait s'enterrer dans un trou durant les quarante prochaines années. La jeune fille et Vanitas continuèrent à le taquiner un moment pendant que Néo et Naminé observaient l'échange, amusés.

Le brun estimait avoir parfaitement le droit de mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour rendre la vie infernale à l'argenté. Si, en plus, il avait une alliée pour ce faire, c'était parfait ! Sauf que, malgré sa lassitude, ça ne semblait pas ennuyer l'argenté plus que ça. Pas comme il l'attendait en tout cas. Ça ressemblait davantage à un jeu. Etrangement, ça n'atténua pas la distraction.

C'était peut-être ça, s'amuser comme les êtres de Lumière l'entendaient ?

« Bon, je penses que je vais me rendre chez Yen Sid, maintenant, annonça Kairi au bout d'un moment.

-Déjà ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sora est sans doute en danger pendant qu'on discute, expliqua-t-elle. Il est comme un frère pour moi et je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

-Il n'y a peut-être pas lieu de s'inquiéter, la rassura Naminé.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » grimaça la rousse.

Riku hocha la tête.

« Alors il faut que tu y ailles. Mais tiens-nous au courant, d'accord ? On s'inquiète aussi.

-Pas de problème. »

Elle les salua, embrassa brièvement Naminé sur les lèvres, puis partit en direction du hangar des vaisseaux Gummi.

« Elle pourrait utiliser un passage au lieu de perdre du temps avec un vaisseau, fit observer Vanitas.

-Elle n'est pas encore très sûre de ses capacités, expliqua Naminé. Ça viendra.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui lui fait peur.

-Ce n'est pas une question de peur. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

A vrai dire, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il aperçut la silhouette d'Ienzo au loin, qui le fixait. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa présence et continuèrent à discuter. Vanitas soupira.

« Je vous laisse », déclara-t-il.

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et rejoignit le scientifique. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils s'éloignèrent tous deux en direction d'un endroit moins indiscret.

« J'en suis », lui annonça simplement Vanitas.

Ienzo eut un mince sourire un peu hautain qui ne plaisait pas au brun. Mais là, il écoutait sa raison et non ce que lui dictait son instinct. Et sa raison lui disait de ne pas revenir sur sa décision. En toute logique, il ne le regretterait pas, et au pire des cas il aviserait. Et puis, il en avait assez d'hésiter pour tout et n'importe quoi depuis qu'il se trouvait ici. Autrefois, il ne se posait pas tant de questions !

« Je savais que tu dirais cela. Eh bien, si tu ne changes pas d'avis entre temps, rejoins-nous cette nuit, là où sont entreposés les vaisseaux. Oh, fais attention à ce que personne ne te suive, bien entendu.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, rétorqua Vanitas.

-Bien sûr. Alors je te dis à ce soir. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de s'éloigner.


	17. Voyager

**17. Voyager**

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa au milieu d'un enchevêtrement d'arbres, de lianes et de plantes en tout genre. Ienzo et Vanitas en sortirent, puis l'engin s'envola à nouveau. Even et Dilan se rendaient dans l'autre monde touché par la collision, histoire d'avoir le récit de ce qu'il se passait _des deux côtés_. Le brun jeta un œil autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans la Jungle Profonde et le décor lui paraissait plutôt hostile. Pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour étudier une collision entre deux mondes.

Ienzo se mit en route rapidement et Vanitas lui emboîta le pas.

« Je peux savoir où on va ?

-Dans un endroit dégagé, histoire d'avoir assez de place pour étudier. Si on croise des autochtones, ce serait un plus d'avoir leurs avis également. Enfin... Il ne semble y avoir que des animaux ici. »

Ils durent faire attention à où ils mettaient les pieds pour ne pas s'embourber dans des sables mouvants ou bien se coincer la jambe dans un buisson d'orties. Si Vanitas n'avait aucun mal à conserver une allure à peu près raisonnable, le scientifique semblait peiner un peu plus à la tâche.

« Alors, on fatigue ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Le jeune homme renifla, vexé.

« Je ne suis pas un aventurier. Je n'ai jamais vu d'autres mondes mis à part dans les souvenirs de mon Simili.

-Bien sûr… »

Ils finirent par déboucher à l'extrémité de la jungle où ils tombèrent sur une cabane de bois construite en hauteur, sur la cime d'un arbre géant. A en juger par l'état des murs, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, elle semblait abandonnée. Un immense filet de cordes plutôt solides servait à y grimper.

Ienzo observa la ruine d'un air intéressé.

« Depuis un point aussi haut, nous devrions être plus à même d'observer le phénomène.

-Tu arriveras à y grimper ? se moqua Vanitas.

-Je ne suis pas totalement infirme.

-Comme tu le sens. Bon, on y va ? »

Il se trouvait déjà au pied du filet, à attendre que son compagnon se décide. Ienzo soupira.

« Je te suis.

-Passe devant, plutôt. Ce serait dommage que tu tombes... »

Le scientifique lui envoya un regard noir de son œil visible avant de poser les deux mains le cordage, visiblement hésitant, puis de poser son pied sur la première ligne.

Il entama l'escalade lentement, les bras tremblants chaque fois qu'il se hissait un peu plus haut. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre plus rapidement. Ca risquait d'être fort long… Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il venait faire ici avec un type pareil, tiens.

La nuit dernière, il les avait rejoints comme prévu au hangar Gummi où ils avaient emprunté l'un des vaisseau – Vanitas parlerait plutôt de vol étant donné qu'ils ne le rendront sans doute jamais – avant d'entamer le trajet. Les deux mondes concernés cette fois étaient Agrabah et la Jungle Profonde.

Il se demandait comment ça se passait, au Jardin Radieux. Ils devaient s'être aperçus de leur disparition depuis un moment déjà. Les rechercheraient-ils, au fait ? Non, sans doute pas. Ils auraient mieux à faire que de leur courir après. Pourquoi le feraient-ils, d'ailleurs, mis à part pour récupérer leur vaisseau ?

Finalement, Ienzo ne tomba pas du cordage – dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle – et parvint même à se hisser sur le plancher de bois sans l'aide de Vanitas. Une fois ceci fait, ils se rendirent à l'intérieur de la cabane, qui devait effectivement être laissée à l'abandon depuis pas mal d'années à en juger par les tentures déchirées au mur et la nature qui avait repris ses droits un peu partout.

Ienzo s'avança pour regarder par la fenêtre, puis fit signe à l'autre de le rejoindre et pointa un minuscule cercle gris à l'horizon, dans le ciel.

« Tu vois, cette masse, là-bas ? C'est le monde d'Agrabah.

-Il me paraît encore loin, fit observer Vanitas.

-Oh, il se rapprochera plus vite que tu ne le crois. Mais nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, en effet. Juste assez pour faire quelques calculs et pour… discuter de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir, au juste ? soupira Vanitas.

-Hum, je ne sais pas si tu pourras répondre à toutes mes questions. Par exemple, le fait que tu sois parvenu à vivre dans un lieu aussi flamboyant que le Jardin Radieux sans heurt m'épate.

-En fait… » hésita Vanitas.

L'autre haussait déjà un sourcil l'enjoignant à continuer. Mais voulait-il lui dire cela, au juste ? Oh, et puis, il s'agissait d'un savant, alors peut-être aurait-il une explication…

« Ces derniers temps, la Lumière commençait à me déranger. C'était supportable, mais terriblement agaçant. Comme si ce monde ne voulait pas de moi. »

Ienzo hocha la tête, compréhensif, avant de lâcher un :

« Je vois… En même temps, le Jardin Radieux est l'un des mondes les plus lumineux qui puissent exister, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui cloche ?

-En fait si… »

Il lui expliqua que ses Nescients n'apparaissaient plus lorsqu'il les appelait et l'immense foutoir de ses émotions depuis son arrivée au Jardin.

« Tu penses que c'est à cause du Jardin Radieux ? Pourtant, dans le domaine des Ténèbres, j'ai eu le même problème, la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec mes Nescients. »

L'autre prit un instant pour réfléchir, le menton dans la main, le regard fixé sur les lattes moisies sous leurs pieds.

« Je pense avoir une autre théorie, fit-il au bout d'un moment. En tout cas, je n'en vois qu'une seule de logique, mais… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, parce que le sol se mit à trembler à ce moment précis. Une secousse assez forte pour être ressentie mais qui ne dura pas plus d'un court instant. Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux vers la jungle en contrebas. Rien n'avait bougé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, à ton avis ? demanda Ienzo d'un ton suffisant comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Hum… C'est trop tôt pour que ce soit le rapprochement des mondes.

-Pas exactement en fait, expliqua l'autre. Ce sont les deux atmosphères qui entrent en contact. Je me demande quels changements cela opérera dans les mondes concernés…

-Léon dit que ça risque de les détruire.

-Il n'y connaît rien, fit le scientifique en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de la main.

-Et aussi que ça pourrait modifier leur espace-temps.

-Ca… fit l'autre avec un petit sourire. On verra. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Depuis que les mondes sont à la dérive, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans chacun.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de certain à propos de ça ? demanda Vanitas. Je veux dire, une chose qui se passera forcément ?

-Oui. Beaucoup de secousses. Le paysage risque d'être sacrément endommagé dans les deux écosystèmes. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Je vois… »

Il voulut demander ce qu'il comptait lui dire avant que la secousse ne se déclenche, mais Ienzo était déjà reparti observer le ciel.

« Agrabah s'est déjà rapprochée… »

En effet, le monde au loin avait désormais la taille d'une lune, voire un peu plus. Ça allait vite… La pensée absurde lui vint que bientôt ils pourraient voir Even et Dilan leur faire coucou de l'autre côté. Quoique, ils ne devaient pas avoir un sens de l'humour suffisamment développé pour cela…

« Donc, je disais, à propos de tes Nescients », commença Ienzo.

Vanitas se tourna vers lui, attentif.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de Lumière… ou plutôt si, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

Pas dans le mauvais sens ? Mais il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passait en lui, ce ne pouvait qu'être mauvais.

« Je m'explique, fit le scientifique avant qu'il ait pu répliquer. C'est tout simple, en fait. Tu côtoies beaucoup plus de personnes qu'avant, tu ne cherches plus à accomplir des actes répressibles. Tu deviens plus pacifique (Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du mot), en clair, tu découvres des choses auxquelles tu n'es pas habitué. Et ton cœur aussi. Si avant tu ne ressentais que la haine, la jalousie, et d'autres émotions négatives, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui. Forcément, ce doit être perturbant en un sens. Ton cœur s'adapte, et il lui faut un certain temps. Et comme les Nescients proviennent de tes émotions... »

Le brun n'aimait pas trop cette explication. Il avait l'impression que l'autre lui disait qu'il se ramollissait, qu'il devenait comme l'un de ces pathétiques êtres qu'il méprisait autrefois –même s'il commençait à les voir sous un autre angle – et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins… Il trouvait ses explications rationnelles.

Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi ses Nescients ne répondaient plus. Etant donné qu'ils étaient la matérialisation de ses émotions, qu'ils faisaient partie de lui, ils devaient subir des changements également. Si cela se stabilisait un jour, il aurait sans doute de nouveaux genres de créatures. Plus puissantes, peut-être ? Hum, là, ça devenait intéressant.

« D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

-Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie, je peux me tromper, répondit Ienzo. Mais ça me semble plausible.

-A moi aussi. »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se concentrant à présent sur autre chose. Il sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa blouse et se mit à prendre des notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Des calculs. Pour voir à quelle vitesse se rapprochent les deux mondes. Hum, la première secousse a eu lieu trois minutes auparavant… »

Ce fut ce moment que choisi la terre pour trembler à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois-ci. Le scientifique tomba au sol avec une exclamation de surprise. Une fois les choses revenues à la normale, il releva les yeux vers Vanitas qui le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ça va, tais-toi.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, protesta le brun sans se départir de son air amusé.

-J'anticipe. »

Cette fois, il ne put contenir un petit rire alors qu'Ienzo se relevait.

« Tu me rappelles Riku, des fois.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Tes réactions, expliqua Vanitas. Même si ça semble te déranger un peu moins que lui.

-Tu lui parles souvent ?

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Et toi ?

-Je le trouve distrayant.

-Je vois. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et Ienzo se replongea dans ses notes. Vanitas soupira et s'assit dans un coin en prévision du prochain tremblement, qui serait sans doute plus violent que les deux précédents. A présent, Agrabah était vraiment proche. Il pouvait distinguer les contours de la ville et la couleur dominante – jaune pâle , sablé- du monde désertique.

Comme il le prévoyait, le prochain tremblement de terre fut… beaucoup plus puissant. L'arbre dans lequel ils étaient perchés s'ébranla avec force et commença à tanguer doucement. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent avant de comprendre. Vanitas se leva d'un bond pour sortir de la cabane et Ienzo en fit de même, mais plus lentement, alors que le monde continuait à trembler et l'arbre à tomber doucement.

Le brun arriva aux cordages à temps mais une secousse plus forte que les autres déséquilibra Ienzo qui glissa à l'opposé, se raccrochant au plancher qui bordait la cabane, les pieds dans le vide.

« Vanitas ! »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui et hésita un instant, mais un nouveau tremblement le décida. Avec un sifflement d'agacement, il se détourna. L'autre se débrouillerait seul.

Il parvint à sauter de l'arbre avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol et se réceptionna d'une roulade amortie par les feuilles éparpillées au sol. Il se releva doucement et se retourna pour constater qu'il avait atterri tout de même relativement loin de l'endroit où venait de tomber l'arbre. Avec un soupir, il se demanda si Ienzo était mort. Peut-être avait-il été écrasé ou bien s'était brisé la nuque dans sa chute…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait le retrouver avant tout pour s'en assurer. Et si le scientifique n'avait pas survécu, eh bien… Il aviserait.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se mit à marcher, guettant le moindre signe d'une nouvelle secousse qui ne vint jamais. Il observa le paysage, salement amoché. Beaucoup d'arbres gisaient déracinés au sol. Il lui sembla même apercevoir quelques cadavres d'animaux écrasés sous les débris. Aucun bruit ne régnait dans la jungle hormis celui de ses propres pas. Toute vie devait avoir fui dans un endroit moins dangereux, s'il en existait un.

Puis, un bruit de branches brisées derrière lui le fit se stopper, tendant l'oreille. Des bruits de pas. Peut-être Even ou Dilan – pour ce qu'il en savait les mondes pouvaient bien avoir fusionnés à l'heure qu'il était – ou bien un indigène.

« Qui est là ? » questionna-t-il dans le vide.

La personne, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, s'immobilisa quelques instants, puis reprit sa marche, plus rapide. D'instinct, Vanitas invoqua sa Keyblade et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. On ne savait jamais. Il y avait une infime chance qu'il s'agisse de Xehanort. La silhouette se précisa au loin et le brun put distinguer une arme qui se balançait à son côté.

Et puis, il se trouva devant lui, et la surprise fut partagée des deux côtés.

« Riku ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton hostile. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te sauver comme ça ? On a besoin de toi au Jardin Radieux ! »


	18. Nier

**18- Nier**

Vanitas éclata d'un rire nerveux. Besoin de lui ? C'était la meilleure, ça !

« Oh, je suis flatté !

-Pas moi spécialement, précisa Riku. Les autres.

-Bien sûr. Et depuis quand vous suis-je devenu si indispensable, au juste ? »

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela relevait de l'évidence.

« Oh, je ne sais pas... Depuis que les mondes menacent de s'écrouler ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette fois, mais celle de la rouquine, je te rappelle », protesta le concerné.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre soupira, l'air de vraiment vouloir être partout sauf là. Eh, qu'avait-il dit, encore ? Pas une connerie monumentale, pourtant...

« C'est pas ce que je voulais d... Oh, puis arrête ça ! On est là à se chamailler comme deux malpropres alors que le monde est sur le point de s'écrouler. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, Vanitas serait bien en peine de l'admettre.

« Pourtant, ça m'a l'air plutôt calme depuis un moment... » objecta-t-il.

Comme pour le démentir, un grondement sourd résonna dans l'air, assez puissant pour faire vibrer le sol mais bien futile comparée aux tremblements précédents.

« Il faut qu'on se tire de là, fit observer Riku. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça quand on sera rentrés. »

_On _? Enfin, il ne voyait donc pas que Vanitas s'était _enfuit_ ? S'il faisait marcher son petit cerveau d'argenté, il devinerait sans mal que cela impliquait qu'il ne retournerait plus là-bas. Il ne rentrerait pas à la maison comme un bon garçon obéissant ! Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de sa maison à proprement parler...

« Et puis quoi, encore ? ricana-t-il. Je ne compte pas remettre les pieds dans ce monde futile. Je suis parti pour une bonne raison.

-Ah oui ? Soupira Riku, l'air contrarié. Et quoi de si important ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui faire part de sa petite crise existentielle. Surtout à lui. Et puis...

« Il faut que je retrouve Ienzo, avant, lui apprit-il. Je crois qu'il est mort lors du tremblement. »

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre. Vanitas voyait bien qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Stupides êtres de Lumière, toujours prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... Bien que le scientifique ne soit certainement ni l'un ni l'autre. Quoique, sans doute orphelin, mais il n'en avait pas le profil.

« On risque de le devenir aussi, si on reste là, finit-il par marmonner en réfléchissant.

-Ca, on ne le sait pas » avança le brun.

Oh, en général il se serait fiché du sort de Ienzo. Enfin... Bien sûr, il aurait eu la curiosité de voir s'il était bel et bien mort, mais si ça le mettait en danger d'y aller... Par contre, là, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Vivant si possible. Il venait de dire à Riku qu'il ne reviendrait pas au Jardin Radieux, alors si le scientifique disparaissait, il n'aurait plus nulle part où aller... Oh, il y aurait encore Even et Dilan (et encore, ils devaient avoir subi les effets de la fusion des mondes, eux aussi) mais il ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec eux, et il leur accordait encore moins de confiance qu'à Ienzo – très peu, donc.

« Justement... fit Riku. Kairi a eu une vision, c'est comme ça qu'on a su où vous vous trouviez, les apprentis et toi. Ca, et le système de localisation de Cid. Pas très malin de lui voler un vaisseau, d'ailleurs.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Ce n'était pas mon idée, ça. Et je peux savoir ce que la Princesse a vu dans sa vision ?

-Une implosion. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil. Dix ans auparavant, il n'aurait pas vraiment prêté d'importance à ce genre de divagations, mais depuis que Kairi l'avait fait revenir grâce à ses dons...

« C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire, Agrabah et la Jungle qui implosent. Je ne vois pas comment t'expliquer ça plus clairement...

-Merci pour l'éclaircissement, ironisa-t-il. Très utile, vraiment. Tu devrais écrire une encyclopédie, Riku.

-Ce n'était pas très clair quand Kairi nous l'a expliqué, se justifia celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, vexé. Je sais juste qu'il faut qu'on s'en aille, et vite. »

Vanitas ne voyait pas le danger. Pour lui, en tout cas. Si les choses se compliquaient, il pourrait repartir par Couloir Obscur. Par contre, Riku ferait mieux de repartir à son Gummi immédiatement.

« Fais comme tu veux, je reste ici.

-Rêve. Je ne pars pas sans toi.

-Oh, cet attachement m'enchante, répliqua le brun avec un sourire narquois, mais vraiment tu devrais rentrer au Jardin. J'arriverais à m'en tirer si la situation tourne mal. De toute façon, je ne reviendrais pas là-bas.

-Je te suis quand même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kairi m'a demandé de le faire.

-Non, mais en vrai ?

-En vrai ? Répéta-t-il très sérieusement. En vrai, je m'en fiche totalement. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, mais... De toute façon, les apprentis mijotent quelque chose de louche et tu es de mèche avec eux. Je suis obligé de te ramener, au moins histoire de savoir ce qu'ils trament. »

Vanitas soupira. C'était donc ça ! Il se sentit vexé, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

_Tu espérais peut-être qu'il veuille vraiment que tu reviennes ?_ Hypothétisa une voix qu'il connaissait bien._ Au moins, tu aurais un signe que le Jardin Radieux pourrait bien te convenir, finalement._

« Tais-toi, Ventus... » répondit-il machinalement...

… Avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Riku le fixait d'un air perplexe.

« Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, répondit sèchement le brun. Il est hors de question que quiconque se serve de moi comme otage. »

Considérant la conversation close, il reprit sa route sans retourner vers l'endroit où l'immense arbre était tombé. D'ailleurs, Vanitas devait avoir fait une sacré chute pour s'en être éloigné autant. En même temps, l'arbre était très grand… A bien y penser, il y avait peu de chance que Ienzo ait survécu. Il pourrait s'être fait écrasé par l'arbre, ou bien projeté très loin, se brisant tous les os au passage…

Ça le faisait chier. Son sort dépendait de celui du scientifique, désormais. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu le sauver. S'il s'était attardé, aucun des deux n'en serait sorti vivant, et Vanitas ne se sentait pas l'âme suicidaire. Enfin, pas à ce point, en tout cas.

Il entendait des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour faire la conversation avec l'intrus. A quoi bon tenter de le dissuader ? Il n'écouterait pas, de toute manière. Ça leur faisait au moins ça en commun, l'insubordination.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, mais Vanitas prêtait l'oreille. La Jungle se montrait incroyablement silencieuse, comme en deuil. Une bonne partie de la faune devait avoir péri dans le tremblement. Quant à Agrabah, de l'autre côté… La cité devait être ravagée à un point inconcevable. Enfin, si les mondes « implosaient » bel et bien comme le prédisait Kairi, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied de l'immense tronc renversé qui dominait la Jungle Profonde à peine quelques heures auparavant. Vanitas ne s'arrêta pas pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts, sondant les lieux du regard pour y décerner un morceau de blouse blanche. Riku se mit à chercher également. Après une petite demi-heure infructueuse, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Aucune trace d'Ienzo ni de son cadavre. Soit il avait filé, soit on ne pourrait pas le retrouver.

Le brun jura entre ses dents.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire, hein ? Sa seule chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait venait de s'envoler. En plus de cela, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller ! Crétin de scientifique. Quelle idée de mourir comme ça, aussi ? Enfin, il lui restait une infime chance… Dilan et Even… Somme tout, c'était mieux que rien.

Il partit en direction d'Agrabah, priant pour que les deux apprentis ne l'aient pas oublié. Ah, ça, ce serait le comble ! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se terrer au Pays des Merveilles avec Cheshire ! Et encore, il finirait par devenir complètement dingue avec un compagnon de la sorte.

« Eh, attend ! lui lança Riku en le voyant s'éloigner. Tu penses aller où, comme ça ?

-A la ville d'Agrabah.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir. »

A peine eut-il reprit sa marche qu'il sentit des doigts lui enserrer le poignet. Il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, dardant l'autre d'un regard venimeux avant de tenter de se dégager de sa poigne. Peine perdue.

« Lâche-moi !

-Pas question, répondit Riku. Tu rentres avec moi. »

Un mince sourire sarcastique fleurit sur les lèvres de Vanitas. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça, hein ? Soit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait dû lui régler son compte plus tôt. Une fois sa Keyblade apparue dans sa paume, il menaça l'autre, qui le lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

« Sérieusement ? fit l'argenté en soupirant.

-Eh oui.

-D'accord, s'il faut vraiment en arriver là pour te convaincre… »

Aussitôt dit, il invoqua sa propre clé et se mit en position de combat, tellement similaire à celle de Vanitas que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Quoique que Riku en dise, l'influence des Ténèbres persistait bel et bien en lui. Même le pendentif de sa Keyblade représentait l'emblème des Sans-Cœur.

Riku attaqua en premier, un coup que Vanitas évita aisément. Le brun comptait largement sur sa vitesse pour s'en sortir. Il allait faucher l'autre aux jambes lorsque celui-ci lui décocha un coup de coude dans le dos, entre les omoplates. Il poussa un cri de douleur et battit en retraite avant de laisser échapper un rire. Enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur !

Loin de lui laisser le temps de réattaquer, il lui envoya une salve de Ténèbres. L'argenté évita de justesse, roulant au sol. Vanitas comptait se téléporter pour le frapper plus vite, mais il se stoppa net. Riku se releva, prêt à attaquer, lorsqu'il vit que son adversaire fixait un point derrière son épaule. Un peu méfiant, pensant d'abord à une ruse, il finit néanmoins par se retourner. Et comprit.

Derrière lui se trouvait ni plus ni moins qu'un Nescient. Un Inondeur de base, à en juger par la forme, mais celui-ci avait une teinte violacée, claire, et non bleu foncé. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à eux et s'affairait à détruire un arbre mince. Chaque fois que ses pattes touchaient le tronc, une partie de celui-ci se dissolvait étrangement, comme sous l'effet d'un acide quelconque.

Vanitas serra les poings, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ienzo ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Et pourquoi la créature détruisait-elle son environnement ? Il tenta de rappeler le monstre, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en soucier, poursuivant sa besogne étonnante. Son « maître » poussa un cri de frustration.

Une fois l'arbre entièrement détruit de la cime à la racine, le Nescient se chargea d'un rocher fendu. Même ses pas semblaient effacer le sol, gommer la terre comme sur un dessin d'enfant. A la place, il ne restait plus que du vide. Une feuille blanche.

« Dis-lui d'arrêter ! s'exclama Riku lorsqu'il comprit.

-J'aimerais bien, figure-toi ! cracha Vanitas, les yeux rivés sur sa créature.

-Tu… Tu n'y arrive pas ?

-Je ne le contrôle pas… Putain ! »

De rage, il s'avança jusqu'au Nescient et le tua d'un coup de Keyblade. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur à ce geste, comme si ces choses n'étaient pas connectées à lui.

Ou plutôt… Elles n'étaient _plus _connectées à lui.


	19. Divaguer

**19. Divaguer**

Ses Nescients ne lui appartenaient plus. Le constat tomba sans appel, sans même prévenir. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Non, en fait il se fichait de la raison. Vanitas restait là, à fixer le point où l'Inondeur avait disparu. Il se sentait trahi, et comme un peu vide. Il s'agissait de _ses_ créatures, à la fin ! D'une part de lui-même ! De la seule chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ! Et pourtant…

Riku, lui, observait l'étrange vide qu'avait provoqué le monstre. Non content de détruire la végétation, même la terre avait disparue, ne laissant qu'une parcelle blanche et informe. Du Néant ? Ou autre chose ?

« L'implosion… murmura-t-il alors comme si tout faisait sens dans son esprit. Mais alors, c'est de ça que Kairi parlait ! »

Sa déduction eut au moins l'effet de tirer l'autre de sa léthargie.

« Comment ça ?

-Je pense que les Nescients détruisent les mondes qui entrent en collision l'un avec l'autre. »

Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Il ne leur avait rien ordonné ! Mais… Qui les dirigeaient, alors ?

A peine eut-il le temps de se poser la question que d'autres Nescients surgirent d'entre les arbres. Et pas que des Inondeurs, cette fois. D'ailleurs… Vanitas se mit à bouillonner intérieurement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais à les voir là, aussi nombreux, il constatait un changement infime dans leur nature, qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Ils empestaient la Lumière.

Une fois qu'il en eut attaqué un, les autres se défendirent, laissant la destruction des lieux à plus tard. Vanitas se rendit bien vite compte que, si par malheur sa peau entrait en contact avec l'un des monstres, cela le_ brûlait_. De la Lumière pure, effectivement. Cela ne semblait pas atteindre Riku, en revanche.

Ils repoussèrent les assauts des Nescients corrompus tant qu'ils purent, mais ils semblaient toujours apparaître plus nombreux à partir de rien du tout. Ils ne matérialisaient pas dans une gerbe de Ténèbres comme des Sans-Cœur. Ils se trouvaient juste _là _en moins d'un clin d'œil de temps.

Au moins Vanitas avait-il l'avantage de connaître leurs ennemis. Autrefois, il les affrontait en guise d'entraînement pour surpasser Ventus. Dans les Ténèbres, aussi, en guise de distraction, il lui arrivait de se mesurer à eux, mais il s'en lassait vite. Il évita les coups traîtres d'un Grand Freux, ces oiseaux qu'il jugeait comme l'une de ses plus faibles créatures mais qu'il fallait tout de même surveiller. Levant le regard et la Keyblade pour le détecter, il ne vit pas la Mandragore – fourbe aussi, ce Nescient – lui envoyer une de ses lames empoisonnées.

Après, il ne se souvint plus de grand-chose de la bataille. Une douleur lui perça le tibia et il se retrouva à combattre des formes floues, sans trop savoir s'il atteignait son but ou non. De temps à autres, sa vision redevenait nette, juste assez de temps pour qu'il constate que le nombre de monstres tendait à diminuer, jusqu'au moment où il n'y en eut plus du tout.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, ayant soudainement anormalement chaud et prenant conscience de sa blessure à la jambe, qui lui brûlait atrocement. Riku vint se pencher sur lui.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il comme si ça pouvait vraiment aller.

-Ces enflures se retournent contre moi, mais oui, nickel, fit le brun d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.

-Ta blessure, je veux dire, idiot.

-Oh. Ben, c'est empoisonné… »

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas tiqué à l'insulte. Trop tard, maintenant, pour s'en offusquer… D'ailleurs, il avait oublié de faire le plein de potions et autres avant de partir avec les apprentis.

« T'aurais pas un antidote, dis ? » demanda-t-il à Riku.

Il vit clair juste assez longtemps pour voir l'argenté lui faire non de la tête. Génial, il allait mourir ici. A moins qu'il ne parvienne à tomber sur Dilan et Even avant de ne plus pouvoir penser correctement.

Il se releva en titubant, prenant une direction complètement hasardeuse dans l'espoir que ce soit la bonne. Il lui semblait apercevoir du sable par là-bas, mais de là à en être certain… En revanche, il entendait bien que l'autre le suivait encore.

« Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! répliqua Riku derrière lui. T'es blessé.

-Ça c'est pas ton problème, lui fit remarquer Vanitas.

-Je dois toujours te ramener au Jardin Radieux, je te signale.

-Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu ne m'as pas vu. »

Ou bien qu'il était mort, tiens, ce serait bien aussi. Il ne les aurait plus à dos, au moins…

« Dans tes rêves. »

Bon, d'accord, alors il devrait se coltiner ce boulet même pas fichu de faire autre chose que de le poursuivre bêtement. Parfait, mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre si jamais il ne pouvait pas retourner à son Gummi avant la destruction des mondes.

Ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner dangereusement, mais Vanitas n'y prêta pas attention, continuant sa route. S'il s'arrêtait et qu'il s'assoupissait, c'était foutu… Foutu pour retrouver les scientifiques, dont il se fichait éperdument, d'ailleurs… Tiens, oui, pourquoi devait-il les rejoindre, au juste ?

Devoir… Il laissa échapper un ricanement malgré sa douleur lancinante. Avant, il n'obéissait jamais à rien ni personne. A Xehanort, un peu, mais il n'hésitait pas à n'en faire qu'à sa tête lorsque les ordres du vieux maître de la Keyblade ne lui convenaient pas. Devoir. Qui lui avait donné ce commandement, au juste ? Personne… Personne, rien que lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le faire, déjà ? Oui, en fait, il ne s'agissait que d'une action stupide… Il se voyait beaucoup mieux au Jardin Radieux avec… Non. Pourquoi non, déjà ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand tout à coup le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds.

Riku eut à peine le temps de voir l'autre tomber presque sans un bruit, puis se précipita à sa suite pour le rattraper et… Tomba. La chute fut assez rude et il atterrit face contre terre –heureusement que c'était de la terre, d'ailleurs, et pas cet étrange vide que faisaient les Nescients sur leur passage. Il leva les yeux pour constater que Vanitas était en train de rire, affalé à quelques pas de là.

« Oh, ça va, tais-toi ! » râla-t-il, un peu honteux de sa chute.

D'ailleurs, l'autre ne devrait pas tant se moquer, puisqu'il était tombé en premier…

« Oh, c'était beau, Riku, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

L'argenté soupira, feignant de l'ignorer, puis étudia leur nouvel environnement. Un mur de terre se dressait tout autour d'eux. D'une dizaine de mètres de haut approximativement. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça…

« On est bloqués » constata-t-il avec mauvais humeur.

Nouvel éclat de rire de son compagnon d'infortune.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle, hein ?

-Carrément, répondit Vanitas, tu te rends même pas compte. »

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« C'est drôle, reprit le brun, de finir comme ça. Non ? Dans un trou, tout ça parce que j'ai pas eu la jugeote d'emporter des antidotes. Tout ça parce que j'ai suivi ces crétins… »

Et puis, Riku se rendit compte de ce qui clochait. Le regard à demi vitreux de l'autre et sa plaie qui prenait une méchante teinte violacée le mit sur la piste. Le brun délirait à cause du poison, tout bêtement.

« Au fond d'un trou… Comme j'aurais dû depuis le début.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, répondit calmement l'argenté. Ne sois pas bête.

-Toi-même. Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus, là… Allez, toi tu peux encore t'en sortir… A condition que ton vaisseau n'ait pas été mangé par mes bestioles. Qui ne sont même plus ma propriété, en fait. Bon, laisse-moi crever en paix, tu veux ? »

Il avait raison. Riku pourrait escalader le mur seul, avec un peu de concentration, mais pas en aidant Vanitas et encore moins en le portant. Vu son état, ce dernier ne tiendrait manifestement même plus debout.

L'argenté finit par s'asseoir contre la paroi, en face de l'autre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« C'est pas mon genre d'abandonner quelqu'un » déclara-t-il simplement.

Vanitas eut un sourire qui se voulait sans doute moqueur, mais qui sortit comme une grimace un peu triste.

« A d'autres. Allez, le complexe du héros a ses limites, non ? Je sais que tu me détestes, casse-toi. »

L'affirmation surprit Riku. Eh bien, ça c'était un comble, venant de lui !

« C'est faux, répondit-il sans trop y réfléchir. C'est toi qui me provoques dès que tu en a l'occasion. D'ailleurs, je me demandais… C'est juste parce que j'ai renié les Ténèbres, ou bien tu exècres tout le monde, comme ça ? »

L'expression de Vanitas se fit songeuse et lointaine, mais l'argenté ne sut déterminer si la question ou le poison provoquait cette réaction. Un peu des deux, sans doute. Riku commençait à le connaître, et jamais le brun n'aurait baissé sa garde ainsi, en temps normal.

« Non… Non, t'as tout faux. Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs. J'te déteste pas non plus. Au contraire, tu m'amuses.

-Oh, et je dois le prendre comment, ça ? »

Il savait à quoi s'attendre, à vrai dire. L'autre lui rétorquerait sans doute un propos moqueur soulignant son manque de capacités intellectuelles. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ca l'agaçait profondément, d'ailleurs.

« Ben… fit Vanitas. Disons que dans tout ce beau monde hypocrite, t'es peut-être le plus intéressant. »

Riku ne sut trop s'il divaguait ou s'il se moquait encore de lui.

« Ils ne sont pas hypocrites.

-Alors ils sont stupides.

-C'est de mes amis, que tu parles » prévint l'argenté.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, si bien qu'il crut le débat clos. Il réfléchissait encore à un moyen de les tirer de là tous les deux quand le brun reprit la parole.

« Il s'agit peut-être de moi, remarque…

-Quoi ?

-Non, en fait, j'en suis sûr. Depuis toujours, continua mollement Vanitas. C'est juste tellement plus facile de se dire que les autres sont cons. Je suis la chose anormale, pas eux. »

Bizarrement, Riku voulut dire quelque chose pour le rassurer. Ses propos sonnaient… sincères. Cela changeait de l'habituel ton sarcastique.

Sauf que tout ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était vrai. Anormal, en tout cas… Ça, c'était sûr, Vanitas ne serait jamais comme eux. Mais…

« Je ne penses pas que tu sois une chose. Tu es quelqu'un. » fut le seul réconfort qu'il trouva et qui ne sonnait pas trop faux.

Les lèvres de Vanitas s'étirèrent en un pauvre sourire fatigué, même pas ironique.

« Tu dis ça parce que je vais mourir et que t'aurais trop de culpabilité à me dire le contraire.

-Même pas.

-Sûr ?

-Certain, affirma Riku. Bon, quelqu'un d'incroyablement agaçant, d'égoïste et de condescendant, mais tout de même. »

Il ne sut jamais si le brun l'avait entendu car lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux de celui-ci étaient clos.

« Van' ? » appela-t-il.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, il eut peur qu'il ne soit mort. Puis il vit que l'autre respirait et que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Les barreaux de la cage le glaçaient sans même qu'il ne les touche. Vanitas gisait là, recroquevillé derrière les barreaux. A l'extérieur, les ténèbres, mais pas celles rassurantes qu'il contrôlait. Non, un autre type de noirceur, qui celle-ci le rejetait. De temps en temps s'imprimaient devant son regard des visages familiers qui repartaient aussitôt.

_C'est ta faute,_ souffla une voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

« Non… »

_Tu es seul parce que tu es un monstre._

« Je n'ai rien demandé. »

_Si. Tu aurais dû rester dans ton domaine._

« Non… souffla le brun. Tais-toi, Ven, tais-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait ouvert le passage. »

Il se tassa encore plus sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux. Il ne distinguait pas son double dans l'obscurité. Il devait se trouver dans sa tête. Encore.

_Mais c'est toi qui a décidé de le franchir, de faire subir ta présence au monde._

« Mais ferme-là ! »

La réplique qu'il voulait colérique s'envola pitoyablement au-delà des barreaux.

_Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. C'est ta faute si les Nescients t'ont abandonnés. Même eux n'ont plus foi en leur maître._

Une boule se noua dans sa gorge, mais il parvint quand même à articuler :

« S'il te plaît, arrête-ça… »

_Moi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que toi qui le puisse._

Et puis, un visage souriant se dessina derrière les barreaux, hors de sa portée. Pas Ven. Le Chat de Cheshire, l'air ravi.

« Comment ? » demanda Vanitas, se sentant incroyablement vulnérable.

Sans même remuer les lèvres, Cheshire lui répondit :

_Vulnérable… Comme cet instant, tu te souviens ? La X-Blade qui t'échappe des mains. Tes rêves qui se brisent en mille morceaux. Parce qu'un être comme toi n'a pas le droit de rêver._

« Comment ? » répéta Vanitas.

Personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

Riku regardait Vanitas s'agiter dans son sommeil, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar violent.

Il se demanda un moment ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil. Quelles pouvaient bien être ses peurs. Au fond, il ne savait que peu de choses de lui… Le brun se montrait si difficile à cerner, à cause de sa façon de regarder les gens de haut ! Il n'y avait jamais pensé ainsi, mais cette attitude, l'autre devait certainement la porter comme un masque. Un rempart contre les autres.

Sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, son subconscient lui rappela qu'un jour, lui aussi avait été ainsi. Une période trop sombre de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Maléfique. Durant ces quelques mois, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, mais pas question de rebrousser chemin. Oh, quel idiot il avait été ! Sans doute ne se le pardonnerait-il jamais…

Vanitas se calma un peu dans son sommeil, affichant alors une expression presque paisible que Riku ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ressemblait étrangement à Sora, comme ça.

Sora… Allait-il bien ? Lea et Kairi, revenus peu après le départ de Vanitas, affirmaient que non. Ils avaient été lui porter secours dans le monde des Rêves, où Yen Sid sentait la présence de Xehanort. L'argenté s'inquiétait, mais on l'avait envoyé ici. Lea devait faire ses preuves, désormais, et Kairi aussi. Jusqu'à présent, tous ces événements lui avaient fait oublier le sort de son meilleur ami, mais là…

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Sora. Pas d'amour, en tous cas. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient mal interprétés les sentiments qui les liaient. Leur amitié, doublée de la légère attirance physique qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard l'un de l'autre, forcément… Ca, plus le soulagement de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Mais il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à délaisser Kairi de la sorte ! Pour cela aussi, il s'en voulait terriblement, mais le mal était fait, et puis, cela avait permis à la jeune fille de devenir une guerrière accomplie et de trouver sa voie. Un mal pour un bien.

Il soupira. A ses côtés, Vanitas poussa un grognement. Il tremblait violemment. Légèrement inquiet, Riku s'approcha et posa une main sur son front. Brûlant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de ramener l'autre au Jardin Radieux pour qu'Aerith et Naminé puissent le soigner, mais… Comment ? Soudain, il maudissait Cid de ne pas avoir pensé à créer une télécommande pour vaisseaux Gummi.

Un autre moyen lui vint à l'esprit. Un moyen impossible et répugnant. Dangereux. Qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser de toute manière. Mais…

Poussé par un étrange instinct, il se leva et tendit la main devant lui. Le Couloir Obscur se matérialisa au bout de quelques secondes. Riku recula de deux pas, hésita… Puis son regard tomba sur Vanitas mal en point, qui risquait de mourir s'il ne faisait rien.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il hissa le brun sur son dos et s'immisça dans le passage.


	20. S'isoler

**20- S'isoler**

Dans le quartier général du Comité, le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant à chaque instant. Léon restait prostré contre un mur, l'air presque de dormir, tandis que Cid tapotait nerveusement sur le bureau en faisant pivoter le dossier de sa chaise. Riku et Merlin, assis autour de la table ronde, n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Yuffie était allée montrer leur chambre à Aladdin, Jasmine et au Sultan. Ces derniers étaient arrivés peu avant Riku et Vanitas. Jasmine étant une Princesse de Cœur, elle était parvenue à comprendre ce qui se passait avant même que les deux mondes n'aient l'air de se rapprocher. Malheureusement, toute la population n'avait pas pu s'en sortir... Affolée, la Princesse avait réussi elle ne savait trop comment à se téléporter avec son fiancé et son père à Traverse. De là, ils avaient emprunté un Gummi abandonné (le monde étant désert, depuis que les Sans-Cœurs ne sévissaient plus) et à parvenir au Jardin Radieux. Merlin avait émis l'hypothèse que, dans la panique, elle fut capable d'invoquer un Passage Lumineux sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Une chance pour eux.

C'en était fini de la Jungle Profonde et d'Agrabah, ainsi que de tous leurs habitants depuis quelques heures déjà, d'après Jasmine, ce qui laissait à l'ensemble du Comité un goût amer. Ils auraient dû s'organiser plus tôt... Sans compter que cela leur rappelait les attaques de Sans-Coeurs. Et la disparition du Jardin Radieux, autrefois. Ils savaient ce que cela faisait, de perdre un foyer...

Après leur retour et une fois Vanitas laissé aux soins d'Aerith, Riku avait tout expliqué, à quelques détails près. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Yen Sid dès le lendemain. Lui seul - ou Mickey à la rigueur - pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi les Nescient agissaient ainsi. Le nom de Xehanort revenait souvent, mais Riku doutait qu'il s'agisse de cela. Il ne trouvait pas que cette méthode correspondait au vieil homme, et il n'avait aucun rapport avec la fusion des mondes. A moins qu'il n'y ait vu une occasion de parvenir à ses fins, mais tout ceci restait fort peu probable.

Cid déplorait la perte de ses Gummi. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer sans vaisseau, Riku avait prétexté que Vanitas avait eu le temps d'invoquer un Passage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Regards sceptiques, mais ça passait. Un peu trop bien, même.

L'argenté ruminait ce moment en boucle dans son esprit. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il encore matérialiser un Couloir Obscur ? Il n'appartenait plus aux Ténèbres, pourtant ! De plus, il en était incapable à son retour sur l'Ile du Destin. Alors, ce serait revenu récemment ? Mais…

Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il s'était promis de ne jamais, jamais abandonner ses amis à nouveaux, mais si… Si l'obscurité revenait en son cœur, que ferait-il ?

A ce moment précis, Aerith et Naminé entrèrent, annonçant que Vanitas était tiré d'affaire pour le moment. En toute logique, il ne présentait plus aucun symptôme d'empoisonnement, mis à part une légère fièvre. Il s'en remettrait vite.

Léon se tourna vers Riku.

« Il t'a dit ce qu'il faisait avec les apprentis ? Ce qui les amenaient là-bas et comment ils avaient su ce qu'il s'y produirait ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête.

« Rien du tout, répondit-il. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils lui aient tout dit. »

Le guerrier à la Gunblade hocha la tête.

« On d'vrait se montrer prudents, intervint Cid. C'est un traître. Il doit être dans le coup avec Xehanort et les autres clampins, là.

-On connaissait les risques en l'acceptant parmi nous, dit Léon.

-Et puis, ajouta doucement Naminé, on devrait écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant de le juger. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Riku ? »

La question le prit de court.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait.

Naminé changea de sujet.

« Où est Néo ? questionna-t-elle en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

-Avec Aeleus, répondit Cid. J'leur ai demandé de vérifier le système de sécurité.

-Ils savent faire ça ? » s'étonna Riku.

Le mécanicien haussa les épaules.

« Aeleus a quelques notions. Néo apprend, mais il est doué, c'petit, en informatique. Il a pas pris de toi, pour ça, Riku. »

L'intéressé grimaça. Il avait beau tout faire pour accepter son clone comme une personne à part entière, il n'y arrivait pas. Outre le fait que se voir sans cesse plus jeune l'agaçait franchement, il trouvait tout ça vraiment perturbant… Mais il faisait des efforts. Après tout, il avait toujours culpabilisé des événements du Manoir Oblivion. S'il pouvait se faire pardonner au moins ça… En tout cas, Néo ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de l'avoir « tué ». Il préférait blâmer l'Organisation.

* * *

Vanitas se réveilla quelques heures après et comprit tout de suite où il se trouvait. Piégé, encore. Pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à le garder ainsi, puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ? Car ils le pensaient dangereux, sûrement. Oh, il l'était, quand il le voulait. Est-ce qu'il voulait être dangereux, là ? La question fit écho dans son esprit longuement sans qu'il ne puisse trouver de réponses. C'était simple, pourtant. Oui ou non. Dangereux pour qui ? Pour eux. Pourquoi ? Là aussi, ça coinçait.

Il se posa d'autres questions sans aucun sens et sans réponses, seul, sans bouger, dans la chambre vide.

* * *

Kairi élimina le dernier Avale-Rêve et s'autorisa un soupir de fatigue. Sur un véritable terrain, avec de vrais ennemis, elle progressait considérablement, même elle le sentait. Elle félicita ses deux Avale-Rêves alliés et partit rejoindre Lea, qui l'attendait deux ou trois buissons plus loin. Il se trouvait assis en face d'un feu de camp et se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, affichant un sourire sûr de lui.

« Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus, hein, Princesse ? »

La rousse lui sourit en retour, puis hocha la tête et vint le rejoindre près du feu.

C'était drôle, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas des premières années de sa vie - avant son arrivée sur l'Ile du Destin - mais parfois des souvenirs de Lea plus jeune remontaient à la surface dans son esprit, rien qu'en le regardant. Il avait beaucoup et très peu changé à la fois, en dix ans. Il ressemblait davantage à son Simili qu'à l'adolescent d'autrefois. Cependant, son caractère était plus enjoué, moins calculateur et plus chaleureux que celui d'Axel. Du Simili, Lea ne conservait que sa maîtrise du feu.

Les Trois Fées lui avaient également conçu une nouvelle tenue pour remplacer le manteau de l'Organisation. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à celle de l'ancien Lea, celui des souvenirs de Kairi, mais dans des teintes différentes. Un keffieh rouge à carreaux, une veste sans manches noires sur un haut blanc, un pantalon noir plein de poches ainsi que des chaussures rouges et blanches.

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans le monde de la Symphonie du Sorcier, et l'atmosphère y était étrangement silencieuse. Même les Avale-Rêves, d'ailleurs… Les seuls sons qui parvenaient à Kairi lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles, à l'exception de sa propre voix et de celle de Lea. Un peu comme dans un véritable songe.

Cela faisaient déjà cinq jours qu'ils parcouraient les mondes endormis, mais Yen Sid les avaient prévenus que le temps ne s'écoulait pas tout à fait de la même manière, ici. A l'instar d'un rêve, tout se passait plus vite que dans le véritable univers. Après tout, on pouvait vivre toute une aventure en une seule nuit, lorsqu'on dormait. Aussi ne savaient-ils pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils étaient partis. En tout cas, pas depuis très longtemps.

Mais toujours aucune trace de Sora. La jeune fille commençait à désespérer. Si Xehanort avait réellement mis la main sur son ami… S'ils arrivaient trop tard… En général, elle s'empêchait d'y penser mais parfois cette pensée la rattrapait malgré elle. Ils ne savaient même pas où aller, d'ailleurs.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Un bruit étouffé quelque part à sa gauche fit relever la tête à Kairi. Son regard croisa celui de Lea, dont le sourire s'étira d'un air dangereux.

« On a de la visite, on dirait… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il était déjà debout, Keyblade en main. Depuis que Yen Sid la lui avait donnée et qu'il parvenait à la manier, il ne perdait aucune occasion de l'invoquer, fier de son nouveau jouet. Kairi eut un petit rire amusé avant de se lever pour partir à la chasse aux Avale-Rêves.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aerith entra dans la chambre, la première chose qui la surprit fut les rideaux tirés. Elle alluma la lumière pour apercevoir Vanitas prostré dans un coin, le regard fixé sur le mur opposé. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur que la fièvre ne se soit aggravée et fasse délirer le brun, mais il paraissait étrangement calme.

« Vanitas ? »

Aucune réaction. Elle s'approcha, voulut poser une main sur son front pour prendre sa température, mais le brun la repoussa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Réplique dite sans méchanceté ni agacement, juste une froideur inquiétante.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda tout de même gentiment la guérisseuse.

Pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas normal, même pour quelqu'un comme Vanitas… Elle attendit encore un instant, mais il semblait se ficher éperdument de sa présence. Finalement, elle sortit, prenant la peine d'éteindre la lumière, laissant l'autre dans l'ombre.

L'ombre. Il s'y sentait bien, ou en tout cas un peu mieux.

Vanitas se sentait faible. Faible, perdu et trahi. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi il s'obstinait à réclamer un semblant de vie. A quoi cela lui servait-il ? Après tout, il était un monstre. Il le savait.

Il possédait les souvenirs de Ventus – du moins ceux d'avant leur séparation – et il lui arrivait parfois de penser à l'enfance de son double lumineux. Autrefois, Ventus avait peur du noir. Enfin, c'est comme cela qu'on caractérisait l'angoisse sourde qui prenait certaines personnes à la nuit tombée. Ce n'est pas l'obscurité, qu'ils craignaient tous, mais les créatures qui pouvaient s'y terrer. Vanitas était l'une de ces créatures, après tout. Sa place ? Dans les Ténèbres, et nulle part ailleurs.

Le monde extérieur avait peur de lui. Oui, mais peut-être qu'après tout, lui aussi avait peur du monde extérieur. Peut-être que les monstres se cachaient sous les lits par peur de la Lumière ? Allez savoir…

Trahi, parce que ses Nescients, ses créatures à lui, ses alliés, l'avaient laissé tomber. Ils étaient sensé être une part de lui ! Déjà que lui-même ne se trouvait être que la moitié de quelqu'un d'autre, que lui restait-il s'il se mettait à perdre des morceaux de sa moitié de lui ?

Vide.

Une enveloppe vide.

Les heures passaient, et des gens venaient tenter de le sortir de sa léthargie.

Aerith lui posait des questions qu'il n'écoutait pas. Naminé, pareil, sauf qu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte, comme par peur de le brusquer. Une fois, Riku resta debout un instant sur le seuil de la porte, sans rien dire, avant de pousser un soupir et de s'en aller.

Léon vint en dernier, l'interrogea à propos d'Ienzo et des apprentis sans rien obtenir. Il demanda pourquoi il les avait suivis, et même s'il le voulait Vanitas serait bien incapable de répondre. Il finit par sortir, non sans avoir conclu d'un air déçu que l'autre ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je pensais que tu avais plus d'honneur que ça. »

Ah, mais c'était tout le contraire ! De l'honneur ? En apparence seulement. Vanitas avait essayé de se sentir important. Mais au fond de lui, il savait depuis toujours. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, une erreur, un monstre, pire que ses Nescients. Pire que les Simili, que les Sans-Coeur. Xehanort le lui répétait bien assez dans la première période de sa vie.

Au début, il avait rejeté la faute sur Ventus, qui était si faible. Il fallait le reconnaître… Le pire côté d'un garçon pas franchement fameux au début, ça ne payait pas de mine.

En parlant de Ventus, celui-ci semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il se montrait d'un calme étrange, depuis le retour au Jardin Radieux. Muet à nouveau, alors que Vanitas aurait eu besoin de lui, pour une fois ! Il l'appelait en pensée, lui demandait de répondre à ses questions comme il l'avait toujours fait, le suppliait presque de revenir, de calmer le chaos de son esprit.

Silence radio. A croire que même lui l'abandonnait.

Et dans le fond, il devait avoir raison de le faire.


	21. S'inquiéter

**21- S'inquiéter**

La chambre était plongée dans le noir complet lorsque Naminé y entra. Le rectangle de lumière qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte lui permit de voir Vanitas assis dans un coin, le menton sur les genoux. Il la dévisagea un instant lorsqu'elle entra, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage, puis fit comme si elle n'existait pas. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant trop que dire pour tirer l'autre de sa léthargie.

Elle s'efforça de se demander ce que ferait Kairi dans une telle situation. Après tout, c'était sa compagne qui avait l'habitude de réconforter les gens. Elle, sa Simili, ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre, sauf justement lorsqu'il s'agissait de son originale. Elle la connaissait mieux que personne...

En premier lieu, il fallait le faire réagir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança à grands pas volontairement bruyants vers la fenêtre, avant d'ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup sec, laissant la clarté envahir la chambre. Son occupant poussa un grognement.

« Ferme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en clignant des paupières.

-Moi, je préfère comme ça » décréta-t-elle d'un air décidé, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle eut un petit sourire lorsque le brun se força à se lever, pour aller fermer le rideau, ce qu'elle empêcha en tirant sur le tissu.

« Arrête, siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant qui aurait sans doute effrayé Naminé quelques temps plus tôt.

-Non. »

L'autre eut un soupir agacé, mais la jeune fille ne lâcha pas prise. Finalement, Vanitas retourna dans son coin, mais s'asseyant cette fois-ci en tailleur, bras croisés et fixant l'intruse d'un air venimeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, en face du garçon, puis déclara d'une voix calme :

« T'aider, c'est tout. »

Il eut un ricanement amer.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Oui tiens, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle se trouvait bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, après tout. Et parce que, finalement, elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'il se morfondait ainsi.

Oh, au début, elle l'avait craint. Détesté, même. Beaucoup. Il avait failli tuer Kairi - aurait réussi d'ailleurs, sans le sacrifice de Naminé – et ce sans aucun état d'âme. Alors, lorsqu'il était arrivé au Jardin Radieux, même s'il disait ne leur vouloir aucun mal...

Cependant, Kairi avait été prête à le pardonner – ce que sa petite amie ne comprenait pas au départ – et à l'aider. Les jours passaient, et Vanitas semblait presque s'intégrer. Puis, ces derniers temps, il semblait même _changer_. Oh, un changement infime, bien entendu, dans son attitude... qui le rendait un peu plus humain. Peut-être pas encore digne de confiance, à la vue des derniers événements, mais...

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Vanitas » sortit finalement Naminé.

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Il la dévisageait toujours de son air courroucé, mais il ne faisait pas mine de s'énerver plus que cela. Naminé s'était attendu à ce qu'il se montre plus réticent à la discussion. Ce qui, au fond, ne s'avérait pas tellement être un bon signe. Ce n'était pas normal, venant de lui.

« N'importe quoi.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Vraiment, tu ne sais pas. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. En effet, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas _tout_. Cependant... Au moins, elle se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'elle était passée par là. Kairi aussi. Et Roxas, et Néo également, et...

« Si, je sais, rétorqua-t-elle. Ecoute, je n'appartiens pas aux Ténèbres, je ne prétends pas comprendre ton cœur, ni tes choix, ni ton passé. Mais... L'impression de n'être personne et de ne pas compter... D'être une erreur. C'est ce que tu ressens, non ? »

Oh, oui, ça elle connaissait. Ce sentiment de rejet perpétuel. Elle le connaissait tellement que, même à présent qu'elle avait trouvé sa place, qu'elle ne devrait plus s'en inquiéter... Parfois, l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire là revenait. Parce que c'était tenace, ancré en elle depuis sa naissance. Mais ça passait. Ça passait toujours parce que, au fond, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Plus maintenant.

Vanitas la dévisageait à présent avec un mélange de colère et d'étonnement. Et d'autre chose, qui le faisait paraître un peu plus vulnérable. Naminé attendit qu'il réponde, mais il garda le silence, alors elle poursuivit.

« Tu n'es pas un Simili, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. Un peu comme nous. Mis à part que toi, tu existes à cause de la volonté de quelqu'un.

-Volonté dont je me serais bien passé, commenta le garçon avec un sourire amer. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Bien, au moins il l'écoutait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de donner des conseils et se demandait si elle réussirait à le convaincre. Après une profonde inspiration, elle répondit :

« Peut-être que nous sommes des accidents... Mais pas des erreurs, je ne crois pas. Tu sais, lorsque je suis née, l'Organisation s'est servie de moi pour piéger Sora. J'étais comme eux, et pourtant ils me traitaient comme un outil.

-En quoi est-ce que tu pouvais bien leur être utile ? questionna le brun, toujours assis dans son coin.

-Tu ne sais pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis le Simili de Kairi, mais aussi un peu de Sora. Une Princesse de Cœur ne peut pas avoir un Simili, normalement, mais le cœur de Kairi se trouvait en Sora lorsqu'elle l'a perdu. Pour cette raison, j'ai le pouvoir de modifier les souvenirs de toutes les personnes qui leur sont liées. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Sora. Je me suis fait passer pour Kairi dans sa mémoire et j'ai... »

Elle eut un vague geste de la main, signifiant que cela n'importait guère.

« Bref, continua-t-elle, j'ai tout arrangé, mais pour cela il devait totalement m'oublier. J'en ai souffert. A cette époque, je me détestais de lui avoir infligé tout ça. Je me sentais encore pire que l'Organisation et prévoyait de disparaître après avoir rendu ses souvenirs à Sora.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, devina Vanitas qui semblait vaguement intéressé.

-Pas immédiatement. Je devais encore réparer mes bêtises. Pendant ce temps, il y a ce scientifique qui se faisait appeler DiZ, qui nous a recueillis, Sora, Riku et moi. Il nourrissait une haine viscérale envers les Simili, les qualifiant d'aberrations. Il me détestait, me traitait comme une moins que rien. Et je croyais que je le méritais. Mais j'ai appris que ce n'était pas vrai. Je suis retournée en Kairi, puis je l'ai réconfortée lorsqu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'ai trouvé ma place. Il y a des gens qui sont prêts à m'accepter pour ce que je suis... Un peu grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. »

Il garda le silence, mais quelque chose dans son expression changea. Il baissa la tête, pensif, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses avant-bras.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça, au fait, ajouta Naminé.

-J'ai voulu tuer la fille que tu aimes, répondit simplement Vanitas. Je m'en fichais, de ton sort. »

Il parlait au passé.

« Merci. »

Vanitas releva la tête et la dévisagea de ses yeux dorés, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Ce devait être la première fois qu'on le remerciait de quoi que ce soit.

Oui, elle lui en avait voulu. Elle lui en voulait toujours, lorsqu'elle se disait que ce combat aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus mal, que si le plan de Naminé pour libérer le cœur de sa compagne n'avait pas fonctionné... Sauf que, finalement, cela avait été un changement pour le mieux.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, la jeune fille fit mine de sortir.

« Naminé ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Oui ?

-Apprend-moi. A me faire des amis, je veux dire. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu en as déjà. Kairi, Léon, moi... Et je pense que Riku commence à t'apprécier. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il se méfie beaucoup moins de toi qu'au départ.

-Mouais... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé. Comment a-t-il fait, en passant ? On était dans cette crevasse... »

Alors, il ne se souvenait de rien ?

« Riku dit que tu as ouvert un portail avant de t'évanouir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre le Gummi à temps. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« J'ai fait ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-C'est ce qu'il nous a raconté.

-Hm, je dois avoir fait ça, alors, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire étrange. »

Après que la jeune fille fut sortie, Vanitas eut un regard pour le ciel bleu, dehors.

« Tu entends ça, Ventus ? Il paraît que j'ai des amis. »

* * *

Kairi fit disparaître sa Keyblade, épuisée. Elle avait cessé de compter les jours.

Il n'y avait pas que pour Sora qu'elle s'inquiétait. De la Dimension des Rêves, ses pouvoirs n'atteignaient plus l'univers réel. La fusion des mondes... Elle espérait que les autres avaient trouvés une solution. Que tout se passait bien. S'il arrivait quelque chose à ses amis pendant son absence...

Au moins, Naminé était en sécurité, puisqu'elle ne risquait pas d'aller sur le terrain, ne sachant pas se battre. A moins... à moins que le Jardin Radieux ne soit touché également. Non ! Elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Mais comment en être sûre ?

Elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, mais ne sursauta pas, que trop habituée à ce que Lea fasse ce genre de choses.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non... soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je me fais du souci pour les autres. Et puis... J'ai de moins en moins l'impression qu'on puisse retrouver Sora. Si Xehanort l'a atteint, alors on ne risque pas de tomber dessus à moins qu'il ne le veuille. Et je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, tomber dans un piège ou...

-Eh, la coupa son ami. Ça va aller. Nous ne sommes pas partis depuis si longtemps que ça. Et pour Sora... »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais comment est ce gosse. Il s'en sort toujours. Il a tenu tête à des tas d'ennemis et il a sauvé pas mal de personnes au cours de ses voyages. Si quelqu'un peut tenir tête à papy grincheux, c'est bien lui ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Mais si c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé, cette fois ? » murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

L'autre allait répondre lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Pas vraiment quelque chose, en fait.

Quelqu'un.

De stupeur, il en lâcha l'épaule de son amie.

« Kairi... » appela-t-il pour qu'elle lève les yeux.

Ce qu'elle fit... avant de laisser un échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

A quelques mètres de là se tenait un jeune homme, avec des cheveux blonds en bataille, l'air grave. Il se trouvait juste devant eux... Mais pas vraiment là en même temps. Outre son aspect translucide, la Princesse pouvait sentir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être de chair et de sang. Quoi alors, une illusion ? Non, il avait tout de même une certaine consistance. Plutôt une sorte de spectre, de sentiment persistant.

Il portait le manteau de l'Organisation.

Lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, ce fut Lea qui eut le réflexe de le rattraper. Il accourut vers lui.

« Attends, Roxas ! »

Le spectre l'ignora, continuant de marcher sans se presser. Le roux tenta de lui saisir le bras pour le stopper, ne rencontra que de l'air. Cela eut au moins pour effet de stopper l'adolescent, qui le dévisagea un instant avant de remuer les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose – mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche - puis il poursuivit sa marche à travers la forêt comme si de rien n'était. Lea le regarda faire, médusé.

« Rox...

-Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive » suggéra Kairi.

Le roux hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche.

La jeune fille n'osa rien dire du trajet, et Lea ne semblait pas vraiment en état de parler, une fois n'étant pas coutume.

Lea n'était pas Axel. Simplement, il avait beau prétendre n'avoir récupéré que les souvenirs de son Simili... Kairi se demandait jusqu'à quel point le passé d'Axel l'affectait. Elle pensait que seul les originaux pouvaient influencer la vie de leur Simili, mais... Et s'il s'agissait d'un double échange, en fin de compte ?

Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Et si ce n'était pas Roxas qui les guidait ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? D'un autre côté, c'était leur seule piste depuis leur arrivée...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme bulle transparente flottant dans l'air. L'image d'une ville plongée dans la nuit, pleine de lumières et de néons, y apparaissait. Roxas se retourna une dernière fois, leur sourit, puis recula jusqu'à disparaître dans ce qui devait être un portail vers un autre monde endormi.

« C'est Illusiopolis, fit Lea. Le monde de l'Organisation. »

Kairi fronça les sourcils. Le terrain de Xehanort. De plus, si Roxas se trouvait là, libre...

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Son compagnon de voyage hocha la tête.

« Je pense aussi. Roxas a voulu nous prévenir.

-Il pourrait s'agir de Ventus, suggéra Kairi.

-Non... marmonna le jeune homme. Déjà, il portait le manteau de l'Organisation, et puis... Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Lea...

-On devrait y aller, coupa-t-il avec un entrain forcé. Comment marche ce truc ? »

Il posa la main sur la bulle-portail et disparut.

* * *

Malgré sa discussion avec Naminé, Vanitas avait besoin de temps.

Au fond, il devait admettre que, pour une fois, elle avait raison. Rien ne servait de rester enfermé dans cette chambre vide à ruminer le passé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, vraiment, de se morfondre comme ça ! Ni de baisser les bras, d'ailleurs, et pourtant... Il le faisait un peu trop, ces derniers jours. Enfin, vivre ne pouvait pas être si difficile que cela ! Si Ventus pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi. Si ça ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes, qu'elles aillent se faire...

_Vanitas._

Il soupira. Tiens, encore là, lui ?

_Pas trop tôt ! T'étais où, quand je faisais ma crise existentielle, hm ?_

_Van..._

Il se rendit compte que la voix de son double paraissait plus lointaine que d'ordinaire. Fronçant les sourcils, il songea à une réponse.

_Un souci ?_

_Peut pas... Danger._

Vanitas soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre lui voulait.

_Comment ça ?_

_So..._

_Sora a un problème ?_ demanda-t-il.

_Viens._

_Quoi ? Où ça ?_

… _T'attends..._

_Mais où ? Ventus, où est-ce que je dois aller ? Ven !_

Pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? » interrogea Vanitas à voix haute.

Normalement, Sora se trouvait dans les mondes endormis, et quelqu'un le cherchait déjà. Sans doute devait-il trouver Ventus, alors ?

Il se leva et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, arpentant les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il tomba finalement sur le n'importe qui en question, qui s'avéra être Riku.

« Ah, tu t'es décidé à sor...

-Où est Ventus ?

-Hein ?

-Dans quel monde ? précisa Vanitas. Aqua l'a enfermé pour le protéger, mais où ? »

Riku le regarda comme s'il venait vraiment de péter un boulon. Un de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'étonna-t-il. Ventus est endormi, et personne ne peut le trouver à part Aqua. »

Sauf que... Mais oui !

« Sauf qu'Aqua n'est plus là, soupira Vanitas qui venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Et il nous faut l'Eclaireuse de Ventus pour l'atteindre. Donc si on ne peut pas trouver Ventus, on ne peut pas la trouver elle, et inversement. Ce qui est peu pratique, tu avoueras.

-Euh... Oui, d'accord, mais...

-_Où_ est-il ?

-Au Manoir Oblivion, répondit l'argenté de mauvaise grâce. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ?

-Si Aqua ne peut pas le libérer, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut le faire. »

A ces mots, Riku soupira.

« Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement...

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis connecté à Ventus, après tout.

-Tu pourrais te perdre dans le Manoir... objecta l'autre. Rien ne dit que votre connexion marche comme un radar, si ? »

Non en effet, mais... Il avait la conviction que cela marcherait. Comment en convaincre l'argenté, au juste ?

« Des fois, il me parle, avoua Vanitas en détournant le regard.

-Euh... Si tu le dis.

-Arrête avec cette tête.

-Quelle tête ?

-Tu crois que je débloque.

-Complètement, confirma Riku en croisant les bras.

-Je suis sérieux ! s'énerva le brun. Au début, j'ai voulu l'ignorer, mais il me disait des choses et... Je crois qu'il voulait m'aider, en fait. »

Oh, et puis, pourquoi s'évertuait-il à lui expliquer ? Quelle importance, qu'il ne le croit pas ?

« Laisse tomber. »

Il ouvrit un Couloir Obscur.

« Attend ! Intervint Riku avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Si je peux pas t'en empêcher, autant que je vienne avec toi. »

Vanitas se mit à rire, mais plus par nervosité que pour se moquer de l'autre.

« Vraiment, Riku ? lança-t-il. C'est mon imagination ou bien tu me colles, depuis quelques temps ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :

« N'importe quoi. C'est dangereux là-bas, c'est tout.

-Mais tu sais, je suis un grand garçon, rétorqua Vanitas. Je peux m'en sortir sans ton aide.

-Je connais l'endroit, soupira Riku. Tu vas te perdre, là-bas. Tout le monde s'y égare. Et il paraît que même l'Organisation n'a jamais retrouvé salle où... Enfin, bref. »

Peut-être que Naminé avait raison, sur son compte, finalement...

« Oh, puis fais ce que tu veux » capitula Vanitas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'engagèrent dans le Passage et se retrouvèrent devant le château le plus étrange que le brun ait jamais vu.


	22. Atteindre

**22- Atteindre**

Il sentait la présence de Ventus, sans pouvoir déterminer avec précision son emplacement. Frustration.

_Mais où es-tu, à la fin ?_

Aucune réponse. Bah voyons, ça ne l'étonnait même pas !

Il s'aperçut que Riku – qui l'avait suivi pour une raison obscure – grimaçait, une main serré sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda le brun.

L'argenté secoua la tête, se ressaisissant.

« Les Couloirs Obscurs... J'en emprunte trop souvent, ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas bon, pour les êtres normaux. »

Ah, oui. Vanitas n'ayant pas ce problème, il avait tendance à oublier ce détail. Cela pouvait altérer leur cœur et les transformer en Sans-Cœur, à la longue, même pour ceux qui utilisaient les Ténèbres – ces dernières pouvaient facilement se retourner contre leurs maîtres.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Couloirs... Vanitas demeurait certain de ne pas en avoir ouvert un, dans la Jungle, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Alors, le coupable ne pouvait qu'être Riku, ce qui expliquait également son mensonge.

En voyant son air perplexe, celui-ci demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-... Rien, répondit le brun. Allons-y. »

Il n'allait pas lui en parler tout de suite, tout compte fait. Oh, il le ferait, bien sûr, mais pour le moment d'autres choses le préoccupaient.

« Tu sais où aller ? Demanda Riku.

-Aucune idée.

-On va se perdre... Ce Manoir est immense. De plus, il semble changer sans cesse.

-On s'en fiche, fit l'autre. On repartira avec un Passage. »

Il espérait juste que son compagnon pourrait supporter un voyage de plus dans un Couloir des Ténèbres. Ce serait bête, qu'il meure à cause de ça. Sans compter que Vanitas commençait à vraiment l'apprécier - dans le sens où il s'ennuierait pas mal, sans lui. Et puis, Riku l'intriguait. Surtout cette histoire de Ténèbres... Et pourquoi avait-il insisté pour venir avec lui ?

Il se remémora les paroles de Naminé. Alors, ils étaient amis, hein ? Bizarre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans le hall d'entrée, aussi le choix de la direction à prendre fut vite fait. La porte déboucha sur un couloir, d'où émergeaient de nombreuses portes immaculées, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. L'argenté grimaça.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, la dernière fois que je suis venu... marmonna-t-il. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, tout ça.

-Et quand est-ce que tu es venu ici, au fait ? interrogea Vanitas.

-C'était... Il y a un moment, déjà. L'Organisation l'avait modifié et nous y avait envoyé, moi et Sora. A l'époque, on accédait aux différents Paliers grâce à des souvenirs. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Naminé. Et Néo.

-Hum... »

Et pendant tout ce temps, jamais ils n'étaient jamais passé devant la pièce où reposait Ventus ? Ce monde devait être immense, alors. Ou la salle bien cachée. Enfin, peu importait.

* * *

Aqua se posa contre un arbre au tronc noirci par les Ténèbres et observa les alentours. Une jungle qui devait être luxuriante, sous la Lumière. Pas âme qui vive, pourtant. Des mondes engloutis... Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit. La dernière fois... Elle frissonna. La dernière fois, c'était... Il y avait combien de temps, déjà ? Oh, comme elle aimerait savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde réel ! Enfin, elle en avait une petite idée...

Elle se remémora la rencontre avec ce jeune garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Xehanort, son vieil ennemi. Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Si ? Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, elle avait refusé. Après une bataille acharnée, il avait fini par envoyer des Sans-Cœur à ses trousses. Pour se protéger, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule chose à faire : créer un périmètre de sécurité. On ne pourrait la retrouver qu'avec les Eclaireuses de ses deux amis.

Oh, cela aurait pu être risqué, mais... Le monde extérieur changeait, elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme mystérieux à la Marge Noire. Elle avait foi en Sora et en la nouvelle génération de Porteurs. Bientôt, le temps serait venu pour elle d'être libérée. Et Ven et Terra aussi. Son cœur se serra en pensant à eux. Bientôt...

Mais ces mondes qui sombraient dans les Ténèbres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Déjà avant la jungle, elle venait de traverser une ville au beau milieu d'un désert de sable noir.

D'un autre côté, c'était déjà arrivé. Des tas de mondes avaient sombré autrefois, dont certains qu'elle avait déjà visité, comme le Palais des Rêves. Elle n'y avait croisé personne. Et puis, les mondes étaient remontés à la surface, tous en même temps. Elle l'avait senti. A présent, elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait de Sora, qu'il les avait tous sauvés. Il le referait, cette fois aussi. Sûrement.

Elle sursauta en entendant un son qui se répercuta dans le silence de l'endroit. Un couinement, plus précisément. Pourtant, aucun Sans-Cœur ne pouvait franchir ses barrières ! Elle se redressa d'un bond, Keyblade prête à l'emploi.

Une créature qu'elle connaissait bien surgit devant elle, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Non, c'était impossible !

Et pourtant, un Nescient se tenait bel et bien devant la jeune femme, la dévisageant de ses yeux rouges mauvais.

Vanitas.

Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas la présence du côté ténébreux de Ventus. Elle se doutait qu'il errait dans le monde des Ténèbres depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais croisé. Et si une de ses créatures se trouvait là... Il ne devait pas être loin. Mais où ?

Elle élimina le monstre d'un coup de clé, mais il ne se passa rien. Aqua n'en resta pas moins aux aguets. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux... Elle finit par baisser son arme, perplexe, mais ne la fit pas disparaître pour autant.

Oh, mais que passait-il, à la fin ?

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure à errer dans le labyrinthe que présentait le Manoir Oblivion, Vanitas commençait à désespérer et à s'impatienter. Ils avaient exploré des tas de pièces, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Riku refusaient qu'ils se séparent pour gagner du temps, car il doutait qu'ils puissent se retrouver ensuite.

« Et puis, s'il y a un souci...

-Tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi, non ? taquina le brun. T'es un grand garçon.

-Ouais, sauf que je pourrais pas rentrer, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, vu que je ne peux pas invoquer de Passages, répliqua l'autre. Ce serait bête. »

Ça, Vanitas en doutait, mais il préféra ne pas aborder ce sujet.

« Je pense plutôt que tu as peur, contra-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Dans tes rêves. »

Le brun ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et... Cette pièce-ci différait légèrement des autres. Toujours le même environnement douloureusement blanc, mais bien plus « équipé », cette fois. Une sorte de sphère étrange reposait au centre de la pièce. Dans un coin, une petite chaise blanche, des feuilles éparpillées au sol, et des crayons de couleur pastels.

Riku s'en approcha, ramassa l'un des dessins au sol et fronça les sourcils. Vanitas se rapprocha. Les traits étaient plutôt grossiers, comme un dessin d'enfant.

« C'est moche » commenta-t-il très brillamment.

L'argenté eut un semblant de sourire amusé, mais se contint pour lui lancer un regard blasé.

« Je crois que ça appartient à Naminé.

-Eh bien, ça reste moche. Et ça se prétend artiste ?

-Elle s'est... améliorée avec le temps » grimaça Riku.

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, d'abord ?

-Ce devait être là que l'Organisation la retenait captive. Ce qui veut dire que l'agencement du Manoir change, mais que les pièces restent les mêmes.

-Ça me paraît logique, oui. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que les Simili n'aient jamais trouvé Ventus. Pourquoi le cherchaient-ils, d'ailleurs ?

-Le chef des Simili était... commença l'argenté. Comment dire... ? Le Simili de Xehanort, en quelques sortes. Ou de Terra, on ne sait pas trop. Vu qu'ils partageaient le même corps, c'est assez flou, en fait.

-Je vois. Ça n'explique pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient. »

Sauf si Xemnas avait en effet pris un peu de la personnalité de Terra. Mais les Simili ne possédaient pas de cœur pour s'attacher à de simples souvenirs, si ?

Vanitas se détourna, observant l'étrange sphère transparente. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? Il s'en approcha, curieux. Lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, la surface de la sphère changea de couleur. Il s'en recula, surpris, alors qu'une image s'affichait en son centre. Une pièce blanche, où trônait un siège, sur lequel dormait un adolescent aux cheveux blonds.

Riku s'approchait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Mais c'est... »

Ventus, oui. Ce qui ne leur disait pas comment parvenir à lui. C'était tellement agaçant !

_Ven, sérieusement, dis-moi comment t'atteindre._

_Vanitas..._

« Alors c'est comme ça que les membres de l'Organisation faisaient pour nous espionner...

-Ferme-là, Riku.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te pr...

-Tais-toi, je me concentre, là ! »

_Ventus ? Ven ?! Allez..._

_Je..._

_Dépêche-toi._

Il sentait la panique le gagner sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ventus était tout prêt, et il sentait son demi-cœur appeler sa moitié. Etrange, ça ne lui avait jamais fait cela, auparavant.

_Sors._

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, quittant la pièce en ignorant les protestations de Riku qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_A droite._

Le brun traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées. Bientôt, bientôt...

_Tourne._

Il courait presque, à présent, tandis que sa moitié lumineuse le guidait à travers le dédale du Manoir Oblivion. Il n'en oublia néanmoins pas de vérifier que les pas de Riku le suivaient. Il les entendait résonner derrière lui. Il prit un second tournant sous la directive de Ventus.

_Tout droit, maintenant._

Il apercevait déjà, au fond du Couloir, une lourde porte fermée par des chaînes de fer. Il accourut, puis tenta d'ouvrir les battants, qui ne cédèrent pas. Il se chargea de détruire les chaînes à l'aide de sa Keyblade pendant que Riku le rattrapait.

« Il est là-dedans ?

-Oui.

-Comment tu peux en être certain ?

-Je le sens, c'est tout. »

Et effectivement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il le repéra tout de suite, endormi. Il s'en approcha, ayant du mal à se dire qu'il était resté là, immobile, pendant plus de dix ans pendant que lui-même errait dans les Ténèbres. Le temps ne l'avait pas altéré non plus.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Ventus ? »

Aucune réaction. Il tenta par la pensée.

_Allez, réponds. On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, si ? Ah, non, tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant !_

Rien, toujours rien. Mais alors, quel intérêt ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ?

« Je croyais qu'il était en danger, intervint Riku qui s'était approché.

-Moi aussi. C'est étrange. A moins que ce ne soit Sora... »

A ces mots, l'argenté se raidit.

« Kairi et Lea sont partis lui porter secours.

-Oui, et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, fit-il remarquer.

-On a fait tout ça pour rien ? »

Mais Vanitas trouvait cela étrange. Sa moitié lumineuse venait de le guider jusqu'à lui. Il devait y avoir une raison, non ? Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à l'Eclaireuse émeraude que le blond portait à la ceinture. Aqua.

« Pas pour rien, non » fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'inconnu. Il portait le manteau de l'Organisation et masquait son visage sous la capuche ample. Pourtant... Son aura paraissait familière à Vanitas. Il sentait les Ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait ni cette silhouette, ni cette voix. En tout cas, il ne devait pas leur vouloir du bien. D'instinct, il invoqua sa Keyblade.

« Comment... ? » commença-t-il.

Personne ne pouvait trouver cette salle, mis à part Aqua et lui ! La Porteuse avait tout fait pour cela !

Le jeune homme masqué eut un rire léger.

« Oh, c'est simple... C'est grâce au cœur d'un de vos amis. Je dois avouer qu'il nous a fourni de précieux renseignements. »

A ces mots, Riku s'emballa.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Sora ? questionna-t-il d'un ton haineux. »

Mais l'étranger l'ignora et se tourna vers Vanitas.

« On m'a dit de me méfier de toi... Traître. »

Avant qu'ils aient pu demander quoi que ce soit, leur opposant laissa tomber sa capuche, dévoilant de longs cheveux argentés et un regard portant la marque des Ténèbres. Un frisson de dégoût se mit à courir le long du dos de Vanitas lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

L'autre lui envoyait un sourire écœurant. Son apparence avait changé. Il paraissait plus jeune, et pourtant... Il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Mais comment...? De plus, il ne paraissait pas se souvenir de lui.

« Xehanort...

-Lui même » répondit son ancien maître.

Riku, à ses côtés, paraissait encore plus perdu que lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible...

-Je ne sais pas, ok ? coupa Vanitas. C'est pas le moment. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était possible, mais il s'agissait bien de lui. Il se manifestait seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ventus, endormi sur son trône de marbre. C'était lui, qu'il voulait ?

S'il y avait encore un doute à avoir quant à l'identité de leur ennemi, il fut vite dissipé lorsqu'il invoqua sa Keyblade, la même que Vanitas connaissait de près. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour exécuter un sort. Un amas sombre se formait à la cime de l'arme.

Riku fut plus rapide à réagir, fonçant sur Xehanort, mais sa Keyblade ne rencontra que du vide.

Leur ennemi avait disparu, ne laissant que cette masse informe qui s'agrandissait. Pas des Ténèbres, non. Vanitas n'avait jamais senti une chose pareille auparavant.

« Ça va engloutir la salle ! » s'écria l'argenté.

Et il n'avait pas tort. La chose se répandait à présent sur le sol, dangereusement près de leurs pieds.

« On fait quoi ? demanda le brun.

-J'en sais rien ! »

Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'atteindre la porte en emmenant Ventus avec eux.

Ils tentèrent quelques sorts qui s'évaporèrent contre la chose, tout en reculant contre le mur opposé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? En tout cas, pour que Xehanort se donne la peine de le leur envoyer, cela devait être dangereux.

Cela atteignit le siège de Ventus, et pourtant rien ne se passa. En y réfléchissant, les murs auraient dû être touchés également, mais non.

« C'est bizarre...

-Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas dangereux, théorisa Riku.

-Tu délires ? Ça doit bien faire quelque chose ! »

Mais quoi ? Il préférait ne pas savoir. Malheureusement, la chose noire ne tarda pas à atteindre leurs pieds, sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire, et ils s'enfoncèrent dedans. Ce n'était pas solide, presque comme de la fumée, et pourtant...

Vanitas tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne voyait rien à mesure qu'il disparaissait, englouti par cette matière étrange. Bientôt, sa taille disparut, puis ses épaules...

Et puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	23. Avancer

**23- Avancer**

Vanitas ouvrit les yeux sans trop comprendre où il se situait, dans un premier temps. Ses paupières lui paraissaient affreusement lourdes et il ne désirait que se rendormir au plus vite – mais certainement pas sur ce sol trop dur et inconfortable. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant la ville était éclairée comme en plein jour. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse, presque bienveillante, et pourtant étrangement neutre. Et personne dans les rues. Soudain, les souvenirs du Manoir Oblivion lui revinrent dans un flash.

Xehanort.

Vanitas se fichait de savoir comment tout ceci était possible, mais son maître était de retour, et pas sous la même apparence qu'autrefois – aurait-il pris possession d'un nouveau corps ? En tout cas, il l'avait retrouvé, et lui voulait il ne savait trop quoi, à lui ou à Ventus. D'ailleurs... Où était Riku ?

Le brun se leva péniblement et observa les alentours de la grande place où il venait de se réveiller. S'avançant, il remarqua que certains magasins diffusaient une lumière accueillante, bien qu'ils semblent vides de toute présence.

Quel était cet endroit ? Et pourquoi Xehanort les avait-il transportés ici ? Il eut un frisson incontrôlé et se détesta l'espace de quelques secondes pour ça. En tout cas, quoi que son ancien tuteur ait en tête, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il devait retrouver Riku et réussir à quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Il traversa la place des boutiques et franchit une porte qui le mena à un autre quartier, qu'il trouva un peu moins convivial. Il y avait toujours des bâtisses vides, ainsi qu'une place dotée d'une fontaine. A l'opposé de là où il se trouvait se dressait un grand bâtiment doté d'une cloche.

Il descendit une volée de marche pour se retrouver sur la place vide. Aussitôt eut-il posé un pied sur le béton qu'une volée d'animaux étranges et colorés apparurent. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des peluches, et pourtant se dirigeait vers lui d'un air menaçant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Soupirant, il invoqua sa Keyblade et anéantit les monstres sans aucun scrupule. Il les trouva plutôt faiblards, à vrai dire.

Une fois la dernière chose – une espèce d'ours obèse – détruite, Vanitas perçut une voix perchée un peu plus haut.

« Pas mal. »

Il se retourna et vit un adolescent aux cheveux auburn perché sur un toit, les mains dans les poches, le regard terne et inexpressif. Il avait un gros casque de musique sur les oreilles, assorti à sa tenue violette. Ah, alors il y avait bien quelqu'un qui vivait dans ce fichu monde ? Il pourrait peut-être l'éclairer, alors.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Vanitas.

L'autre garçon descendit de son perchoir pour atterrir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Eh bien, il faut le faire, pour se perdre à ce point.

-Répond juste, fit-il d'un ton agacé.

-A la ville de Traverse, lui apprit l'inconnu. Tu n'es pas un Joueur, si ? »

En parlant, il lui saisit le poignet pour regarder il ne savait quoi. Vanitas se dégagea sèchement.

« Lâche-moi. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh, cette blague... soupira le garçon. Du Jeu, bien sûr. »

Il lui montra sa propre paume, où s'affichait un étrange compte à rebours en chiffres rouges, qui se modifiait à chaque seconde qui s'égrenait.

« Pour le gagner, poursuivit-il, j'ai besoin de mon partenaire. »

Mais pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Vanitas tourna les talons.

« Ouais, eh bien ne compte pas sur moi.

-De toute façon tu ne me servirais à rien, répliqua l'autre. Tu n'es pas un Joueur. Et puis j'ai déjà un partenaire, il faut juste que je le retrouve. »

Le brun se retourna vers lui.

« Oh, alors toi aussi tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, l'air morne.

« Alors bonne chance, avec ces choses qui traînent dans le coin. »

Il fit pour partir, mais l'autre le rappela encore.

« On pourrait s'entraider.

-Pas besoin, rétorqua Vanitas en levant les yeux au ciel. Je saurais me débrouiller contre ces créatures, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont.

-Des Avale-Rêves de type Cauchemar. Et si tu ne connais pas le coin, autant que tu ne te perdes pas davantage, non ? »

Il marquait un point, là, Vanitas devait l'admettre. Sauf que, de toute façon, il ne savait pas du tout où pouvait bien se trouver son partenaire à lui, ni même s'il se trouvait dans ce monde-ci. D'un autre côté, autant éviter de tomber dans un énième piège de Xehanort. Pour cela, il lui fallait un guide... Et éventuellement un pigeon à sacrifier, le cas échéant.

« Mouais, ça marche. Je te protégerais à la place de ton partenaire, si tu veux.

-J'en ai pas besoin. Bon, on y va ? »

Le ton autoritaire qu'il employait ne plaisait pas trop à Vanitas, qui serra les dents. Il le suivit tout de même, de mauvaise grâce. L'autre ne semblait pas spécialement sociable. Pourquoi lui avoir proposé son aide ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il vraiment pas se défendre seul, malgré ses protestations...

« Mais au fait, commença-t-il avec un sourire. Monsieur Je-sors-de-nulle-part a-t-il un nom ?

-Neku.

-A tes souhaits.

-...

-Dis, poursuivit Vanitas en voyant bien qu'il énervait l'autre, puisque tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul, pourquoi m'avoir proposé de te suivre ? Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui le ferait par bonté de cœur. Enfin, excuse-moi si je trompe.

-Excuses acceptées. »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit. Juste au moment où il allait sortir une autre pique moqueuse, d'autres Avale-Rêves débarquèrent de nulle part. Alors que Vanitas invoquait sa Keyblade, Neku fit apparaître un chat qui ressemblait étrangement aux autres créatures, mais en moins menaçant. Celui-ci se battit à leurs côtés contre ses semblables. Une fois qu'ils furent tous éteint, le brun observa la créature d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'obéit ?

-T'es vraiment pas d'ici, hein ? fit Neku en rappelant l'Avale-Rêve. Il est de type Esprit, donc inoffensif. Il se bat contre les Cauchemars si on le lui demande.

-Je vois.

-Tu devrais t'en procurer un aussi. »

Le brun eut un reniflement méprisant. Et puis quoi, encore ? Il pouvait se défendre sans ces choses. De plus, elles lui rappelaient trop ses Nescients. Saletés d'émotions traîtresses.

« Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, répondit-il. Remettons-nous en route. »

Ils reprirent leur exploration à travers le dédale des quartiers de la ville.

Néanmoins, tout ceci lui paraissait louche. Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu parler d'Avale-Rêves... Et son guide semblait trouver leur présence ordinaire, comme si cela ne datait pas d'hier. Mais où Xehanort les avaient-ils téléportés ? Cela devenait énervant, à la fin !

* * *

Riku se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne et un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, au juste ? Cette étrange matière noire les avait absorbés, lui et Vanitas, et puis... Puis plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et deux choses le frappèrent : il était seul, et se trouvait à la ville de Traverse. Plus précisément au Troisième Quartier, près de l'ancien refuge de Merlin.

Mais... Bon, récapitulons.

Vanitas avait dit que l'inconnu qui était apparu dans le Manoir était en vérité Xehanort... Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ou en tout cas, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver un. Et il avait sous-entendu quelque chose sur Sora, comme quoi son cœur l'avait guidé vers Ventus. Une vague d'inquiétude s'empara de lui.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé à ce que je vois ! »

Riku se tourna, sur le qui-vive, prêt à invoquer son arme afin de se défendre. Il ne s'agissait néanmoins pas de son ennemi, mais d'un garçon à l'air intelligent, aux cheveux blancs courts et ondulés. Il portait une large chemise qui tombait sur un pantalon en jeans.

« Je me demande comment tu as pu voyager jusqu'ici sans emprunter de portail... poursuivit l'inconnu sans attendre de réponse.

-Euh... »

Quoi, il voulait parler d'un Couloir Obscur ?

« Les portails qui permettent de voyager entre les mondes endormis, précisa l'autre en voyant sa confusion. Je m'appelle Joshua, au fait. »

Les mondes endormis ? Oh, alors tout faisait sens ! Xehanort les avait transportés dans la Dimension des Rêves. Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi... Sans doute un piège. Néanmoins... Sora était censé se trouver là aussi. Voilà leur chance de lui porter secours ! Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve Vanitas avant...

« Alors, poursuivit Joshua en le tirant de ses pensées, le dormeur va-t-il daigner me dire son nom ?

-Oh, c'est Riku.

-Tu sembles perdu, Riku » remarqua-t-il.

Il employait un ton sarcastique qui lui évoquait un peu Vanitas, mais en plus amical. La comparaison lui décrocha un sourire légèrement.

« Ça te fait rire ? s'étonna Joshua.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Et pour te répondre... »

Il s'interrompit, pas certain de pouvoir lui répondre la vérité. Après tout, Xehanort l'avait amené ici. Il pourrait encore s'agir de l'un de ses pièges.

« Je dois y aller, fit-il en tournant les talons.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Désolé, mais je ne te fais pas confiance, annonça l'argenté de but en blanc.

-Oh, je vois, sourit Joshua. C'est légitime. Mais fais attention aux Avale-Rêves. Ils attaquent tous les Rêveurs. »

Riku se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par Rêveur, mais le garçon avait déjà disparu il ne savait où. Soupirant, il passa au premier Quartier et rencontra ses premiers Avale-Rêves, dont il se débarrassa plutôt aisément.

Au fil de son exploration, il découvrit des recoins de Traverse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et faillit se perdre bon nombre de fois – il ne savait même pas s'il parviendrait à rebrousser chemin s'il le fallait. Plus il avançait, plus il désespérait de retrouver Vanitas. Si ça se trouvait, Xehanort l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde endormi... Oh, génial.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait suivi au Manoir Oblivion. A présent, il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette galère. Et après, sans doute retourneraient-ils là-bas. Sauf que, c'était bien beau, d'avoir retrouvé le corps de Ventus, mais à quoi cela leur servait-il sans son cœur ? Sans compter que celui-ci se trouvait incomplet. Se réveillerait-il jamais un jour ?

Il arriva après plusieurs minutes de marche dans une rue qui comportait une sorte de bassin artificiel coulant tout autour d'une grande maison aux murs de verre. On y accédait par un petit pont de pierre. De chaque côtés se trouvaient des escaliers de pierre qui menait à d'autres maisons, plus modestes. Un cul de sac.

Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin... Il s'autorisa néanmoins une pause et s'assit sur l'une des marches. Aussitôt, toute sa fatigue le rattrapa, ainsi que ses inquiétudes. Sora était en danger, et Kairi, qui devait le rechercher, n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis deux jours. Sans compter la destruction d'Agrabah et de la Jungle Profonde... Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe, et il culpabilisait un peu depuis son retour au Jardin Radieux. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait tenu à accompagner Vanitas, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait retrouver Ventus.

En partie, seulement. Mine de rien, il s'était tout de même inquiété pour le brun. Ah, si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec un insupportable être des Ténèbres...

Insupportable, c'était le mot. Arrogant, aussi. Et pourtant, malgré les piques qu'ils ne cessaient de se lancer – et qui se transformaient de plus en plus en plaisanterie – l'argenté devait admettre qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Vanitas. Se serait-il trompé sur son compte, ou... ? Oui, mais il maniait les Ténèbres. Pire, il _incarnait_ les Ténèbres.

Riku grimaça. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce Passage, il sentait l'obscurité qui tentait de s'insinuer de plus en plus dans son cœur. Oh, il ne laisserait pas les Ténèbres le contrôler à nouveau. Il ne referait pas cette erreur, mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, il se disait que plus jamais il ne ferait de mal à ses amis, mais... Et si les Ténèbres le poussaient à le faire, qu'il le veuille ou non ?

« Peut-être... Que mon cœur est faible, tout simplement... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Ou peut-être es-tu juste aveugle ? »

Il se redressa d'un bond, Keyblade en main. Devant lui se trouvait le jeune Xehanort, en tenue de l'Organisation.

« C'est pas vrai, encore toi ! » pesta Riku.

L'autre le dévisagea d'un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser en paix ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ?

-C'est un monde paisible, tu ne trouves pas ? Si je ne m'abuse, la dernière fois que t'y es rendu, tu as choisi de faire confiance à une personne peu fréquentable... »

C'était vrai. Maléfique. Il l'avait suivi par jalousie envers Sora. Comme il regrettait, désormais ! Il décida de ne pas répondre, se mettant en position de combat, au cas où.

« … Mais ton voyage ne s'arrête pas là, poursuivit Xehanort paisiblement. Qui sait, peut-être retrouveras-tu ton ami. »

Alors, il savait bel et bien où se trouvait Sora ? A moins que ce ne soit que du bluff...

« Que lui avait-vous fait ? questionna-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Rien qu'une petite amélioration. D'ailleurs, comment se portent tes Ténèbres, Riku ? »

L'argenté eut le réflexe de lever une main pour la porter à sa poitrine, mais s'en abstint de peur de révéler ses faiblesses à son adversaire.

« Je suis un Porteur de Lumière, rétorqua-t-il en espérant que l'autre ne remarque pas son trouble.

-Oh, voyons, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux... D'ailleurs... »

Tout en parlant, Xehanort fit une espèce de mouvement du poignet. Aussitôt, Riku sentit l'obscurité au sein de son propre cœur remonter à la surface tel un tsunami, manquant de le renverser. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise, reculant d'un pas. Ça lui rappelait Ansem, lors de son passage au Manoir Oblivion. Il lui avait fait quelque chose de similaire.

« Eh, qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Je n'ai fait que te remémorer ce qui dormait en toi... Et qui se fait de plus en plus imposant ces derniers temps, je me trompe ?

-Alors c'est à cause de vous ! »

Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ?

Pourtant, Xehanort fit non de la tête, avec le sourire de celui qui en sait plus que tout le monde.

« Tu t'en es chargé tout seul, je n'ai rien fait. Tu as baissé ta garde et ouvert ton cœur aux Ténèbres. Malheureusement, tu ne t'en es rendu compte que trop tard. Quoique, encore maintenant, tu ne comprends pas. »

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, ces préoccupations te sembleront bientôt dérisoires. Ce sommeil sera ta prison éternelle.

-Assez ! »

Il accourut pour l'attaquer de front, mais Xehanort disparut aussitôt, comme la première fois, ne laissant que de l'air là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.


End file.
